


De l'ire à l'être

by CelineAlba



Category: The Blacklist (TV)
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Lizzington - Freeform, Slow Romance
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-13
Updated: 2017-12-23
Packaged: 2019-02-14 07:55:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 35,109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13003266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CelineAlba/pseuds/CelineAlba
Summary: Définitivement inspirée par le potentiel de l'après épisode 5x08, je reste avec Elizabeth et ses questions, sa colère, sa douleur. Introspection, quelques "fantômes", et sa relation avec Red entre violence et réconfort, le tout conjugué à la première personne du singulier, en la personne d'Elizabeth elle-même.





	1. Le volcan se réveille...

 

Je viens de passer 4 jours en enfer. Il n'y a pas d'autre mot. L'enfer d'une chambre d'hôpital privé, l'enfer des visites, l'enfer de ne pas pouvoir quitter mon lit, l'enfer de ne pas pouvoir parler, l'enfer de ne pas pouvoir hurler aussi.

On m'a extubée depuis 4 jours et je commence à peine à pouvoir parler sans pleurer de douleur. Ma gorge est enflammée mais il paraît que c'est normal après 10 mois d'intubation. Selon le médecin qui s'occupe de moi, il peut se passer encore 2 ou 3 jours avant que tout revienne à la normale sur ce plan.

Quant aux autres plans, voyons...physiquement, je ne peux pas marcher. Oh, bien sûr, c'est provisoire mais c'est un provisoire qui va durer un certain temps. Ma rééducation sera longue. La bonne nouvelle, c'est que je n'ai aucune séquelle neurologique. Ils ont eu tout le temps nécessaire pour évacuer le moindre petit caillot de sang indésirable, pensez-vous ! 10 mois passés à devenir un légume...

Psychologiquement, que dire ? Je suis dévastée ? Trop réducteur. Je suis à la fois dévastée et furieuse ? Ce n'est pas encore assez fort. Je suis hors de moi et si je ne pleure pas toutes les 10 minutes, je suis en manque. J'ai l'impression qu'on m'a arraché le cœur avec des couteaux mal aiguisés. Et je ne sais même pas pourquoi !!!

Tout le monde est très gentil. On vient me voir pour me dire combien on est soulagé de me retrouver. Et je ne peux même pas répondre, ni interroger. Je suis là, passive, à regarder le monde s'agiter autour de moi.

Mon seul rayon de soleil c'est Agnès quand Red et Dembe me l'emmènent. Ils me disent qu'ils se sont occupés d'elle pendant mon coma. Elle a tellement grandi ! Elle commence à bien parler aussi. Disons qu'elle forme des mots et des débuts de phrases parfois. Elle s'entend visiblement bien avec Red qui en est gaga. Le vrai grand-père gâteux.

Je me souviens de quelque chose...c'est vague, plutôt nébuleux. Mais il me semble que Dembe et Red ont eu une discussion devant moi. Quand ? Je n'en sais fichtrement rien. J'étais là sans y être. Mais ils semblaient être en désaccord.

  * Tu dois lui dire, Raymond.

  * Elle dort, Dembe.

  * Elle t'entend. Dis-lui ce que tu ne parviens jamais à lui avouer quand elle est éveillée face à toi.

  * Tu n'as rien de mieux à faire ?

  * Dis-lui que tu n'es pas celui qu'elle croit. Parce que si elle l'apprend à son réveil ou plus tard, tu la perdras définitivement.




C'était pendant mon coma. Je regarde Red qui joue avec Agnès près de mon lit. Je dois essayer de parler, tant pis si ça me fait mal.

  * Bon...jour...

  * Elizabeth !

  * Maman !

  * J'ai une...drôle de...voix, non ?

  * Vous avez mal ?

  * Moins.

  * Bien. Ne forcez pas si vous sentez que c'est trop douloureux.

  * Vous devez...me dire...quoi, Red ?

  * Comment ça ?




Je me racle la gorge.

  * Je vous ai entendus, Dembe et vous, une fois...pendant que je dormais.




Ouf, une phrase entière ! Red a l'air très ennuyé à présent. Toute son attitude dénote de son incapacité chronique à me parler franchement.

  * Une autre fois, Elizabeth.



  * Quand les vaches auront des ailes ?




Il ne répond pas. Mais j'aurai la réponse tôt ou tard. Bien plus tôt que tard. Pour l'heure, Agnès perturbe le cours des choses et réclame mon attention. Sans plus regarder Red, j'écoute ma fille babiller. Mais foi d'Elizabeth Keen, il ne perd rien pour attendre.

 

**********

 

Et les jours défilent. Inlassablement, je tente d'interroger Red ou Dembe et tous deux refusent de me parler. Je dois changer de tactique. Je parle désormais normalement et j'ai le droit de quitter le lit pour aller me promener en chaise roulante. Aujourd'hui, c'est Samar qui me sert de guide.

  * Comment te sens-tu ?

  * Comme une handicapée à qui l'on cache les raisons qui l'ont clouée dans un fauteuil, lui ont fait perdre 10 mois de sa vie et, cerise sur le gâteau, qui ont coûté la vie à son mari.

  * Que veux-tu savoir ?

  * Samar, je me souviens de ce jour-là. Avec tellement de précision que j'ai l'impression que c'était hier. Je sais que cela fait bientôt 11 mois mais pour moi....et pendant tout ce temps, tu ne vas pas me dire que personne ne sait qui a fait ça ni pourquoi.

  * Reddington nous a demandé de ne pas nous en occuper. Que c'était son affaire.

  * Et vous l'avez laissé faire ?

  * Liz, il est ton père. Il avait tous les droits. Que nous ayons été d'accord ou pas, nous n'allions pas nous mettre au travers de sa route. J'ai déjà vu Red dans cet état et crois-moi, quiconque l'empêcherait de mener ce combat à sa façon le paierait de sa vie.




Je hausse les épaules avec un semblant de sourire quelque peu désabusé.

  * Il ne vous ferait aucun mal, à aucun de vous.

  * Il a changé, Liz. Beaucoup changé. Ta fausse mort lui avait déjà pris pas mal de choses qui en faisaient un être humain violent certes, mais humain parfois. Ton coma l'a rendu hermétique à tout ce qui n'était pas toi ou Agnès.




Hermétique, Red ? C'est un pléonasme ! Je commence à en avoir plus qu'assez ! Je m'agite sur mon fauteuil. 

  * Donc, en clair, tu ne sais rien et la seule personne à savoir est justement celui qui refuse de me parler.

  * Je ne t'ai pas dit que nous ne savions rien.

  * Samar, ne m'énerve pas plus que je ne le suis déjà.

  * Nous n'avons cependant pas appris grand chose.

  * Bon, alors, que savez-vous ?

  * Le nom de celui qui vous a fait ça, à Tom et toi. Il s'appelle Ian Garvey.

  * Et ?

  * Il est Anglais.




Vais-je devoir la torturer pour en savoir plus ? Accouche, Samar !!!

  * Et ?

  * Et c'est quasiment tout. Reddington nous a supplié de tout arrêter à ce moment-là, pour notre propre bien, selon lui. En échange, il a continué à nous fournir des noms.

  * Il passait par toi ?

  * Ou par Aram.

  * Et Ressler, il a laissé Reddington lui dicter sa loi ?

  * Ils se sont un peu frictionné, dirons-nous. Red et lui se sont enfermés dans ton bureau pendant presque une heure. Personne n'avait le droit d'entrer. On entendait des éclats de voix de part et d'autre. Je n'avais jamais entendu Red élever la voix. C'était assez surprenant et effrayant. Puis ils sont sortis de là en se serrant la main. Personne n'a jamais su ce qu'ils s'étaient dit. Depuis, assez étrangement, ils sont plus proches. 




Red et Donald amis ? Laissez-moi rire !!! Ce serait le pompon, ça ! Mais bon, admettons. Je n'en suis plus à une aberration près. Passons...

  * Et Cooper ?

  * Il était du même avis que Red. Nous devions rester à l'écart.

  * Donc Cooper sait.

  * Possible.




Je réfléchis. Pourquoi Red a-t-il agi de la sorte ? Il faut que je cuisine Cooper lors de sa prochaine visite. Et si ça ne marche pas...

Samar et moi restons un moment dehors, dans le parc, à discuter de tout et de rien. Puis elle me ramène à ma chambre car Red et Dembe ne vont pas tarder à m'emmener Agnès. J'ai appris qu'elle vivait avec eux, dans une maison que Red a acheté. Sacré changement !!! Jusqu'à présent, je n'ai pas encore demandé ce qui avait motivé cette décision pour le moins étonnante. Mais oublions ça car quelque part, je m'en moque un peu. Non, beaucoup. Intérieurement, je bouillonne. Je suis comme un volcan qui envoie quelques fumerolles avant d'exploser.

 

Cela fait maintenant 2 semaines que je suis sortie du coma. Je ne suis plus en chaise roulante mais j'ai des béquilles pour m'aider à me déplacer.

 

**********

 

Cette nuit, j'ai fait un drôle de cauchemar, bien différent de ceux qui peuplent mes nuits habituellement. D'ordinaire, je vois Tom se faire tuer sous mes yeux sans pouvoir bouger. D'ordinaire, je revois la réalité de ce que j'ai vécu.

 

Cette nuit, j'étais quelque part, je ne sais pas trop où. J'étais en bonne santé, pas de béquilles, rien. Agnès n'était pas auprès de moi. Non, j'étais seule au milieu d'une forêt, a priori. Et j'étais poursuivie par des ombres, des personnes sans visage. Je me cachais comme je le pouvais puis je finissais par trouver une grotte souterraine. J'y entrais. Et là, ma mère m'attendait. Son air inquiet disait clairement que j'étais en danger. Je l'entends encore me parler ce matin...

  * Masha, mon enfant, tu dois sortir de là.

  * Comment maman ? Et qui sont ces hommes sans visage qui me poursuivent ?

  * Tu dois faire confiance à Raymond. Ces hommes sont ceux par qui les malheurs sont arrivés et qui veulent finir leur sale boulot en t'éliminant enfin.

  * Pourquoi ?

  * Parce que tu es ma fille et celle d'un homme très dangereux.

  * Maman, je sais que Reddington est dangereux.

  * Tu crois qu'il est ton père, Masha ?

  * Nous avons fait un test ADN sur une chemise tâchée de son sang.

  * De quand date cette tâche de sang ?

  * 30 ans environ. Non, 31 ans désormais.




Et ma mère éclate de rire.

  * Masha, je crois me souvenir que Raymond lui avait emprunté une chemise, la sienne ayant brûlé.

  * Je ne comprends pas, maman.

  * Je ne sais pas pourquoi Raymond t'a laissée croire qu'il était ton père. Il n'a pas nié ?

  * Non. Il ne me parle jamais de mon passé. Il attend toujours que je devine tout par moi-même. Pourtant, je me souviens avoir tiré sur mon père le soir de l'incendie.

  * Et tu l'as laissé pour mort. Le feu a fini le travail. A moins que cela ne fut Raymond. Je ne sais plus. Il t'a sauvée cette nuit-là mais nous savions tous les deux que c'était un sursis. Et maintenant, tu dois lui faire confiance. Oblige-le à te parler, Masha. Parce que les hommes qui sont après toi vont finir par te trouver et je ne veux pas m'être sacrifiée pour que tu meures si jeune.

  * Ils ont tué mon mari.




Elle a une moue dédaigneuse.

  * Ton mari est mort parce qu'il était stupide, intrépide, qu'il se croyait plus fort que tout le monde. Ton mari est mort en te mettant en danger, Masha.

  * Non ! Il m'aimait !

  * Ce qui le rendait encore plus stupide.

  * Maman...qui est Reddington ?

  * Un ange salvateur ou un démon vengeur, au choix. Il est là où il n'y a plus personne. Il est celui qui prend les décisions difficiles. Il est là pour toi.

  * Tu l'aimais ?




Nouvel éclat de rire.

  * J'aimais ton père. Raymond est arrivé pour me sauver mais il était déjà trop tard. Personne ne pouvait plus rien pour moi.

  * L'Américain dont tu parles dans ton journal, c'était lui mon père ?

  * Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles. Quel journal ?

  * Celui que tu as laissé à Kirk.

  * Qui ?

  * Pardon, à Constantin, ton mari.

  * Je n'ai jamais écrit de journal, Masha. J'étais une espionne, pas une adolescente en mal de vivre. Les espions ne laissent pas de traces derrière eux.




Je ne comprends plus rien.

  * Alors qui a écrit ce journal ?

  * Je n'en sais rien.




Des bruits de voix nous parviennent. Les hommes approchent. Ils vont me trouver.

  * Maman, que dois-je faire ?

  * Te sauver. Et Raymond est le seul qui peut t'aider. N'oublie pas ça, mon cœur. Je serai toujours dans tes rêves et lui dans ta vie. Ne le laisse pas te fuir. Aime-le.

  * Maman !

  * Maintenant, file. Reprends ta vie en main et bats-toi. Je t'aime, Masha.




Elle disparaît comme elle est apparue alors que les hommes sans visage me retrouvent. Une voix semblable à celle de l'homme qui a tué Tom me dit :

  * Tu croyais t'en sortir comme ça, chérie ? En te cachant dans un trou ? Laisse-moi finir ce que nous avons commencé. Fais pas d'histoire.




Et alors que son couteau pénétrait dans mes chairs, je me suis réveillée en sursaut. Et en pleurs.

 

Ce rêve m'obsède toute la journée. Quand je regarde Red, j'y pense encore plus. Quelle est le sens de tout ça ?

 

**********

 

Le lendemain, j'interroge Cooper.

  * Monsieur, je sais que vous savez qui et pourquoi.

  * Qu'importe ce que je sais, Elizabeth.

  * J'ai le droit de savoir aussi, ne croyez-vous pas ?

  * Cela vous avancerait à quoi ?

  * A comprendre, monsieur !

  * Il y a certaines choses dans la vie qu'on doit accepter de ne pas comprendre. Parce qu'elles nous dépassent ou qu'elles peuvent nous mettre en grand danger.

  * Je ne vous demande pas de me révéler un secret d'Etat ! Je veux seulement savoir pourquoi Tom est mort et pourquoi j'ai perdu 10 mois de ma vie à vivre comme un légume qu'on arrose pour ne pas qu'il se dessèche.

  * Je comprends votre frustration mais ce n'est pas à moi de vous donner les réponses.

  * Oui, bien sûr. Vous me renvoyez vers Reddington. Comme les autres. Et lui refuse de me parler.

  * Il a ses raisons.

  * Que vous connaissez.

  * Oui.

  * Vous êtes d'accord avec lui ?

  * Oui.




Sa réponse calme ne fait qu'augmenter ma fureur que je contiens pourtant encore un peu.

  * Donc, en me laissant dans l'ignorance, vous pensez tous me protéger ! Avez-vous seulement pensé à moi ? A ce que je pouvais ressentir ? Il s'agit moins de frustration que de colère, Monsieur. Je veux que ceux qui ont fait ça le paient au prix fort.

  * Raison de plus pour ne rien vous dire. Pour l'instant, vous êtes encore choquée. Plus tard, je pense que Reddington vous dira tout. Quand vous serez plus calme.




Et là, j'explose dans une réponse comme un cri :

  * Non mais vous vous entendez là ? Vous me dites que je devrais agir calmement et presque faire comme si de rien n'était si je veux qu'on me témoigne un peu de respect en me disant la vérité. Vous bafouez tous mon droit légitime à la colère. Vous me traitez en demeurée incapable de gérer la vérité. Et vous vous rassurez vous-mêmes en vous disant que c'est pour mon propre bien. Ainsi votre conscience est tranquille. J'en ai assez, Monsieur !

  * Elizabeth...

  * Comment auriez-vous réagi, vous, à ma place ?

  * Vous avez encore Agnès. Pensez-y. Votre colère vous fait oublier que votre enfant a besoin de votre amour, pas de votre colère. Qu'elle ne comprend pas pourquoi vous pleurez. Elle ne se souvient pas de Tom, elle. Ou si peu.

  * Comment osez-vous ? J'aime ma fille et je fais de mon mieux pour lui éviter le spectacle de ma fureur.

  * Elle la ressent. Et j'ose parce que je vous aime comme un père. Si Red consent à vous dire la vérité, il sait aussi que, vous connaissant, vous irez tête baissée là où il ne faut surtout pas que vous alliez. Vous y emmèneriez Agnès aussi. Red a beaucoup de défauts mais il ne vous laissera jamais tomber. Il vous protégera toujours y compris de vous-même. C'est ce qu'il a toujours essayé de faire avec plus ou moins de réussite.

  * Parce qu'il est mon père ?

  * Elizabeth, le plus important n'est pas ce qu'il est mais ce qu'il fait pour vous.




Il ne confirme pas mes dires. Et d'un coup, je me calme. Le soufflé de mon ire redescend.

  * Monsieur, la chemise...

  * Quelle chemise ?

  * Celle où vous avez prélevé la tâche de sang et qui a servi au test ADN.

  * Je vous ai dit que c'était la sienne, oui.

  * L'autre nuit, dans un cauchemar, j'ai parlé à ma mère. Elle disait que cette chemise appartenait à mon père mais que Reddington l'a lui avait empruntée quand la sienne fut brûlée dans l'incendie.

  * Quelle est votre question ?

  * Ma mère prétend que Reddington n'est pas mon père.

  * C'était un rêve, Elizabeth.

  * Et si c'était vrai ? Si j'avais réellement eu cette conversation avec elle ? Ce ne serait pas la première fois.




Il ne semble même pas étonné d'apprendre que je discute avec une morte pendant mon sommeil. Parce que c'est quelque chose de tout à fait normal, bien sûr. Tout le monde fait ça. Cependant, il se tourne vers la fenêtre et ne me regarde plus pour me répondre. 

  * J'ai le souvenir de Reddington blessé et le sang coulait là où je l'ai prélevé.

  * Est-il possible qu'il y ait une confusion ? Pardonnez-moi cette question mais quelle partie de la chemise avez-vous découpée ?

  * Sous le poumon droit. Pourquoi ?

  * Je ne sais pas. Je dois vérifier ça. Toujours est-il que Red ne m'a jamais vraiment confirmé qu'il était mon père. Auparavant, il m'avait laissée croire que j'avais tué ce maudit père dont ma mère m'a dit qu'il était dangereux.

  * Reddington peut l'être.

  * Non, pas pour moi. Or autant lui que ma mère m'ont toujours parlé de mon père comme quelqu'un de dangereux pour moi.




Il se retourne vers moi. Son air ennuyé est une réponse en soi. J'enfonce le clou.

  * J'ai raison de douter, n'est-ce pas ?

  * Encore une fois, ce n'est pas à moi de confirmer ou d'infirmer. Je n'aurais jamais dû faire faire ce test ADN qui vous trouble désormais encore plus que vous ne l'êtes.

  * J'ai toutes les raisons de l'être, Monsieur. Je n'ai plus rien de sûr pour me servir de pilier. Rien d'autre qu'une enfant de 2 ans et demi qui attend de moi que je sois forte pour elle.

  * Vous avez des amis, des gens qui vous aiment. Beaucoup n'en ont pas autant, Elizabeth.




Résumé : je dois tout avaler afin que ma fille soit heureuse. Je dois être gentille et douce et puis quoi encore ??? La colère refait surface. 

  * Et que vais-je dire à ma fille quand elle me demandera pourquoi son père est mort et qui étaient ses grands-parents ? Voyons... « alors ma chérie, tu sais, ton père a été tué par un inconnu pour des raisons que j'ignore. Tes grands-parents ? Deux sont des criminels notoires, ma mère était une espionne et mon père un dangereux inconnu. Si tu veux en savoir plus, interroge ceux qui se prétendent mes amis. » A moins que l'on m'efface de nouveau la mémoire et qu'on en fasse autant pour Agnès. Ce serait le plus sûr moyen de nous maintenir en vie toutes les deux et de préserver notre...innocence. J'allais dire ignorance. Tiens, en voilà une idée qui serait bonne ! Je vais en parler à Reddington car je suis certaine qu'il va abonder dans ce sens sans hésiter ! Qu'en dites-vous ? On efface tout ? Je dois redevenir la gentille Elizabeth ou Masha ou je ne sais qui ? On me dit qui je dois aimer et surtout, surtout, on m'interdit de me poser des questions !!!




Il ne répond plus mais me regarde, désolé. Puis il s'en va, le dos un peu plus voûté qu'avant. Je n'ai rien appris de plus sinon qu'il est possible que Red ne soit pas mon père. Lui, quand je vais lui tomber dessus, il va avoir mal. Plus de quartiers ! Ce sera stop ou encore. Il faut que ça cesse. Tout ce mal, tous ces morts, pour quoi ? Pour qui ? Et lui, il fait quoi là au milieu ?

 

**********

 

Les jours suivants, seul Dembe vient me rendre visite avec Agnès. Red joue l'homme invisible. Ma tête à couper que Cooper lui a fait part de notre entrevue. Et de mes griefs. Donc, plutôt que de venir m'affronter, monsieur joue la fille de l'air et ne vient plus me voir. Lâche !

 

Cooper avait raison sur un point cependant : Agnès ressent ma colère. Elle me regarde parfois de côté, méfiante, et attend un sourire ou un mot doux pour venir se blottir contre moi. Ma pauvre petite fille, dans quel monde t'avons-nous fait naître ?

 

L'avantage de ma colère c'est qu'elle enferme ma douleur dans son carcan de rage. Je ne pleure pas, je bous. Intérieurement, je suis une marmite. Je fais de mon mieux pour ne rien montrer à Agnès mais parfois, j'ai des sautes d'humeur et ces rêves désormais quotidiens où ma mère me parle et me répète inlassablement de faire confiance à Red. Red qui ne vient plus me voir. Qui prend de mes nouvelles via Dembe. Red qui fait je ne sais trop quoi. Je m'en moque de ce qu'il fait ! Je veux le voir.

 

Une semaine passe encore sans qu'il soit montré. Je quitterai l'hôpital demain. Je n'ai plus de chez moi,  alors il a été convenu que j'irai chez Reddington pendant quelques temps jusqu'à ce que je trouve un nouvel appartement pour Agnès et moi.

 

 

TBC.....

 


	2. Surprise sur prise !

 

Dembe et Agnès viennent seuls me chercher à la sortie de l'hôpital. Red ? Toujours invisible.

Sitôt dans la voiture, je revêts mon plus innocent sourire pour interroger Dembe.

  * Red n'a pas pu venir ?

  * Il est occupé par ailleurs, Elizabeth.

  * Ce qui le retient doit être important pour qu'il n'ait plus 5 minutes à m'accorder, y compris par téléphone. Il se passe quoi au juste, Dembe ?

  * J'espère que vous allez aimer la maison. Raymond a pensé qu'elle pourrait vous plaire.

  * C'est la sienne, pas la mienne. Moi, j'y serai invitée le temps que je nous trouve un autre toit. Que fait Red en ce moment ? Dembe, il ne m'a jamais autant délaissée depuis qu'il a fait irruption dans ma vie.

 




Il ne dit plus rien, concentré sur la route. Je sais que je le mets mal à l'aise. Il n'y est pour rien, lui, si Reddington n'a pas assez de...courage...pour me regarder en face ou même me dire bonjour.

Nous roulons environ ½ heure avant de parvenir devant les grilles d'une propriété qui s'ouvrent dès que la voiture apparaît. Système électrique. Nous faisons peut-être 150 mètres au milieu d'un parc où des chênes, des cèdres, des platanes, des cyprès se disputent les meilleures places. Il y a de la pelouse bien tondue et des massifs de fleurs. C'est superbe. Au printemps, cet endroit doit ressembler au paradis.

Puis, sitôt le virage dépassé apparaît la maison. Comme celle de mon enfance, immense. Il n'a pas lésiné sur les moyens !!! Ce genre de bicoque en banlieue de Washington coûte une vraie fortune. A croire qu'il a su très rapidement accroître son capital pour redevenir aussi riche qu'avant.

 

**********

 

Nous descendons de la voiture et Agnès me prend par la main pour me faire visiter. Le sol du hall d'entrée est tout de blanc marbré. Sur les murs pendent des tableaux et un escalier central monte vers les étages. Agnès me conduit sur la droite. Et là...se trouve Red.  Et Cooper, et Ressler, et Aram, et Samar aussi. Ils sont tous là. Souriants.

Derrière eux est suspendue une banderole où l'on peut lire : « Bon retour parmi nous, Elizabeth ».

Je ne sais que dire alors je ne dis rien. Je subis plus que je n'apprécie les accolades, les étreintes, les mots gentils que je me dois de rendre avec des sourires. Mon cœur n'y est pas et je pense qu'ils le savent. Mais dans ce monde où tout est faux, je fais semblant d'apprécier la surprise et d'être heureuse d'être là.

Red demeure cependant en retrait. Je le vois du coin de l'oeil discuter avec Dembe puis avec Donald et Cooper. Les voici mes coupables de silence. Ils sont là à me regarder comme si j'étais une poupée de porcelaine prête à me casser si l'on me touche.

 

Décidée, je m'avance vers eux en plaquant un sourire bienveillant sur mon visage.

  * Alors messieurs, on fait des messes basses ? Je n'ai pourtant pas vu de prêtre ici.

  * Nous disions que vous aviez l'air en forme, Elizabeth.

  * Je le suis, Monsieur.

  * Tu t'es sacrément bien remise en tout cas.

  * Il suffit parfois d'avoir de bonnes raisons pour nous motiver, Ress. Vous allez bien, Reddington ?

  * Je vais bien, Elizabeth.

  * Vous m'en voyez ravie. Je commençais à penser que vous vous étiez porté volontaire pour partir sur l'ISS.

  * J'y avais songé mais, selon la NASA, je suis trop vieux pour ça.

  * Vous auriez dû demander aux Russes. Je suis sûre qu'ils seraient moins regardants pour vous. N'est-ce pas ?

  * Ma foi, c'est bien possible.

  * Et donc, vous parliez de quoi tous les trois ?

  * De vous.

  * C'est original.




Ressler et Cooper s'éclipsent soudain.

 

  * Courage fuyons, déclarent les deux compères pris en faute. Le dernier s'attend à passer à la casserole mais...ce sera sans témoin, qu'il se rassure. Et quand il s'y attendra le moins. J'ai tout appris de lui, y compris à accepter qu'il soit lâche.




Premier soupir.

  * Je vais partir, Elizabeth.

  * Oh, vraiment ? Quelle surprise ! Les bras m'en tombent !




Second soupir.

  * Je vais partir chercher l'homme qui vous a pris votre mari et 10 mois de votre vie.

  * Je viens.

  * Non. Je le ramène ici. Après, il sera tout à vous. Vous pourrez obtenir de lui toutes les réponses qui semblent tant vous obséder.




Un point pour lui. Je me radoucis instantanément.

  * Pourquoi maintenant, Red ?

  * Parce que cette vengeance vous appartient. J'ai attendu que vous soyez remise pour faire ce qu'il fallait.

  * Et si je n'étais jamais sortie du coma ?




Il ne me répond pas avec des mots mais son regard est éloquent.

  * Quand partez-vous ?

  * Demain. Ce soir, j'aimerais que nous passions la soirée ensemble. Si vous le désirez, bien sûr.

  * Si je le désire ? Red, cela fait presque deux semaines que je ne vous ai pas vu. Pourquoi ? A cause de ce que j'ai dit à Cooper ?

  * En partie, oui. J'étais également très occupé par le piège monté pour capturer Garvey en vie.

 




Puis Samar vient nous rejoindre. Et Aram. Je regarde Red qui leur sourit, un brin soulagé. Tous les échappatoires sont bons pourvu qu'ils lui permettent de ne pas me faire la moindre confidence.

Bon, certes, il va me ramener Garvey et je pourrai lui soutirer les informations que je veux. Néanmoins, quelque chose me dit qu'il ne me dira pas tout. Et puis, je voudrais que pour une fois, ce soit Red qui me parle. Or il ne le fera jamais à moins d'y être obligé. Voilà, c'est ça. Je dois l'y obliger.

Un sourire sardonique se dessine sur mes lèvres tandis que je l'observe discuter avec Dembe.

 

**********

 

Enfin tout le monde s'en va. Après un bon bain bien chaud, je vais m'occuper d'Agnès, la faire manger et la coucher.

  * Maman, lis.

  * Tu veux une histoire ?

  * Oui maman, te plaît.




Je prends un livre au hasard.

  * Celle-ci ?

  * Oui.




Je commence à lire sous son regard ravi et elle s'endort avant la fin de l'histoire. Logique. Elle a eu une sacrée journée, elle aussi. Et n'a pas pu faire sa sieste. Elle est encore si petite et déjà si grande...une larme perle au coin de mes yeux. Puis j'entends un bruit derrière moi. Je n'ai pas le temps de me retourner que je sens Red à mes côtés, sa main venant se poser sur mon épaule. Il me sourit, va embrasser doucement Agnès et me tend la main. Que je ne prends pas. S'il croit que sa tendresse va m'apaiser, il se met le doigt dans l'oeil !

 

Soupir numéro 3, puis nous quittons ensemble la chambre d'Agnès pour nous rendre au rez-de-chaussée afin de dîner.

Sur la table sont disposés des couverts pour deux personnes.

  * Dembe ne dîne pas avec nous ?

  * Il avait d'autres projets.




Parfait. Il se tourne vers moi, un verre à la main.

  * Désirez-vous boire un verre avant de dîner ?

  * Que me proposez-vous ?

  * Chardonnay ?

  * Vous n'avez rien de plus fort ? Comme ce que vous avez dans votre verre par exemple.

  * Vous voulez un whisky, Elizabeth ?

  * Sec, sans glace.




Il sourit et me sert. Puis il lève son verre afin que nous trinquions.

  * A votre retour.

  * A votre départ.




Il grimace. Je viens de lancer les hostilités avant de reprendre plus « gentiment » :

  * Pourquoi êtes-vous toujours comme ça avec moi ?

  * Comment ça ?

  * Gentil, tendre, affectueux, patient et secret. Terriblement secret. Pourquoi attendez-vous toujours une catastrophe pour lever un bout du voile de mon passé, ou du vôtre ?

  * Je ne veux pas vous perdre.

  * Vous avez promis à ma mère de me protéger, n'est-ce pas ?




Il acquiesce de la tête et rajoute :

  * Et à Sam aussi.

  * Qui êtes-vous ?

  * Votre mère ne vous l'a pas dit dans votre rêve ?

  * Ange salvateur ou démon vengeur. Tels étaient ses mots.

  * Les morts parlent bien, finalement.

  * Et ça ne semble même pas vous surprendre que j'ai pu parler avec ma mère qui est morte depuis bientôt 30 ans ?

  * J'ai parlé avec elle aussi quand je suis allé à Cape May, après votre fausse mort.

  * Vraiment ?

  * Vraiment. J'avais besoin d'absolution, ou quelque chose dans le genre.

  * Vous l'avez trouvée ?

  * Non. Mais je vis avec tant que vous restez en vie. Je sais me satisfaire de cet immense prix de consolation.

  * C'est sympa de constater que je suis un prix de consolation pour mon père !




Soupir numéro 4, sans réponse, alors qu'il plonge ses yeux dans les miens. Il espère sans doute que je vais y lire la vérité sans qu'il ait besoin de la formuler.

J'abandonne toutefois la partie le temps de dîner. Nous discutons surtout d'Agnès, des parents de Tom, de l'endroit où il est enterré, mais nous n'abordons plus ni ma mère, ni lui.

 

**********

 

Après le repas, il me conduit dans la bibliothèque où il ressort un album photo qu'il me tend. Je m'assieds sur le sofa pendant qu'il reste debout derrière moi.

Je parcours les photos sans reconnaître le moindre visage. Interrogative, je lève les yeux vers lui.

  * Qui sont ces gens ?

  * Ma famille. Mes parents et ma petite sœur.

  * Je pensais que vous n'aviez plus de famille.

  * Ils sont tous morts depuis longtemps. Ma sœur n'avait que 12 ans à l'époque. J'aurais dû y rester aussi ce jour-là. Mais le destin en avait décidé autrement.

  * Qu'essayez-vous de me dire ?




Il se tait et va fouiller une étagère, semblant chercher un livre en particulier.

  * Red, parlez-moi.

  * De quoi voulez-vous que je vous parle, Elizabeth ?

  * Vous le savez très bien. De ce que Dembe vous a conseillé de me dire.

  * Je ne peux pas.

  * Vous le pouvez mais vous refusez de le faire. Pourquoi ? Et ne me dites pas encore que c'est pour me protéger !

  * C'est pourtant le cas.

  * NON !




Voilà, la colère que je retenais de toutes mes forces depuis des jours, des heures, vient de surgir dans ce hurlement de rage.

Il a sursauté.

  * Maintenant, nous allons jouer cartes sur table tous les deux parce que sinon...

  * Sinon quoi, Elizabeth ?




Il est toujours tellement calme que cela ne fait qu'accroître encore ma fureur.

  * Sinon....sinon je ne veux plus jamais vous revoir. Soit vous parlez ce soir soit vous partez pour toujours.

  * Vous ne voulez pas ça.

  * Oh que si je le veux ! J'en ai marre de vos secrets. Marre qu'à cause d'eux les gens meurent devant moi. Sam, Meera, Nik, Kate, et enfin Tom...combien de temps encore, Reddington ? Combien de tombes à aller fleurir ? Combien de douleurs à endurer ? N'en avez-vous pas assez de causer la mort partout où vous passez sous prétexte que vous refusez de me dire de quoi il retourne exactement ? Et ne me dites pas non plus que Garvey me dira tout ! Je vous connais, je sais que vous allez trouver un moyen de l'en empêcher. Et puis, c'est de vous que j'attends les réponses, pas des autres. Je veux que vous ayez le courage de m'affronter sur le terrain de la vérité, pour une fois dans votre vie.

  * Et si je ne peux pas le faire ?

  * Oh arrêtez votre cinéma !

 




Il s'approche de moi. Toujours aussi calme, légèrement anxieux.

  * Je parle ou je pars ?

  * Pour toujours. Je ne plaisante pas. Je suis à bout. J'ai besoin de réponses franches.




Son sourire se fait charmeur. Sans effet.

  * Je pensais que vous teniez un peu à moi.

  * J'aimais Tom et je dois vivre sans lui. Pensez-vous que je ne saurais pas vivre sans vous ?




Il se recule un peu, se gratte le cuir chevelu et réfléchit. Puis après quelques longues minutes où ma cocotte minute a failli exploser, il déclare enfin :

  * D'accord. On va faire un marché tous les deux. Vous n'avez droit qu'à trois questions et je vous promets d'y répondre franchement.

  * Sans mentir ?

  * Je ne vous ai jamais menti.

  * Si. Ce qui amène la première question.

  * Réfléchissez bien aux questions que vous allez choisir, Elizabeth. Certaines pourraient vous perturber.

  * Parce que vous me trouvez calme, posée et pondérée, là ? Parce que ma vie n'est pas assez perturbée selon vous ?




Non mais je rêve !

  * Je vous écoute.

  * Qu'est-ce que Dembe voulait que vous me disiez ?

  * La vérité.

  * Quelle vérité ?

  * C'est votre seconde question, Elizabeth. Attention.




Quel enf....de première !!!

  * Vous vous foutez de moi ? Vous n'avez rien du génie de la lampe, Reddington. Mais puisque vous voulez jouer à ça, je vais reformuler : quelle vérité devriez-vous me dire qui me fasse prendre conscience que vous n'êtes pas celui que je crois ?




Soupir numéro...je ne sais plus combien. C'est un nouveau tic chez lui ?

  * Pendant quatre ans, vous n'avez jamais vraiment pensé que j'étais votre père car vous me faisiez confiance, du moins sur ce point. Jamais je ne vous avais menti bien qu'en ayant souvent refusé de vous dévoiler la vérité. A plusieurs reprises, je vous ai dit que votre père était mort. Vous vous êtes même souvenu que vous aviez tiré sur lui. Et malgré tout, un malheureux test ADN exécuté à partir d'une vieille chemise qui ne m'appartenait même pas vous a poussé à croire que tout ce que je vous avais toujours dit était faux. J'étais subitement devenu votre père alors que... je n'ai même jamais couché avec votre mère !!!

  * Elle a donc dit vrai dans mon rêve. Vous aviez emprunté cette chemise à mon père car la vôtre avait brûlé.




Il hausse les épaules. Ca change.

  * J'ai sorti son corps des flammes à votre demande.

  * Est-ce qu'il était blessé au-dessous du poumon droit ?

  * Oui. Fin des questions.




Il se dirige lentement vers la porte. Je l'y suis, de plus en plus furax contre lui.

  * Raymond Reddington ou qui que vous soyez, si vous quittez cette pièce maintenant, je vous promets que vous ne me reverrez plus jamais.




Il se retourne vers moi et me toise avec un sourire triste.

  * Vous me faites un odieux chantage aux sentiments, Elizabeth.

  * Et comment ! C'est ma seule arme contre vous. J'ignore pourquoi vous tenez autant à moi.




Sa main vient caresser ma joue, doucement. Je la repousse avec violence.

  * Ne me touchez pas !

  * Je vous révulse à ce point ?

  * Je veux vos réponses, pas votre tendresse.




Il se rapproche dangereusement de moi à présent.

  * Tu crois qu'il s'agit de tendresse, Lizzie ?




C'est quoi ce tutoiement intime subitement ? Je passe outre.

  * Qui êtes-vous ?

  * Un homme qui s'appelle Raymond Reddington et qui est fatigué de se battre contre toi.

  * Alors répondez-moi.

  * A quoi ?

 




Je ne sais même plus. Je m'écarte de lui en le repoussant des deux mains. Il me laisse faire et met la main sur la poignée de la porte. Je me sens subitement lasse.

  * Pourquoi Tom est mort, Red ?

  * Parce qu'il est allé mettre son nez dans des affaires beaucoup trop dangereuses pour lui. Parce qu'il aimait jouer avec la mort. Parce qu'il se prenait pour un garçon plus intelligent et plus fort que les autres. Parce qu'il n'a jamais pris la mesure de ce qu'il affrontait. Tom est mort parce qu'il pensait pouvoir prendre ma place. Voilà pourquoi, Elizabeth.

  * Votre place ? Mais quelle place avez-vous au juste ? Qui sont ces gens qui me pourchassent la nuit ? Pourquoi ma mère en a-t-elle si peur ? Pourquoi tout ça ? Et qui était mon père ?

  * Un homme encore plus dangereux que moi. Je refuse de vous en dire plus pour l'instant. Pour votre propre bien et celui d'Agnès, pour la dernière fois, faites-moi confiance. Vous saurez absolument tout en temps voulu mais un pied devant l'autre, Elizabeth. Je dois auparavant m'assurer qu'il ne vous arrivera rien.




Admettons.

  * J'ai une dernière question cependant.

  * Bon sang, Elizabeth !

  * Suis-je tellement importante à vos yeux que vous preniez le risque permanent de tout perdre pour me protéger ou me sauver, et tellement importante aux yeux de ces gens pour qu'ils prennent le risque de tout perdre en voulant me tuer ?

  * Oui.

  * Pourquoi ?




Il tourne déjà les talons et sort de la bibliothèque. Je le rejoins comme une furie dans le couloir et le plaque contre le mur avec violence.

  * Pourquoi ?




 

Il ne répond toujours pas. Et là, pour une raison totalement inconnue, je fonds sur sa bouche, je l'ouvre et je l'embrasse à perdre haleine. Sans passion mais avec toute ma rage. Il me rend mon baiser avec la même rage, semble-t-il. Puis il me repousse un peu pour reprendre aussitôt mes lèvres avec plus de douceur. Je ne veux pas de sa douceur. Je veux...je veux...

Il embrasse merveilleusement bien. Sa langue s'enroule autour de la mienne, la caresse, apaise son ardeur, tant et si bien que je finis par apprécier son baiser. Vraiment apprécier. Jusqu'au moment où, par nécessité, nous nous séparons. Je croise son regard sombre et la panique s'empare de moi.

Mon Dieu, qu'ai-je fait ? Qu'avons-nous fait tous les deux ?

 

Je le laisse planté dans ce couloir et je pars en courant presque dans ma chambre où je m'affale sur le lit, totalement sonnée par ce qu'il vient de se passer.

 

TBC....

 


	3. Les points sur les i

 

Reddington n'est pas mon père et la première chose que je fais en l'apprenant c'est l'embrasser à pleine bouche ?!!! Quand ils ont prétendu que je n'avais pas de séquelles neurologiques de mon traumatisme crânien, ils n'ont pas dû tout vérifier ! Mais qu'est-ce qu'il m'a pris ?????

Plus jamais ça. Non, plus jamais. Je me rue dans la salle de bain pour constater les dégâts : lèvres pulpeuses et aussi rouges que mes joues. Ah il est beau le résultat ! Je devais garder le contrôle de la situation, l'obliger à me parler et non me conduire comme une nymphomane décérébrée !

En me lavant les dents j'espère retirer tout souvenir de ces baisers. Pas un, plusieurs ! Le premier, c'était de la rage pure. Le second...du plaisir. Je suis bonne pour l'asile ! Bon, d'accord, Red embrasse très bien. Et quand je dis très bien, sur une échelle de 0 à 20, il dépasse les 25. Avec sa langue, il pourrait faire fondre la banquise. Et ses lèvres sont si douces qu'il pourrait, d'une seule caresse, apprivoiser le plus farouche des félins.

Je ne suis qu'une femme, après tout. Une femme, une veuve dont le mari est mort trop récemment pour se permettre d'aller batifoler avec la première bouche venue. Et lui, pourquoi il ne m'a pas repoussée, hein ? T'es nulle, Elizabeth. Ouvre les yeux, regarde-toi et pense à toutes les fois où ce qui vient de se passer aurait très bien pu arriver auparavant. Tu le savais et tu refusais de le voir.

Oh et puis, quelle importance après tout ! Ce n'était qu'une folie passagère, deux baisers échangés sous le coup de la colère, rien de plus. Non, cela ne voulait rien dire de plus. Il a apprécié ? Tant mieux, ça lui fera de jolis souvenirs pour ses longues soirées d'hiver quand il sera très vieux et que plus aucune femme n'aura envie de déposer de baiser sur sa bouche.

Je regagne mon lit et me couche en fixant le plafond pour me calmer les nerfs. En pelote, les nerfs. Si l'on met de côté la fin de la soirée et cet incident de parcours, j'ai quand même appris certaines choses importantes ce soir.

Ah oui ? Lesquelles ?

 

  * Tu ne vas pas mieux, ma fille. Voici que tu te parles à toi-même maintenant.

  * Oh, dis, la voix de la sagesse, tu ne peux pas la mettre en sourdine ce soir ? Je ne suis pas d'humeur.

  * Je me tais si tu m'écoutes.

  * Comment veux-tu que je t'écoute si tu ne me dis rien ?

  * Elizabeth, tu as raison : tu es nulle.




Je deviens folle. Demain, à la première heure, je retourne à l'hôpital pour passer un scanner, une IRM, voir un psychiatre au besoin.

 

Inspirer, expirer. Inspirer, expirer. Inspirer, expirer.

Reddington n'est pas mon père. Il veut me protéger. Et retour à la case départ en classe touriste.

Parce que, concrètement, je ne suis pas beaucoup plus avancée sur les raisons pour lesquelles Garvey a tué Tom. Tout ce que m'a dit Red ne sert à rien. Ce ne sont pas des faits mais son analyse à lui du comportement de Tom.

Je ferme les yeux un instant. Concentre-toi sur ce jour-là, Liz. Tom, les hommes, Garvey, le rouquin...le rouquin...

 

**********

 

Je rouvre les yeux, et je pars en trombe vers la chambre de Red. Que j'ouvre sans frapper.

  * Il y avait quoi dans le sac que Garvey a récupéré dans la chambre d'Agnès ?




Red sort de sa salle de bain, une serviette enroulée autour des hanches.

  * Tu viens finir ce que tu as commencé tout à l'heure, Elizabeth ?

  * Je veux savoir ce qu'il y avait dans ce sac, c'est tout.

  * Et moi je veux...que tu sortes de ma chambre ou que tu te couches dans mon lit, au choix.

  * Je le saurai bien vite et vous le savez. Pourquoi ne rien me dire ?




Il se rapproche de moi tel un chat qui va lentement vers sa proie. Je ne recule pas.

  * Tu me fatigues, Elizabeth. Tu veux, tu prends, tu rejettes. Tu n'hésites pas à blesser les autres par ton attitude infantile et égoïste. Maintenant, soit tu sors de ma chambre sans la réponse à ta question, soit tu assumes tes actes et je te répondrai.

  * Quels actes ?




Il est à présent devant moi, m'exposant son torse d'homme mûr, encore bien conservé cependant, et il passe une main sur ma joue. Là, je fais deux pas en arrière toute !

  * Tu le sais.




Son sourire narquois me nargue clairement.

  * Vous êtes vraiment odieux. Et pervers. Et...




La situation semble beaucoup l'amuser.

  * Et quoi ?

  * Je vous déteste.




Il rit.

  * Tu aimerais me détester, ce serait tellement plus facile. Mais tu ne l'as jamais fait. Et tu sais pourquoi ? Parce qu'il y a quelque chose en toi qui te retient et te pousse vers moi. Quelque chose que tu refuses d'admettre. Quelque chose qui te terrifie aussi.




Son rire s'éteint et son regard se fait plus dur.

  * Psychologie à deux balles, Reddington.




Beaucoup plus dur.

  * On dit souvent que la meilleure défense c'est l'attaque. Tu dois te sentir réellement en danger avec moi pour passer le plus clair de ton temps à m'attaquer. Et c'est à mon tour d'en avoir assez.




Il recule un peu, souffle et enchaîne d'une voix ferme et triste.

  * J'ai passé 10 mois à vivre comme un zombie, gérant mes affaires, m'occupant de ta fille, donnant des noms au FBI, achetant cette maison pour Agnès et toi, faisant des allers-retours tous les jours à l'hôpital dans l'espoir que tu te réveilles. Ai-je un merci ? J'ai des questions. Je ne t'ai jamais parlé de ce que j'avais également vécu quand tu avais simulé ta mort. Je vais te le dire, Elizabeth. J'ai souhaité mourir, j'ai tout fait pour y parvenir mais c'est vrai, comme tu l'as dit, je suis trop lâche, même pour me suicider. Alors j'ai oublié de vivre dans les pipes d'opium. Puis je me suis rendu à Cape May pour en finir comme ta mère en avait fini. Pour que la boucle soit bouclée. Ai-je jamais eu un mot d'excuse ? Rien. Non, toi, tout ce que tu veux ce sont des réponses, toujours des réponses. Tu me fais un chantage ignoble pour les obtenir. Tu veux que je sois ton père ? Je le suis. Tu veux que je sois ton ami ? J'ai cru l'être. Tu veux m'embrasser ? Embrassons-nous ! Et là, tu es dans ma chambre, à peine vêtue, et tu me parles d'un sac. Le jour où tu seras adulte, Elizabeth, viens me voir et nous en discuterons. Ce soir, je suis fatigué de toi.

 




Abasourdie. C'est la première fois qu'il me dit tout ça, comme ça. J'ai besoin de m'asseoir, ou d'un verre, ou de courir loin. Ou...

Je me mets bêtement à pleurer. Puis incapable de stopper le flot de larmes, je me recroqueville sur moi-même, là devant lui. Il faut que ça sorte. Tout ce mal, toute cette douleur que j'ai contenue derrière la fureur, je dois l'évacuer.

Il me soulève un peu et me prend dans ses bras. Je me retrouve pour la seconde fois de la soirée contre lui, à la différence que cette fois, ma tête repose contre la peau nue de son torse. Et cela m'est égal. Je pleure tandis qu'il me caresse les cheveux en me murmurant des excuses.

  * Pardon, Lizzie. Je ne voulais pas te faire du mal. Je suis désolé.




Je parviens à relever la tête pour lui répondre.

  * Pas vous. Pas...toi...c'est Tom. C'est trop, Red. J'ai trop mal.

  * Je sais. Toute cette colère en toi masquait ta peine.

  * Mais je suis allée trop loin.

  * Un peu. Mais je ne t'en veux pas.

  * Oh Red...




Et c'est reparti. Je sens qu'il m'allonge sur son lit où j'enfouis mon visage dans l'oreiller et il disparaît quelques instants.

  * Je te laisse mon lit cette nuit. Je vais aller prendre le tien.

  * Non, attends...




Je me relève en séchant un peu mes yeux. Il s'est agenouillé près du lit. Je n'avais pas fait attention au fait qu'il était désormais en peignoir. Il prend ma main et cette fois, je la lui laisse volontiers.

  * Lizzie, tu dois vider ton stock de larmes. Demain, tu vas aller sur la tombe de Tom et recommencer. Et si tu le peux, dès que tu le peux, pars seule au bord de n'importe quelle plage et pousses-y le cri qui tue.

  * Le quoi ?

  * On l'appelle parfois le cri qui tue mais en fait, c'est seulement le cri qui vient de l'intérieur de toi. Il faut qu'il sorte de tes tripes. Comme un cri d'animal, si tu veux.

  * C'est le cri que poussent les karatékas par exemple avant chaque combat. Je connais, j'ai lu un truc là-dessus un jour.

  * Voilà. Alors je t'encourage vivement à le mettre en pratique. Cela fait un bien fou. Tu te sentiras vidée sur le moment. Puis tu reviendras à la maison et tu recommenceras aussi souvent que nécessaire. Il le faut, pour toi.




Je baisse les yeux.

  * Merci. Red...pardon pour mon attitude. Pas seulement depuis ma sortie du coma mais depuis...toujours. Je ne sais pas si tu mérites mieux mais sans doute pas ce que je t'ai fait subir.

  * Tu me tutoies à ton tour, c'est ma récompense.




Il réussit à m'arracher un mince sourire.

  * Tu es bête.

  * Je peux l'être si nécessaire. Et Lizzie, même si tu ne couches pas avec moi, tu auras quand même la réponse à ta question demain matin, je te le promets.

  * Vrai ?

  * Promis. Et tu restes ici cette nuit.

  * Non, je vais regagner ma chambre.

  * Pas question !Tu viens de mouiller mon lit !




Il a gagné, je ris.

  * J'espère que tu ne vas pas mouiller le mien pour te venger.




Il se joint à mon rire puis dépose un baiser sur mon front en se relevant.

  * Essaie de dormir maintenant. On se voit demain.

  * A quelle pars-tu ?

  * 9h.

  * Tu vas en Angleterre ?

  * Oui.




Il referme la porte sur lui.

 

**********

 

Quelle soirée !

Je m'allonge entre les draps qui portent son odeur familière. Je l'aime bien, c'est vrai. Peut-être plus que bien. Impossible pour moi d'analyser ce que je ressens en ce moment. Mais il a le mérite d'être là alors qu'il n'y a plus personne.

Tout ce qu'il m'a dit sur moi est vrai. Vis-à-vis de lui, j'ai souvent été égoïste. Je le pensais suffisamment attaché à moi pour tout me pardonner. Alors je ne lui ai rien épargné. Aucune remontrance, aucune colère, aucune blessure. Je ne l'ai jamais remercié pour tout ce qu'il avait fait et qu'il continue à faire. Ingrate comme une enfant gâtée et capricieuse.

A son retour, il faudra que je me montre plus gentille avec lui. Que j'essaie de le comprendre. Et obtenir des réponses claires sans le brusquer. Tout en douceur. Enfin, juste ce qu'il faut.

 

Et je m'endors après quelques larmes supplémentaires et une dernière question qui trotte dans ma tête : combien de litres de larmes pouvons-nous laisser couler avant d'être aussi secs que des triques ?

 

Pendant la nuit, je fais un nouveau cauchemar où je suis en bord de mer, des hommes sans visage à mes trousses. Je me retrouve vite acculée entre eux et l'océan. Et apparaît soudain ma mère.

  * Tu sais bien nager, Masha ?

  * Je me défends. Pourquoi ?

  * Alors tu vas faire comme moi. Je te promets que tout se passera bien.

  * Non, maman, non. Toi tu t'es noyée ici.

  * C'est ce que Raymond t'a dit ?

  * Non, c'est ce que j'en ai déduit quand il m'a dit qu'il était venu sur cette plage, t'avait parlé et avait ensuite voulu mourir comme tu l'avais fait.

  * J'ai plongé dans l'océan, Masha mais je ne suis pas morte noyée. J'aurais pu m'en sortir si ces hommes ne m'avaient pas tiré dessus.

  * Attends, tu n'es pas morte noyée ?

  * Je ne voulais pas vraiment me suicider. Raymond est venu me voir pour me dire que je devais disparaître pour te permettre d'être libre et couper tout lien avec toi de façon définitive.

  * Il voulait que tu te suicides ?

  * Non. Il voulait que je disparaisse. Alors nous avons pensé que je pourrais simuler mon suicide. Tu sais ce que c'est de simuler sa mort, non ? Pour te sauver, j'étais prête à courir le risque.

  * Et comment ces hommes t'ont retrouvée ?




Je la vois plonger dans l'eau et les hommes s'approcher. Le grand rouquin me prend par les épaules et me dit : « tu voulais prendre un bain ? Pas de problème. » Et il me maintient la tête sous l'eau jusqu'à...

 

**********

 

Ce que je me réveille en sursaut. Le jour n'est pas encore levé. Machinalement, je passe ma main sous l'oreiller pour y trouver non pas mon portable mais une arme. Red...J'ai dormi dans son lit. Je souris en sentant sur moi sa propre odeur. Une douche me fera le plus grand bien.

Je jette un œil sur le radio-réveil : 7h30.

 

Je me lève et sors de la chambre, sur la pointe des pieds. Mais en entendant des rires d'enfant et la voix de Red dans une autre chambre, je m'y dirige pour y découvrir Agnès et Red jouant à se faire des chatouilles.

  * Bonjour !

  * Maman !!!!!!!!




Les chatouilles cessent illico.

  * Bonjour Lizzie. Tu as bien dormi ?

  * Je t'en reparlerai. Je peux réintégrer ma chambre ?

  * Absolument. J'attendais que tu libères la mienne pour aller y prendre ma douche.

  * C'est fait. Agnès, qui te prépare ton petit-déjeuner le matin ?

  * Aymon.

  * Si tu viens avec moi, je vais le faire. Tu es d'accord ?

  * Ouiiiii !!!!!!!




Elle saute de son lit et prend ma main. Red nous regarde passer devant lui en souriant.

 

Un peu plus tard, il prend mon relais avec Agnès pendant que je vais à mon tour sous la douche. Puis nous nous retrouvons tous les deux dans la chambre d'Agnès afin de l'habiller. Je sens sans cesse son regard sur moi, inquiet et bienveillant.

 

Une fois Agnès habillée, il la conduit dans la salle de jeux. Puis il me prend par le bras.

  * Ici, elle ne craint rien. Elle va jouer pendant un moment toute seule mais nous deux, il faut qu'on parle.

  * D'accord.

 




Nous restons toutefois dans le couloir à surveiller Agnès du coin de l'oeil.

  * Le sac dont tu parlais hier soir, c'est Tom qui l'avait ramené. Au départ, son contenu se trouvait dans une valise mais ton mari était une vraie tête brûlée qui ne comprenait pas à quoi il se trouvait mêlé. La mort de Nik aurait pourtant dû l'arrêter.

  * Il y avait quoi dans ce sac, Red ?

  * Un squelette humain qui date de Noël 1990.

  * Celui de mon père ?

  * Oui.

  * En quoi est-ce important ?

  * Garvey te le dira, tu en as ma parole. Fais-moi confiance, s'il te plaît.




J'entends la voix de ma mère me demandant de faire confiance à Red. Il a l'air décidé à me parler alors...

  * Il a toujours le squelette ?

  * Non. Je lui ai tout repris hier, les ossements et l'analyse ADN que Tom avait demandé à Nik de faire.

  * Tom avait fait appel à Nik ?

  * Et Nik à McGee. Quand Nik est mort, Tom a pensé que McGee était le coupable puisqu'il avait disparu. Il est allé voir sa petite amie, Lena et ils ont ensemble recherché McGee. Et tous sont morts.

  * Parce que Tom les a mêlés à une affaire qui le dépassait. Cela dit, il ne pouvait pas savoir. Comment Tom a-t-il mis la main sur ce sac ?

  * Kate. Je crois qu'au départ Tom devait te ramener cette valise contenant les ossements de ton père et te montrer à quel point je pouvais être menteur. Tout était fait pour que tu me chasses de ta vie.

  * C'était quand ?

  * Juste après la mort de Kate, je suppose.




Je me remémore de ce soir-là.

  * Le soir où Tom est revenu à la maison. Il m'a dit qu'il avait des nouvelles mais je l'ai interrompu en lui apprenant que tu étais mon père. Enfin, je le pensais.

  * Il ne t'en a finalement pas parlé parce qu'il savait ce que tu ferais. Tu serais immédiatement venue me voir en me demandant des explications. Que je ne t'aurais pas données. En revanche, tu m'aurais permis de reprendre la valise, de l'enterrer de nouveau et de sauver ainsi plusieurs vies.

  * Mais Tom a préféré me laisser en dehors.

  * Oui.

  * Et maintenant, ils sont tous morts parce qu'il l'a fait.

  * Il pensait bien faire. Comme souvent. Tom n'a jamais vu d'un très bon œil ma relation avec toi.

  * Je sais, oui.

  * Il te voulait pour lui tout seul, Lizzie.

  * Vous n'avez jamais boxé dans la même catégorie tous les deux.

  * Parce que tu l'aimais et que tu me tolérais à peine ?

  * Parce que je l'aimais et que je tenais également beaucoup à toi. Mais tu le sais, non ?

  * Tu étais heureuse de croire que j'étais ton père ?

  * Pas plus que ça. Mais disons que cela expliquait en partie ton attitude.

  * En partie, oui. Il y a pourtant des moments où mon comportement n'était pas vraiment paternel.




Après la scène d'hier soir, inutile d'épiloguer sur le sujet qui me met terriblement mal à l'aise.

J'acquiesce donc de la tête en changeant de conversation.

  * Cette nuit, j'ai de nouveau parlé à ma mère et c'était très perturbant.

  * En quoi ?

  * Elle m'a dit qu'elle n'était pas morte noyée mais qu'on lui avait tiré dessus. Est-ce vrai ?

 




Je le vois se refermer aussitôt.

  * Je l'ignorais. Je savais qu'elle était morte mais je pensais que le plan que nous avions élaboré ensemble avait seulement mal tourné. Elle devait disparaître sous les yeux de ceux qui la pourchassaient. Katarina aurait pu être championne olympique de natation en apnée. Dans l'océan, c'était encore plus facile grâce aux vagues.

  * Donc, l'idée c'était de prévenir les autres qu'elle était là et ensuite, elle devait courir vers la mer et y plonger, nager suffisamment loin sous l'eau pour faire croire à sa mort.

  * C'était en effet le plan.




Je le sens tourmenté par ces souvenirs et j'en devine la raison.

  * Tu n'y es pour rien.

  * C'est ce qu'elle m'a dit aussi, tu sais.

  * Mais tu te sens toujours responsable.

  * C'est à cause de moi qu'elle était traquée, Lizzie. Voilà pourquoi je suis responsable.

  * Qu'as-tu fait ?

  * Je ne suis pas mort comme j'aurais dû l'être.

  * Avec tes parents et ta sœur ?

  * Avec mes parents et Elizabeth, ma sœur.




Et bien voilà l'explication de mon prénom ! Je ne m'y attendais pas.

  * Oh...tu m'as donné son prénom.

  * Sur le moment, ça m'a paru logique.

  * C'est elle que tu appelais Lizzie ?

  * Non, c'est toi. Elle, je l'appelais Elizabeth ou Beth. Ou Betty. Cela dépendait de mon humeur.

 




Nous nous taisons. Il regarde sa montre et me sourit d'un air navré.

  * Je dois y aller.

  * Combien de temps ?

  * 2 ou 3 jours maximum. La fille de Dembe viendra te voir pour t'aider avec Agnès. Sa fille et la tienne s'entendent bien et...cela te permettra d'avoir du temps pour toi.

  * Merci. Encore. Je ne te l'ai jamais dit suffisamment par le passé. Et j'en suis consciente et désolée.

  * Ne me remercie pas, Lizzie.

  * Si. Et sois prudent avec Garvey.

  * Je le suis toujours. Et Dembe veille sur moi. Que peut-il m'arriver ? Je t'appellerai ce soir.




Il m'embrasse sur la joue, va embrasser Agnès qui se pend à son cou et il s'en va.

 

Me voici désormais seule avec Agnès. Pour la première fois depuis...très longtemps. La dernière c'était quand Tom était parti travailler avec son père. J'ai l'impression ce matin que c'était à des années lumière d'aujourd'hui. Pourtant, deux années à peine nous séparent. Je n'ai pas eu assez de temps avec lui. Avec celui que j'avais accepté d'épouser en sachant qui il était.

Mais le savais-je vraiment ?

 

TBC......

 


	4. Scottie

 

Isabella est une jeune femme absolument délicieuse, douce comme l'est son père. Sa façon de parler, de prendre Agnès avec elle, de la regarder, de me parler aussi de Red et de Dembe, avec amour et reconnaissance, cela me fait réfléchir. Et si je m'étais trompée ? Et si Red était plus ange salvateur que démon vengeur ? Et si mon mari n'avait été qu'une parenthèse idyllique dans un monde que je ne savais pas appréhender ? Et si j'étais née pour endurer ça, m'endurcir et devenir...je ne sais quoi ?

 

Je passe la matinée avec Isabella et nos filles respectives, puis, après le déjeuner, j'appelle un taxi pour qu'il me conduise au cimetière où Tom repose. Il est temps que je fasse face à la réalité. Que je constate la fin de mon idylle. La fin de ma jeunesse. Il est temps que je dise adieu. Il est temps que je réalise que tout ce qui fut ne sera plus jamais.

Je prends la canne qui me sert encore pour de longues marches. Je marche, certes, mais il me faut souvent me reposer. Mes muscles ont encore besoin de se reformer et je vais endurer à la maison, dès demain, des séances de rééducation musculaire. On vient nous installer tout le nécessaire au sous-sol de la maison en fin d'après-midi. Red a vraiment pensé et pourvu à tout...

Je souris. Où est la colère qui m'étreignait à chaque fois que je pensais à lui depuis mon réveil ? Où est ce sentiment que je devais lui faire payer la mort de Tom parce que je le savais directement ou pas impliqué ? Je n'ai jamais oublié le fait que Garvey mentionnait son nom en torturant Tom. Il fut donc le catalyseur de toute ma colère. Selon moi, il ne pouvait y en avoir d'autre. Et surtout pas Tom...alors que...

 

**********

 

J'y suis, là, devant ce marbre gris où sont gravés deux noms et deux prénoms :

Christopher « Tom » Hargrave « Keen ». Deux hommes en un. Sa pierre tombale est une révélation pour moi. Ai-je épousé Tom ou Christopher ? Ou les deux ? Je faisais l'amour à Tom mais peut-être était-ce Christopher qui me le faisait à moi.

  * Tom...je ne saurai jamais lequel de toi vivait avec moi. Tu étais Tom avec Agnès. Tu étais Tom parfois avec moi. Mais tu m'as menti, tu m'as trahie, tu as fait ta vie en solo, loin de moi, et...tu en es mort. C'était le destin de Christopher, ça, pas le tien. Tom me manque désespérément. J'aurais voulu que tu oublies que Christopher était ton nom de naissance, que tu valais mieux que lui, que tu avais appris à devenir meilleur. Et tu l'as fait. Avec moi. En dehors, tu redevenais l'orphelin que le Major avait recueilli pour en faire son meilleur élément. Tu étais perdu et il t'a offert un foyer, de la reconnaissance pour ta valeur, de la confiance en toi. Il a fait de toi un soldat. Je me rends compte aujourd'hui de l'impact que cela a eu sur toi. Avec tes propres parents, tu as agi en soldat conditionné par le Major. Je ne sais pas encore le dixième de ce que tu as fait, de ce que tu as dû faire, de ce que tu as vécu. J'étais mariée à un homme dont je ne savais presque rien. Deux fois. Presque trois. Je vais remonter les pistes afin d'en apprendre plus sur ce que tu faisais dans mon dos. Tu as tué pour moi, ça je le sais. J'en fus témoin aussi. Mais je sais que tu as tué pour...toi, pour que je reste avec toi, pour que je t'aime encore, pour me protéger comme le faisait Red. Est-il vrai que tu voulais devenir lui ? Est-ce la raison pour laquelle tu m'as menti car tu pensais qu'il me mentait aussi ? Oh Tom....




Je m'agenouille soudain, et les larmes recommencent à couler sans que je puisse les arrêter.

Entre deux sanglots, je lui parle encore.

  * Ta dernière folie m'a coûté dix mois de ma vie. Dix mois de celle d'Agnès qui venait de perdre son père et dont la mère était absente. Elle a vécu ça, Tom. Sans Red, elle serait devenue quoi ? L'objet d'une dispute entre tes parents ? A ce sujet, ta mère a profité de tes obsèques pour se faire la belle. Ah oui, c'est vrai, j'oubliais....Scottie était ta mère, Tom. Tu es mort sans en avoir la certitude. Je te le dis. Susan Hargrave était bel et bien ta mère. Avec des parents comme les nôtres, nous n'avions aucune chance de nous en sortir vivants bien longtemps. Les gênes, ça gêne. Aux entournures et dans le grand dessein de nos vies. Je devrais aussi être là, avec toi, mon corps reposant depuis longtemps sous de la terre et des inscriptions gravées. J'aurais dû mourir une première fois à l'âge de 4 ans et demi. Une seconde fois à celui de 17 ans quand mon copain de l'époque avait pris la voiture de ses parents et que nous avions fini cette course folle contre un...laurier rose. Si cela avait été un platane, nous aurions été tués parce que nous avions trop bu et trop fumé aussi. J'aurais dû mourir plus tard quand Red est entré dans ma vie et que le danger est devenu plus présent. Mais la vérité, Tom, c'est que je n'aurais même pas dû naître. Je suis une erreur de parcours. Le fruit d'une aberration. Mes parents m'ont conçue pour me condamner à mort aussitôt. Je sais ce que tu penses, là. Dès notre conception, nous sommes condamnés à mort. Ouais. Mais en attendant, on vit. On donne la vie. On passe en cette vie pour y laisser une empreinte, la plus infime qui soit. On s'agite, on crée, on vit et on meurt un jour. Mais pas à la naissance. Pas à 4 ans et demi. Pas à 17 ans. Pas à 32 ans. On vit pour une raison : être meilleur que nos parents. Tu n'as pas su le comprendre. J'aurais pu t'aider si tu m'avais parlé, si tu avais été honnête avec moi. Nous aurions alors pu lutter et devenir adultes ensemble. Tu as choisi ton destin. Et je t'en veux pour ça. Et tu me manques pour ça. Je t'en veux et tu me manques.




Qui a dit que pleurer faisait du bien ? J'ai mal. Si mal...tout ce gâchis...et je dois vivre avec. Faire avec. Mettre un mouchoir sur ma peine et avancer. Pour Agnès.

  * Agnès...elle...ne parle plus de toi. J'ignore même si elle se souvient de toi. Je lui dirai tout ce que tu étais plus tard, quand elle sera plus grande et qu'elle pourra comprendre que son père n'est plus là et ne reviendra jamais. Quand je la vois avec Red, je sais qu'elle le voit comme un père. Pourtant, elle l'appelle Raymond...Aymon comme elle dit. Elle fait la distinction entre son père et lui. Elle sait qu'il n'est pas celui qui faisait ses biberons avant. Mais elle est si petite encore.. Et tu me laisses là, seule avec elle parce que tu as voulu prouver que tu avais plus de courage que Red. Que tu pouvais être son égal. Tu étais un idiot. Ma mère, si tu la croises, te le dira aussi. Quant à mon père, il te donnera une accolade et te disant que tu n'étais pas armé pour ça. Tu étais pourtant armé pour m'aimer. Et... je sais que tu m'aimais. Comme je t'aimais.




Trois litres d'eau évacuée plus tard, je sens une présence derrière moi. Me retournant, je suis face à une femme, la petite cinquantaine, belle et pleurant avec moi. Sans l'avoir jamais rencontrée, je sais qui elle est.

  * Il me manque aussi. Je n'aurais jamais pensé...

  * Il était votre fils.

  * J'avais un fils que j'ai perdu quand il était tout jeune enfant. Puis votre mari m'est revenu et j'ai compris qui il était.




Je la regarde alors qu'elle pleure sur la tombe de Tom.

  * Sans jamais le lui avouer. Vous avez joué avec lui.




Elle se reprend plus ou moins.

  * Je l'avais abandonné, Elizabeth. J'avais abandonné l'idée qu'il puisse être vivant. Pour moi, mon fils avait été enlevé et comme mon mari avait refusé de payer la rançon, on nous avait rendu un corps qui n'était pas celui de notre fils. Mais que nous avions pris pour tel.

  * Excusez ma froideur et mon indifférence mais je me fous de votre histoire. Je ne veux pas que vous fassiez partie de la mienne.




Je suis dure ? Oui. Il faut qu'elle comprenne qu'elle n'est qu'une infime part de l'histoire. Son mouvement de recul est signe de son rejet.

  * Agnès nous lie, que vous le vouliez ou non.

  * Pardon mais non. Agnès est la fille de Tom Keen et d'Elizabeth Keen. Pas de Masha Rostova et de Christopher Hargrave. Je sais que vous avez fait graver son nom de baptême ici. Sur les papiers officiels, il était Tom Keen. Et sa fille n'a plus rien à voir avec vous.




J'aurais voulu lui faire du mal que je ne m'y serais pas prise autrement. D'où me vient cette capacité à être foncièrement mauvaise ? De mes parents ? De ma vie ? De ma peine ? Elle me prend le bras et me supplie à présent.

  * Elizabeth, s'il vous plaît....je n'ai plus qu'elle...j'ai perdu mon fils deux fois. Je voudrais...




Je suis touchée quand même. Un peu. D'un ton froid, je lui réponds :

  * Achetez-vous une vie saine, Madame. Rachetez-vous aux yeux du monde. Et alors, oui, vous aurez une petite-fille. Et je vais rajouter que votre mari ne valant pas mieux que vous devra en faire de même.

  * Raymond vous protège. Vous avez tous les droits.

  * J'ai tous les droits parce que je suis la mère d'Agnès. Mais, parce que je comprends votre peine, je veux bien vous accorder une dernière chance.




Elle hausse les épaules, déjà battue.

  * Reddington et mon mari ne seront pas d'accord.

  * Nous sommes entre femmes, là. Je ne vous aime pas mais je comprends ce que vous ressentez. Faites ce qu'il faut et je m'occupe de Red pour que vous puissiez voir Agnès de temps en temps, en ma présence toujours.




Et je croise enfin son regard défait. J'y lis tout le désespoir du monde. Non, je ne dois pas faiblir. J'en ai déjà assez accordé. Red ne va pas aimer ça d'ailleurs.

  * Pourquoi feriez-vous ça pour moi alors que j'ai payé Solomon pour vous enlever ?

  * Vous réglerez ça avec votre fils un jour ou l'autre. Pour l'heure, je vous laisse à vos tourments car j'ai assez des miens. Quand vous serez prête et que j'en serai sûre et certaine, nous en reparlerons.

  * Mais d'ici là, je ne peux pas voir grandir ma petite-fille.

  * Je viens de perdre 10 mois de sa vie et de la mienne à ne pas pouvoir la voir grandir sans savoir pourquoi. A cause de votre fils. Permettez-moi de ne pas m'apitoyer sur votre sort alors qu'il s'agit de ma fille. Pas de la vôtre.

  * A cause de mon fils ? Reddington est le seul responsable, Elizabeth.




Je l'arrête.

  * Ne gaspillez pas votre salive inutilement. Je sais ce que Red et Tom ont fait. Je sais qui a tué mon mari et pourquoi. Vous avez mis au monde un enfant qui a vos gênes, Madame. Pensez-y avant d'accuser quiconque à votre place.

  * Vous êtes la fille d'un monstre qui sait de quoi elle parle.

  * J'ignore à quel monstre vous faites référence, mais si c'est de Red dont il s'agit, je vous suggère de mieux vous renseigner. Il aurait pu vous tuer en de nombreuses occasions. Au lieu de ça, il vous a fait sortir de prison pour que vous assistiez aux funérailles de Tom. Et, comme toujours, vous en avez profité pour trahir tout le monde. Qui est le monstre dans l'histoire, Madame ?




Elle bat en retraite et s'en va, me laissant de nouveau seule face à cette tombe.

  * Tu aurais aussi pu prendre le temps de régler cette histoire avec tes parents au lieu de revenir dans ma vie et y semer le chaos, Tom...Je dois faire mon deuil de toi et je t'en veux tellement aujourd'hui pour tout ça. Pour ce que tu laisses derrière toi. Pour ce vide, ce manque, pour Agnès....Je reviendrai quand je serai calmée. Ta mère vient de me donner le coup de grâce. Là, si tu étais devant moi, nous aurions une dispute dantesque. Tu as de la chance d'être mort.




Puis, sentant que je n'ai plus rien à ajouter aujourd'hui, je dépose un baiser du bout des doigts sur le marbre froid et je repars, à bord du taxi qui a eu l'amabilité de bien vouloir m'attendre. Contre monnaie trébuchante, cela va de soi.

 

**********

 

Red m'appelle le soir-même et je lui relate ma rencontre au cimetière.

  * Lizzie, Scottie est la version féminine de Tom. Es-tu sûre de vouloir qu'elle rode autour de ta fille ?

  * C'est sa grand-mère, Red. J'ai pitié d'elle. Mais tu connais mes conditions et je compte sur toi pour veiller à ce qu'elle les respecte.

  * Tu n'as pas besoin de me le demander !




Je m'en doutais. Il me raconte aussi qu'ils iront cueillir Garvey demain matin et que tout est paré afin qu'il n'y ait aucune embûche. Je lui répète toutefois d'être prudent, ce qui le fait sourire.

 

TBC....

 


	5. Garvey. Fin.

 

Le lendemain, je me rends sur une plage déserte, non loin de Deale. Et j'y évacue ma fureur, mes frustrations, ma douleur. Red avait raison, cela fait du bien mais au retour, je me sens épuisée. J'ai de nouveau fait appel à un taxi, dont la course me coûte cher, très cher, mais je ne me sens pas encore suffisamment forte pour conduire moi-même. Et j'ai bien fait car j'aurais été incapable de rentrer seule.

 

Red m'annonce dans la soirée qu'il rentre demain avec Garvey et que tout s'est déroulé selon ses plans. Je suis soulagée.

 

Demain... sera un nouveau jour.

Couchée dans mon lit, j'y songe. Et pour la première fois depuis des semaines interminables, je ne pleure pas, je ne suis pas en colère, je suis apaisée. Demain je déverserai mes dernières coulées de lave sur Garvey. Que vais-je lui faire subir pour le faire payer à la hauteur de ce qu'il m'a pris ? Je ne veux pas le tuer rapidement. Trop facile. Je veux qu'il ait peur, qu'il me supplie d'en finir avec lui. Je veux le voir à genoux devant moi et implorer ma clémence. Je veux qu'il souffre. Oh oui ! Qu'il sache qu'il va mourir et comment sans lui dire exactement quand.

 

Rassérénée suite à ces projets que d'aucuns jugeraient monstrueux, je m'endors dans un sourire.

 

**********

 

Un claquement de portière m'indique l'arrivée de Red alors qu'Agnès fait sa sieste après le déjeuner.

 

Je sors immédiatement pour le découvrir seul devant la voiture.

Son sourire m'accueille.

  * Bonjour !

  * Je t'attendais avec impatience. Bonjour aussi. Dembe n'est pas avec toi ?

  * Il est resté avec le colis. Isabella est ici ?

  * Oui.

  * Tu peux donc t'absenter ou bien... ?

  * J'arrive ! Je n'attends que ça depuis des semaines, Red ! Tu penses bien que je viens. Où l'avez-vous mis ?




Enigmatique, il me répond dans un nouveau sourire.

  * Je suis sûr que ça va te plaire.




Puis il m'ouvre la portière, prend ma canne, la pose à l'arrière et se met au volant.

  * Tout s'est bien passé alors ?

  * Il a fait un peu de résistance ce matin mais nous avons réussi à te le ramener intact. Ou presque.

  * Ou presque ?

  * J'ai entendu dire que recevoir une balle dans le genou était très douloureux. Et je crois qu'il n'a pas tellement aimé la dose de morphine que je lui ai administrée. Pourtant, cela partait d'un bon sentiment. Je lui ai évité de souffrir pendant le voyage.

  * Tu es trop bon.

  * Il est encore inconscient pour l'instant. Mais nous te l'avons bien préparé.

  * Comment ça ?

  * Surprise, Lizzie ! Tu ne veux pas gâcher le plaisir, si ?




Je ris doucement. Puis, soudain, je redeviens très sérieuse, anxieuse même.

  * Red, tu n'as pas peur que je perde tout contrôle et que j'oublie mon humanité devant lui ?

  * Qu'en penses-tu, toi ?

  * La dernière fois, tu étais là pour me ramener à la raison. J'ai cette violence, cette bestialité en moi et elle me fait peur.

  * Parce que tu ne veux pas devenir comme moi ?




Je lui souris, désolée.

  * Il y a de ça, en effet.

  * Tu ne seras jamais comme moi, Lizzie. J'y veillerai toujours. Mais Garvey n'est pas un être humain. Cette larve n'est même pas un animal. Tu as vu ce qu'il a fait, non ?

  * Tu fais référence à Lena ?

  * Oui. Tous les agents présents étaient profondément choqués par la scène.

  * Moi aussi. Je me demande comment a fait Tom pour ne pas l'être...remarque, il l'était peut-être mais je ne l'ai pas su.

  * Il ne m'a pas paru plus choqué que ça quand nous l'avons pris en stop. Tom en avait vu d'autres, tu sais.




Malgré moi, je ne peux contenir un soupir à fendre l'âme.

  * Non, je ne sais pas, justement. Je l'ai vu étouffer le pauvre capitaine du port avec ses jambes, je l'ai vu se battre pour essayer de nous sauver des hommes de Garvey, mais je ne sais pas ce qu'il a fait d'autre. Il ne m'a jamais raconté comment il avait réussi à capturer Karakurt, par exemple. Ni comment il avait tué Jolene Parker. J'ai besoin de savoir qui j'aimais, Red.

  * A quoi cela va te servir ?

  * A avancer. A faire mon deuil. A comprendre aussi comment j'ai pu vivre à ses côtés sans voir qui il était au fond de lui.

  * On ne connaît jamais vraiment ceux qui font partie de nos vies, Lizzie.




Peut-être a-t-il raison.

  * Je pensais pourtant avoir déjà tout vu du pire chez lui.

  * Mais tu en as fait abstraction.

  * Tu crois ?

  * Je ne suis pas ton psy. C'est à lui que tu devrais poser la question. Je suis plutôt mal placé pour te dire comment réagir ou que penser de Tom. J'ai plusieurs fois essayé de te mettre en garde, de t'expliquer, mais tu refusais de m'écouter. Aujourd'hui, je ne te juge pas, je comprends mais...à part t'aider en te soutenant, je ne peux rien faire de mieux.




Note pour moi-même : voir le psy demain.

  * Tu m'en veux toujours de ne pas t'avoir écouté ?

  * Je ne serais pas là si tel était le cas. J'ai fini par accepter l'idée que tu aimais Tom et qu'il t'aimait aussi. Il te rendait heureuse. Qu'importe ce que je pouvais en penser. Ton bonheur était la seule chose qui comptait. Et c'est ce que je lui ai dit aussi, quelques heures avant qu'il se rende chez vous.

  * Tu vois ? C'est ça, cette attitude que tu as qui me faisait penser que tu étais mon père.

  * Je me suis adapté à ce que tu attendais de moi. Pour toi. Pour que tu sois heureuse.

  * Et pour que j'évite de m'interroger plus avant, n'est-ce pas ?

  * Possible, oui.




Nous nous taisons le restant du trajet. Puis nous parvenons dans un cimetière abandonné. J'aperçois Dembe et le nouvel associé de Red, celui qui semble avoir remplacé Baz.

En m'approchant, je vois la fosse devant laquelle ils se tiennent debout. Red les salue.

  * Tout va bien ?

  * Il vient de se réveiller.

  * Juste à temps. Lizzie, si tu veux bien venir plus près...




J'obtempère et là, je vois qu'à l'intérieur de la fosse se trouve un cercueil ouvert avec Garvey couché dedans.

  * Il ne peut pas sortir de là, car comme tu peux le constater, ses pieds et ses mains sont enfermées par le cercueil. Maintenant, il est tout à toi. Tu en fais ce que tu veux.

  * Vous restez là, tous les trois ?

  * Non. Moi, je vais m'éloigner tout en restant dans le coin si tu as besoin de moi. Quant aux gars, ils repartent.




Je les regarde tous avec reconnaissance. Puis, je leur serre les mains.

  * Merci Dembe. Encore. Merci. Quant à vous, merci mille fois.

  * J'aurais aimé en faire plus madame. Je n'ai pas pu empêcher tout ça.

  * Personne n'aurait pu.




En bas, j'entends la voix de Garvey.

  * Reddington, j'ai un scoop pour toi. Ta couverture est grillée. Tu vas payer très cher ce que tu fais depuis 30 ans. Très cher.




Raymond se penche et, dans un immense sourire lui répond :

  * Garvey, j'en ai un aussi pour toi. Tu as vendu ma couverture à des amis à moi. Mais je te laisse expliquer tout ça à mon amie Elizabeth. Tu te souviens d'elle, n'est-ce pas ?




J'ignore de quoi ils parlent tous les deux alors que Red s'éloigne et que je me penche plus en avant pour que Garvey me voit.

  * La veuve éplorée ! Je constate que vous vous en êtes sortie, finalement.

  * Je ne me souvenais pas que vous étiez si laid, ni si petit. Red vous compare à une larve. Mmmm....à vous voir comme ça, je dirais une limace. Mais bon, laissons cela. Je vais vous poser des questions. J'attends des réponses que vous serez trop content de me donner.

  * J'y gagne quoi ?

  * Je peux vous enterrer vivant ou vous achever auparavant. A vous de voir.

  * Je lis dans vos yeux que vous ne ferez pas ça.

  * Vraiment ?




Je prends la pelle restée à proximité et commence à remplir la fosse de terre. Quand Garvey en est déjà bien recouvert, il comprend que je vais peut-être aller jusqu'au bout.

  * Pose-moi tes questions, sale garce.

  * Mauvaise approche, la limace.




Et une pelle de plus. Direct sur la tête. Puis je suspends mon prochain geste, reposant la pelle à mes côtés.

  * Bien. Alors, à qui appartenaient les ossements ?




Il se met à rire en dépit de sa situation des plus précaires.

 

**********

 

  * C'est une blague ? Il ne vous a rien dit ? Reddington, tu es là ?

  * Je vous écoute. A qui ?

  * A Raymond Reddington.




Il y a de l'écho ou quoi ? Non, j'ai dû mal comprendre.

  * A qui, Garvey ?

  * Votre père, Raymond Reddington. Etonnant, non ?



  * Je ne vous crois pas.

  * Vous devriez. Votre père était un modèle du genre. Le salopard le plus venimeux et vicieux du monde. Il se faisait passer pour un saint et tuait à tours de bras des innocents, des femmes, des enfants, pour asseoir son pouvoir, pour gagner de l'argent, pour faire plaisir à un ami. Tous les prétextes étaient bons. Mais officiellement, il était un mari aimant, avec une jolie petite fille qui s'appelait Jennifer, il était officier de Marine et avait même été incorporé dans les Services Secrets Américains alors que...il n'était même pas Américain !

  * Vous mentez !

  * Je n'ai aucun intérêt à le faire, chérie. Vous allez me tuer de toute façon. Et je commence à croire que vous allez m'enterrer vivant. Juste pour vous venger de ce que je vous ai fait, à votre mari et à vous. Mais demandez-vous si votre Reddington n'est pas tout autant coupable que moi. Car après tout, il ne voulait pas que vous sachiez la vérité, à aucun prix. Il voulait que personne ne sache et il était prêt à tout pour préserver ce secret.

  * Pourquoi ?

  * Parce que ça lui permettait de mettre tous les criminels dans sa botte pour perpétuer l'oeuvre de votre père. Ils étaient trois amis au départ. Votre père, un dénommé Devry et votre Reddington. Tous les trois faisaient partie des Services Secrets. Tous les trois se faisaient appeler Raymond Reddington. Devry était le plus discret. Votre Red était le plus intelligent et le plus humain. Quant à votre père, c'était lui que la CIA et autres agences plus ou moins officielles envoyaient faire le sale boulot.

  * Comment s'appelait mon père ?

  * Je vous l'ai dit, vous êtes sourde ou quoi ? Raymond Reddington.

  * Son vrai nom.

  * Je l'ignore. Je l'ai toujours ignoré.

  * Menteur !




Je remplis la fosse de deux coups de pelle supplémentaires. Il aboie désormais :

  * Vous êtes aussi tarée que l'était votre père ! Je vous dis la vérité.

  * Alors comment s'appelle celui que je connais sous le nom de Reddington ?

  * Pareil, Raymond Reddington. Je ne lui en connais pas d'autre.




C'est une histoire de fous ! Ou la limace me prend pour une demeurée. 

  * Vous me prenez pour une imbécile ?

  * Je n'oserais pas. Vous tenez une pelle, je suis dans un cercueil que vous recouvrez peu à peu de terre...non, je ne vous prendrais pas pour une imbécile dans de telles conditions. Toutefois, il y en a un qui le fait depuis toujours.




Un qui va me devoir de longues, très longues, très très très longues explications et excuses. Un détail me chiffonne cependant. 

  * J'ai vu des photos de Reddington jeune.

  * D'avant ou après la mort de votre père ?

  * Après.

  * Donc, vous ne savez rien.

  * Que suis-je supposée comprendre ?

  * Réfléchissez ! Deux personnes peuvent être homonymes quand elles ont des noms banals comme Smith, Parker, Jones, etc...John Smith, ce n'est pas comme Raymond Reddington. Il faudrait être tordu pour donner le même nom et le même prénom à deux garçons nés à la même époque et qui ne sont pas de la même famille. L'un est né en Ukraine et l'autre ici, à Boston.




C'est de plus en plus dingue ! Celui qui a concocté une telle histoire devait avoir de sérieux troubles de la personnalité ! John le Carré, sortez de mon monde !!! Je reprends mon calme apparent pour continuer à questionner la limace. Il doit y avoir une explication logique. 

  * Ce sont les Russes qui ont fabriqué mon père ?

  * Ce sont ses parents au départ...je crois. Mais pour ce que j'en sais, ils l'ont abandonné à sa naissance et il fut placé sous la garde de l'Etat Soviétique. Vous commencez à comprendre ou dois-je être plus précis ?

  * Comment savez-vous tout ça ?

  * Je suis ce qu'on appelle un fouineur opportuniste.

  * Garvey...la prochaine volée va commencer à vous ensevelir.




J'ai déjà la pelle à la main. 

  * Ma femme a été tuée par Reddington. Enfin, par votre père.

  * Comment une femme a pu épouser une limace comme vous ? Elle était aveugle ?

  * J'étais jeune à l'époque. Nous l'étions tous. Votre père l'a séduite parce qu'elle travaillait au MI6 comme analyste. Puis, quand il n'en a plus eu besoin, il l'a exécutée. J'ai alors passé le restant de ma vie à vouloir me venger. J'attendais le moment opportun pour le faire, j'avais des espions partout dans l'entourage de Reddington. Mais une chose me troublait cependant. Il ne ressemblait pas à l'homme qui avait tué ma femme. Ou pas assez. Les logiciels de vieillissement me donnaient des résultats concordant avec ce qu'il était mais quelque chose semblait clocher. Quand j'ai appris cette histoire de vieux squelette dans une valise, je m'y suis aussitôt intéressé. Et vous connaissez la suite.




J'aurais voulu l'apprendre avant. Passons...Red a intérêt à se faire tout petit quand je vais en avoir fini avec Garvey. Tout petit petit. 

  * Que vouliez faire des ossements de mon père et du test ADN ?

  * Ce que j'ai fait ces derniers mois. Faire chanter Reddington, m'enrichir grâce à lui, apprendre la vérité aussi sur votre père. Nous avons eu de grands moments, votre Red et moi pendant que vous étiez dans le coma. Au fait, pardon pour ça. Je voulais vous supprimer, pas vous faire souffrir.

  * Double échec. Pourquoi avoir tué Tom ?

  * Il en savait trop. Mon intérêt était égoïste et je ne voulais pas partager ce pouvoir que j'avais sur Reddington avec quiconque. Votre mari était un piètre imitateur du chef. Il aurait voulu lui ressembler, devenir comme lui mais il n'en avait ni l'intelligence, ni la patience, ni la subtilité. J'ai quant à moi beaucoup d'admiration pour Reddington. Il a pris la place de votre défunt père et a poursuivi son œuvre alors que celui-ci lui avait tout pris

  * Que lui avait-il pris ?

  * Ses parents, sa sœur, puis sa femme, sa fille, sa carrière dans la Navy, sa vie tout entière en somme.

  * Ils étaient amis, non ?

  * Au début. Mais quand votre Reddington a compris ce que faisait votre père dans son dos, les anciens amis sont devenus ennemis. Et la CIA laissait faire. Sans doute parce que les Reddington devenaient encombrants. Il y en avait deux de trop.




La CIA a donc fini par décider d'en supprimer un autre. Pas Devry qui était plus discret. Il fallait que Red, celui que je connais, périsse aussi. La vendetta que se menaient mon père et lui devait effectivement déranger la CIA. Une question se pose cependant...

  * Attendez, vous dites que mon père était Russe. Comment la CIA l'a-t-elle recrutée en ce cas ?

  * Vous n'êtes pas très futée, hein ? Les agents triples, ça vous parle ?

  * Et ma mère ?

  * Une victime collatérale, je présume.

  * J'ai une dernière question : est-ce Red qui vous a raconté tout ça ?

  * J'en savais déjà beaucoup. Je vous l'ai dit, je m'intéressais depuis longtemps au cas Reddington. Et je n'ai jamais été un idiot. Un psychopathe, à la rigueur, mais un idiot, jamais. Et effectivement, Reddington m'a parlé du reste. De votre père notamment. Par contre, il ne m'a jamais dit pour qui bossait votre père. Un agent triple à trois employeurs. CIA, KGB, CIA. Ou KGB, CIA, KGB. Ou KGB, CIA et Cabale. Ou autre combinaison. Je mettrais bien un billet sur la Cabale...mais bon...les choses étant ce qu'elles sont... je vais mourir sans savoir. Vous savez ce qui m'ennuie le plus ? C'est que sans vous, je pense que j'aurais pu devenir proche de Reddington. Comme un associé, si vous voulez.

  * J'en doute fortement. Il sait choisir ses associés et aucun psychopathe n'en fait partie.

  * Saint Reddington priez pour nous.




J'en ai assez entendu. Je reprends la pelle et la remplit de terre.

  * Attendez, je vous ai tout dit. Je mérite bien un bon geste, non ?

  * Je n'en ai pas envie. Le truc, voyez-vous, c'est que je me souviens de ce que vous avez fait à Tom et de ce que vos hommes devaient nous faire. J'ai encore la sensation du film plastique sur ma bouche. J'ai perdu 10 mois de ma vie à cause de vous. 10 mois pendant lesquels ma fille est devenue une petite fille, plus un bébé. Et je vous dois l'immense frustration ressentie car je ne savais pas pourquoi vous aviez fait tout ça. Maintenant que je le sais, je n'ai aucun scrupule à vous laisser mourir lentement. Vous ne méritez pas que je vous achève rapidement. Et comme le dites si bien...pardon pour ça.




Je remplis la fosse, satisfaite de l'entendre me supplier un long moment jusqu'à ce qu'il se taise à tout jamais. Je sais qu'il n'est pas encore mort mais cela ne saurait tarder. Alors j'attends. Je reste devant la fosse dont on ne voit plus le cercueil dépasser à repenser à tout ce que Garvey m'a dit.

Puis, après je ne sais combien de minutes, je repose la pelle au sol et je m'en vais d'un pas rapide vers la voiture où Red m'attend. Je ne l'avais jamais vu fumer une cigarette. Je le sens tendu. On le serait à moins, certes.

  * C'est fait. On peut s'en aller.

  * Attends, Lizzie.

  * Quoi ?

  * Comment te sens-tu ?

  * Trahie, sale, salie, mais je ne regrette pas ce que je viens de faire. Quant à toi, s'il te plaît, ne dis rien et ramène-moi à la maison en silence. Nous parlerons dès que je saurai quoi te dire calmement et sans te blesser.




Il écrase sa cigarette, en récupère le mégot qu'il va jeter dans une poubelle (un bon point pour lui) et se met au volant sans dire un mot.

 

TBC.....

 


	6. La liste de Liz

 

Je ne suis pas certaine d'avoir tout compris. Le trajet se fait dans un silence pesant, Red et moi étant perdus dans nos pensées. Il allume la radio pour mettre un peu de musique, détendre l'atmosphère, mais je l'éteins aussitôt.

  * Silence. Pour ton propre bien.




Il ne répond pas mais fait grise mine. Heureusement, nous arrivons à la maison. Je sors de la voiture en vitesse, passe voir Agnès et Elle, remercie Isabella et je file sous la douche. Le tout en moins de 5 minutes montre en main. Comme une automate.

Après ma douche, je revêts rapidement un jean et un pull puis je prends un papier et un stylo pour ordonner mes pensées. Ou plutôt pour coucher sur le papier ce que Garvey m'a dit et qui me semble totalement hallucinant. Papier que je donnerai à Red pour qu'il comprenne que je suis dans le flou le plus total et que j'ai besoin de ses lumières. Plus que jamais, il est au cœur de tout. Et je gravite autour. Tel une étoile à neutron, il semble attirer vers lui les planètes pour les réduire à l'état d'astéroïdes.

 

**Si je suis plus ou moins l'ordre chronologique, cela pourrait donner ceci :**

**1/ Naissance de mon père en Ukraine. Ses parents le confient aux Soviets.**

**2/ Il devient un espion du KGB. Ou autre.**

**3/ Il entre aux USA et est embauché par la CIA pour servir de doublon à Raymond Reddington.**

**4/ Toi, mon père et Devry vous vous rencontrez et devenez amis. Il y a 3 Reddington qui parcourent le monde, accomplissent des missions pour la CIA...**

**5/ Mon père tue tes parents et ta sœur et essaie de te supprimer aussi. Tu ignores qui l'a fait ni pourquoi. Idem ici, mon cher !**

**6/ Mon père tue la femme de Garvey.**

**7/ Tu comprends qui est mon père.**

**8/ Vous n'êtes plus amis mais ennemis.**

**9/ La CIA décide de vous éliminer tous les deux.**

**10/ Je tue mon père.**

**11/ Tu es brûlé pendant l'incendie. Tu prends (ou ma mère te donne) une chemise appartenant à mon père. Sauf que les dates ne collent pas !!! Cooper a pris la chemise en 1986. Or l'incendie a eu lieu en 1990 donc....Grrrrr !**

**12/ Ma mère meurt, sans doute sous les balles de la CIA. Ou du KGB. Ou de la Cabale. Ou des trois.**

**13/ Mon père était un agent triple.**

**14/ Piégé par la CIA, tu reprends le flambeau de mon père pour...te venger ?**

**15/ Garvey la limace te fait chanter.**

**16/ Je tue la limace.**

 

_Questions en vrac (et tu as plutôt intérêt à y répondre, Red!) :_

_1/ Quand as-tu pris le tee-shirt de mon père ? Impossible que cela soit le soir de l'incendie._

_2/ Qui était marié à Carla et père de Jennifer, mon père ou toi ?_

_3/ Que s'est-il réellement passé ce soir-là, le soir de l'incendie ?_

_4/ Quel fut le rôle joué par ma mère dans tout ce cirque ?_

_5/ Pourquoi es-tu devenu comme mon père ? Et quand ?_

_6/ Pourquoi deviez-vous être 3 à porter le même nom ?_

_7/ Ta véritable identité est-elle Raymond Reddington ?_

_8/ Qui est derrière cet immense nid de vipères ?_

_9/ Pourquoi suis-je si importante ?_

_10/ En quoi une enfant de 4 ans pouvait-elle représenter un danger pour quiconque ? (outre le fait que je venais de tuer l'infâme salaud qui me servait de père biologique)_

_11/ Qui suis-je ? Et qui est-tu ?_

 

**********

 

Bien. Satisfaite de ma production, je la plie et la range dans la poche arrière de mon jean avant d'aller rejoindre tout le monde en bas, dans le salon où la voix de Red me mène.

  * Agnès, tu veux bien ranger tes jouets, s'il te plaît ?

  * Aider Aymon.

  * Je veux bien t'aider mais tu ranges.




J'entre pour découvrir des cubes, une grosse voiture et des jouets épars, ma fille assise sur le sol et Red l'air dépité au milieu de ce capharnaüm.

  * Eh bien, c'est un sacré champ de bataille, ici ! Agnès, c'est toi qui a fait ça, ma puce ?




Elle hausse les épaules et me dit avec aplomb :

  * Elle.




Je retiens mon envie de rire. Tel père, telle fille.

  * Elle et toi alors ?

  * Maman fâchée ?

  * Non mais tu dois aider Raymond à ranger.

  * Maman aider.




C'est bien ce que je pensais : elle est comme Tom. On met le bazar partout, on accuse une tierce personne, on ment éhontément et l'on demande de l'aide pour remettre de l'ordre. Je croise le regard de Red, vaguement interrogateur.

  * Plus tard, Red. Plus tard. Là, redonnons à cette pièce une allure convenable après le passage de deux petits démons.




Il me sourit et nous nous mettons au travail avec Agnès qui, range...sans ranger.

 

Je vais lui donner son bain et la faire dîner avant que nous passions également à table. Dembe me rejoint dans le salon alors que Red est aux fourneaux.

  * Tout s'est bien passé, Elizabeth ?

  * Comme prévu, Dembe. Il s'est montré très bavard et m'a supplié d'écourter son agonie. Ce que je n'ai pas fait.




Il me regarde bien en face, inquiet.

  * Vous allez bien ?

  * Difficile à dire. Je ne regrette pas ce que j'ai fait et je doute que cela m'empêche un jour de dormir.

  * Si vous désirez en parler, sachez que je suis là.




Ah Dembe...indispensable, irremplaçable Dembe.

  * Vous êtes là pour lui aussi, n'est-ce pas ? Votre rôle n'est pas seulement de veiller sur sa santé physique mais également sur sa santé mentale.

  * Je fais au mieux. Garvey vous a vraiment tout dit ?

  * Tout ce qu'il savait, oui. Et j'en connais un qui me doit des explications plus longues qu'un roman de Tolstoï.

  * Il y a des choses que Raymond refusera de vous dire, Elizabeth. Parce qu'elles vous mettraient en danger. Et je suis d'accord avec lui. Mais que vous sachiez qui il est, ce qu'il fait, pourquoi il le fait me semble aujourd'hui nécessaire.

  * Impératif plus que nécessaire. Je ne sais plus que penser, Dembe. J'ai peur de comprendre et, en même temps, je suis avide de tout savoir.

  * N'ayez pas peur de Raymond. Ni de ce qu'il doit faire ou a dû faire pour vous.




Et je veux bien être pendue si je sais pourquoi il le fait. Dembe, help !

  * Pourquoi fait-il tout ça pour moi, justement ?

  * Culpabilité, devoir, affection, dévotion, amour, que sais-je ? Ses raisons ont évolué au fil du temps mais sa motivation ne s'en est trouvée que plus renforcée. Je lui ai plusieurs fois conseillé de vous laisser vivre, de partir, d'abandonner ce combat. Il a toujours refusé. Raymond est un homme complexe, loyal, fidèle à ses convictions et à ses amis, le peu qu'il peut avoir. Il est capable du pire et du meilleur pour que vous soyez heureuse et en bonne santé.

  * Je sais. Et je suis terrifiée de savoir que j'ai un tel pouvoir sur lui. Parce que je ne sais pas pourquoi. Et que je ne sais pas comment je dois gérer ça sans le blesser encore et encore et encore.

  * Soyez vous-même, il s'y est habitué vous savez. Il sait que vos colères sont légitimes parce qu'il fut un temps où les siennes étaient bien plus violentes que les vôtres. Il sait que vos mots dépassent parfois votre pensée et qu'ils cachent peut-être votre réel attachement. N'est-ce pas ?




Ah ça... !

  * Comment ne pas s'attacher à lui ? J'ai essayé pourtant, j'ai lutté.

  * Ne le rejetez pas et il sera heureux.




 

**********

 

Je m'apprête à lui répondre quand le sujet de notre discussion nous interrompt.

  * Ne me regardez pas comme ça, tous les deux ! Je vais croire que vous disiez du mal de moi.

  * Comment as-tu deviné ?




Il vient vers moi avec un sourire timide.

  * Tu as eu droit à Docteur Dembe ?

  * Il a loupé sa vocation, c'est certain.

  * Et tu vas bien ?

  * Je suis perplexe vis-à-vis de toi mais je vais bien.




Je sors le papier de mon jean et le lui tends.

  * Tiens, j'ai rédigé ceci pour toi. J'espère que sauras y répondre même si je veux bien t'accorder quelques blancs. Notamment si tu considères que certaines réponses pourraient me faire courir au-devant du danger. En faisant cela, je mets ma vie entre tes mains bien plus que j'ai jamais pu le faire. Je te fais confiance, ainsi que me l'a demandé ma mère, alors ne t'avise pas de me trahir. Tu places la loyauté au-dessus de toutes les valeurs ; considère dès à présent que j'en fais de même pour toi.




Il parcourt rapidement les quelques lignes pendant que Dembe nous sert à boire.

  * Elizabeth, que désirez-vous ?

  * Choisissez pour moi Dembe, parce que là de suite, je n'ai aucune idée précise. Je pourrais tout aussi bien avaler une vodka cul sec que siroter une margarita ou boire du champagne à la paille.




Il sourit, plonge ses mains dans le bar et en ressort plusieurs bouteilles.

  * Cocktail maison.




Red cesse subitement de lire pour le regarder avec effroi.

  * Dembe, tu es fou ! Tu ne vas pas lui faire boire ça !!!

  * Tu adores mon cocktail, Raymond.

  * Elizabeth, le cocktail de notre ami ici présent est un piège. Il se boit bien, n'a pas l'air très fort et avant même que tu t'en rendes compte, tu es en train de danser la lambada avec une chaise.




Pour la première fois depuis des lustres, je me mets à rire franchement en imaginant Red dansant langoureusement avec une chaise.

  * Dembe, je vais y goûter modérément mais vous pouvez donner une double dose à Red car je rêve de le voir se déhancher sur une lambada avec une chaise. Red, si tu fais ça, je te filme pour montrer ça à Agnès quand elle sera plus grande.




Il se marre aussi et me défie gentiment du regard.

  * Méfie-toi que je ne te prenne pas pour une chaise, Lizzie.




Lambada, Red, moi....oui mais pas ce soir. Ce soir...Mon rire s'éteint aussi brusquement qu'il était sorti de ma gorge. Je croise le regard toujours amusé de Red.

  * J'attends autre chose qu'une lambada, Red.




Effet immédiat: il n'est plus aussi amusé et se remet à parcourir ce que j'ai écrit.

  * Je peux d'office te dire que je ne répondrai pas à la question 8. Et je répondrai partiellement aux questions 10 et 11. 

  * Je n'ai pas en mémoire les numéros des questions.




Il me les montre en se rapprochant de moi.

  * Tu acceptes ça ?

  * Je me doutais que ces questions resteraient ou sans réponse ou vaguement répondues. Et toutes les autres ?

  * J'ai permis à Garvey de te dire ce qu'il savait car il apparaît de plus en plus évident que je ne peux pas continuer à te laisser sur le bas-côté. Tu as beaucoup trop perdu à cause de moi.




A cause de lui ? Non, pas directement. Si je suis honnête envers lui et envers moi-même, c'est un concours de circonstances lié à sa manie de préserver ses secrets qui est la cause de mes malheurs.

  * Pas à cause de toi, Red. A cause de tes secrets. J'ignore encore pourquoi tu tenais tant à ce que j'ignore tout mais tu devais avoir de bonnes raisons. Comme la promesse que tu as fait à ma mère. Je me trompe ?




Il penche la tête de côté sans me répondre. Parce que je connais déjà la réponse à cette question. Il lui a juré de me protéger et il tient sa promesse. Toujours.

  * Il y a autre chose, Lizzie. Je vais répondre à tes questions mais pas à toutes en même temps. Cela va prendre du temps, beaucoup trop de temps, de tout t'expliquer. Nous allons procéder par ordre chronologique si tu le souhaites, ou par ordre d'importance à tes yeux. Tu me donnes le tempo et je te suis. D'accord ?




Je me tâte les neurones...oh et puis après tout, pourquoi pas ? Il a l'air d'être sincère et prêt à me parler enfin. Alors que ce soit d'une seule traite ou en plusieurs étapes, j'ai tout mon temps à présent. 6 ans que j'attends, je peux encore patienter quelques jours avant d'avoir l'intégralité du tableau. 

  * Si tu veux, oui. Cela me semble raisonnable de procéder de la sorte.

  * Nous allons dîner tous les trois d'abord.




Puis, soudain, une nouvelle question venue de je ne sais où, de je ne sais quelle partie de mon cerveau, me brûle les lèvres. Sans aucun rapport avec tout le reste. Ou si peu.

  * Quand tu m'as dit que tu avais acheté cette maison pour Agnès et moi, tu étais sérieux ?

  * On ne peut plus.

  * C'est très gentil mais il est hors de question que j'accepte, Red.

  * Je ne vois pas où est le problème, Lizzie. Ici, vous êtes en sécurité, que Dembe et moi soyons présents ou pas. Et puis, Agnès adore cette maison.

  * Je refuse que tu nous entretiennes.

  * En ce cas, tu me verses un loyer mensuel et on n'en parle plus.

  * Je te connais, tu ne l'encaisseras jamais.

  * Lizzie...

  * Dembe, vous prendrez l'argent que je vous donnerai pour le loyer et pour Isabella. Comme ça, tout le monde sera content.

  * Elizabeth, je ne peux pas accepter ça.

  * Oh que si ! Et à propos, votre cocktail, c'est une tuerie !!!




Dembe sourit et Red éclate de rire.

  * Envie de danser la lambada, Lizzie ?

  * Pas encore. Non, allez, plus sérieusement, je paye le loyer et nous restons ici. Dembe, vous l'encaissez parce que Red ne le fera jamais.

  * Tu es une vraie tête de mule.

  * Toi aussi. Je ne veux pas que tu m'entretiennes, Red. J'aimerais garder l'illusion que je suis encore un peu indépendante et libre.

  * Tu l'es. Cette maison est à toi et tu y fais ce que tu veux. Dembe et moi sommes de passage.

 




Le débat est clos pour ce soir. Ils sont de passage, a-t-il dit...Ils vont donc repartir et nous laisser. En ai-je envie ?

Alors que nous dînons tranquillement autour d'un merveilleux filet de truite aux amandes et champagne, je réalise ce qu'ils ont fait pendant mon coma.

  * Vous avez tous les deux passé plusieurs mois ici avec Agnès.




Red me répond.

  * En effet. Et ?

  * Elle tient beaucoup à vous. Quand je la vois avec toi, Red, je n'ai pas le cœur de vous séparer.

  * Elle n'est pas ma fille pourtant.

  * Non mais elle te voit un peu comme un père.

  * Où veux-tu en venir, Lizzie ?

  * Maintenant que je suis de retour parmi les bipèdes éveillés, que comptez-vous faire ? Partir ? Reprendre votre vie de bohème ?

  * C'est ce que nous prévoyons de faire, oui.

  * Vous allez manquer à Agnès. 




Il me scrute du regard. Dubitatif. Mais je perçois dans ses yeux une lueur d'espoir. 

  * Qu'essaies-tu de nous dire, Lizzie ? Tu veux que nous restions ici avec vous ?

  * Agnès en serait ravie.

  * Et toi ?

  * Je peux parfaitement bien m'accommoder de ta cuisine et des cocktails de Dembe. Même m'y habituer sans problème. Cependant...




Dans ce projet idyllique pour ma fille (pas pour moi, bien sûr !), il y a un hic. Il y a toujours un hic quand il s'agit de Red, me direz-vous.

  * Tu sais ce que cela suppose, Lizzie. 

  * Nous deux sous le même toit, avec les dangers qui nous entourent, ce ne serait pas prudent.

  * Cela dit, nous avons déjà vécu ça pendant que nous étions en cavale.

  * Nous n'étions que tous les deux, Red. Il n'y avait aucun enfant dont la vie pourrait être menacée par nos existences.




Je l'observe pendant qu'il réfléchit, Dembe ne disant rien mais nous regardant tour à tour. Je l'entends presque penser. Et je verbalise illico ce qu'il ne nous dit pas.

  * Je suis la seule personne dans cette pièce à mettre la vie de mon enfant en danger. N'est-ce pas ? Car ceux que tu traques sont à ma recherche. Pas à la tienne et encore moins à celle de Dembe.

  * J'ai ma part d'ennemis personnels aussi, Lizzie.

  * Tu sais ce que je veux dire. Cooper et ma mère m'ont dit que tu étais le seul à pouvoir me protéger de tout. Aussi t'avoir sous le même toit que moi te rendrait la tâche plus aisée. Non ?

  * C'est certain. Dembe qu'en dis-tu ?

  * Je me plais beaucoup ici, Raymond. Ma fille vit à côté, je peux voir famille tous les jours alors, c'est vrai que j'aimerais rester. Quant à protéger Elizabeth de cette façon, en vivant près d'elle, cela va m'offrir enfin des vacances. Vous deux sous le même toit, c'est parfait pour moi.




Et le mot de la fin revient à Dembe-le-sage sous nos regards amusés. Que rajouter à ça sinon acquiescer et convenir ensemble que nous allons désormais partager cette immense demeure tous les quatre. Cette perspective devrait m'atterrer au lieu de me réjouir. Et pourtant, l'idée me plaît. Beaucoup. Je vais pouvoir taper sur Red tous les jours !!!

 

TBC.....

 


	7. Les Reddington

 

Après le dîner, Dembe nous souhaite une bonne nuit et Red me conduit dans un petit salon à l'écart des chambres.

  * Tu veux un brandi ?

  * Le Dembe's a encore des effets sur ma perception des choses. Alors je vais éviter.

  * Le Dembe's ?

  * Le nom de son cocktail. Ca sonne bien, je trouve.

  * Adjugé.

  * Je suis détendue, ce soir. Suffisamment pour t'écouter sans avoir envie de te tirer les vers du nez. Ou de te tordre le cou.




Son sourire se fait tendre. Il se sert un verre d'un liquide ambré et nous prenons place sur le sofa sous la fenêtre. Il se tourne vers moi.

  * Que veux-tu savoir en premier ?

  * Ton vrai nom. Je t'appelle Red mais...

  * Tu peux m'appeler Raymond car tel est mon prénom de naissance. Et mes parents s'appelaient Jules et Mary Reddington. D'ailleurs, si tu veux un jour me faire plaisir, appelle-moi par mon prénom.

  * Si tu le mérites, je le ferai.

  * Et pour le mériter, je dois te raconter ma vie et les conséquences sur toi.

  * Oui. Tu es donc le premier ?

  * Je suis la pièce originale. Et le dernier survivant des trois mousquetaires.




D'Artagnan n'a qu'à bien se tenir, Raymond Reddington est dans la place !

  * Pourquoi la CIA avait besoin de trois Reddington ?

  * Gregory était celui qui prenait les contacts, se montrait partout, récoltait des informations. J'étais celui qui négociait à peu près tout, qui réparait les erreurs et les dysfonctionnements matériels ou humains. Ton père était l'exécuteur. Nous nous ressemblions physiquement beaucoup tous les trois quand nous étions jeunes. Nous aurions pu être des triplés nés de mêmes parents. C'est pourquoi il était facile pour nous de tromper tout le monde. Quand j'étais à Dubaï pour négocier, Gregory était à Nairobi pour se montrer en compagnie d'un chef tribal et ton père allait exécuter un terroriste présumé ou un révolutionnaire quelconque en Amérique du Sud ou à Taïwan. Et personne ne se doutait de rien. Pour la CIA, nous nous servions tous de couvertures mutuelles. Tu avoueras que c'était plutôt ingénieux.




Je fais la moue.

  * Tordu mais ingénieux. Mon père...il avait été programmé pour tuer ?

  * En quelque sorte, oui. J'ai toujours pensé que son éducation au sein des jeunesses communistes du KGB avait fait de lui ce qu'il était. Au début, personne n'aurait pu s'en rendre compte. Il était drôle, gentil, aimable avec tout le monde.

  * Tu savais qu'il était né en Ukraine ?

  * Non. Quand la CIA nous a présentés les uns aux autres, les papiers de ton père étaient Américains, au nom de Patrick Colman, natif de Corpus Cristi au Texas. Gregory était de San Francisco et moi, tu le sais, de Boston. Nous avions tous en commun d'appartenir à la Navy. Nous avions 22 ans à l'époque et j'aime autant te dire que nos allures de triplés nous ont permis de faire quelques frasques, plus ou moins innocentes. Avec les filles notamment. C'était un temps où l'insouciance prévalait sur ce que la CIA allait nous demander rapidement de faire. Mais au début, nous étions en formation et nous en profitions largement. Ainsi naquit notre amitié. Puis Patrick rencontra Carla et la mit enceinte sans le vouloir. Fidèle à ce que l'on attendait de lui, il l'épousa mais me demandait parfois de prendre sa place auprès d'elle.




Comment est-ce possible ??? Il a couché avec la femme de mon père, l'a sans doute aimée aussi et elle ne voyait pas la différence entre les deux hommes qui partageaient son lit ??? Non....je n'y crois pas.

  * Elle ne se doutait de rien ?

  * Ne bouge pas, je vais te montrer des photos de nous trois. Tu vas mieux comprendre. Je reviens.




Il se lève, me laissant à ma rêverie. Je n'arrive pas à croire qu'ils aient pu être si semblables qu'une femme couchant avec eux ne parvienne pas à les distinguer. A moins qu'ils n'aient mis en place un système pour faire l'amour à Carla de la même manière tous les deux. Et encore ! S'ils se ressemblaient extérieurement, intimement, ils devaient bien avoir des différences, non ? L'un ayant des poils sur la poitrine et l'autre pas. L'un ayant un pénis long et l'autre court mais large. Que sais-je ? Même chez les jumeaux il y a des différences intimes. Et là rien ? On frise le clonage à ce point.

Mais je cesse toute réflexion quand Red revient avec quelques clichés dans la main. Il se rassied près de moi. Plus près qu'auparavant. Puis il me tend une première photo où l'on voit trois versions de l'homme à mes côtés, 35 ans plus jeune. Ils sont tous souriants et posent devant un bar.

  * Saurais-tu dire qui je suis parmi les trois ?

  * Hummm...celui de droite ?

  * Qu'est-ce qui te fait penser ça ?

  * Celui de gauche n'a pas le même port de tête que toi. Et celui du milieu semble plus emprunté, plus timide. Au milieu, c'est Devry et à gauche mon père ?

  * Perdu. De gauche à droite, tu as Gregory, moi et ton père. Tu comprends à quel point il était difficile de nous reconnaître ?

  * Waouh, c'est fou, ça ! Et donc, Carla n'y voyait que du feu quand elle couchait avec toi au lieu de coucher avec son mari ? Je ne veux pas me montrer désobligeante envers elle ni trop pointilleuse, mais à moins de les cloner, deux hommes ne peuvent pas être à ce point similaires ! Il y a toujours au moins une chose qui diffère. Surtout dans l'intimité.

  * Quand nous avons commencé à envisager de s'échanger les filles avec qui nous couchions, nous avons énormément parlé de nos manières de faire l'amour ou d'embrasser. Si c'est ça qui te tracasse.

  * A la rigueur, ça c'est plausible. Il avait les mêmes poils sur la poitrine que toi ?

  * Pareil, à un ou deux près.

  * Je n'ai pas eu des centaines d'amants et je peux pourtant affirmer que deux pénis ne se ressemblent jamais.




Je parle de pénis avec Red...du pénis de Red. Où ai-je la tête ???? Il sourit légèrement mais répond toutefois sérieusement.

  * Dans l'excitation d'un acte sexuel, quelques millimètres de plus ou de moins disparaissent. Patrick et moi avions tous les deux des attributs sexuels de longueur et de largeur similaires. Et je t'assure que ni Carla ni toutes les autres avant elle n'ont vu la moindre différence. Il y en avait une toutefois mais...elle n'était pas si évidente que ça à trouver.

  * Laquelle ?




Ai-je réellement posé la question ? Il a du mal à contenir son sourire.

  * Lizzie, veux-tu réellement aborder la question de mon pénis comparé à celui de ton père ? Veux-tu vraiment savoir comment je suis fait pour te rendre compte ?




Je l'ai posée. Son sourire n'est plus contenu du tout. Cette conversation le réjouit. 

  * Sois sérieux ! J'essaie de comprendre ce qui m'apparaît impossible.

  * J'ai un grain de beauté sur le testicule gauche, contrairement à Patrick. Il est petit, et il faut vraiment avoir le nez dessus pour le voir.

  * Red...

  * Tu voulais savoir, tu sais.




Je connais tout de l'anatomie intime de Red désormais sans l'avoir jamais vue. Une bonne chose de faite. On passe ? On zappe !!!

  * Donc Carla n'y voyait que du feu. Vous aviez bien monté l'affaire ensemble. Qui en a retiré le plus de plaisir, toi ou lui ?




Et je recommence ! Il faut que nous abordions rapidement un autre sujet avant que je ne perde totalement les pédales. Pour ma défense, le Dembe's trouble ma concentration.

  * Je suis tombé amoureux de Carla alors que ton père ne l'a jamais aimée. Pour lui elle était une commodité, une obligation. Il n'aimait pas sa propre fille non plus. Ou ses filles, en l'occurrence car cela ne t'aura sûrement pas échappé, Jennifer est ta demi-soeur. 

  * J'avais enregistré l'information dont je compte reparler plus tard. Pour en revenir à ce que nous disions, tu profitais aussi de votre ressemblance ?
  * Je n'étais pas un Saint, Lizzie. Oui, j'ai couché à droite et à gauche. Les femmes nous aimaient et nous en profitions largement et bassement.

  * Et Gregory participait aussi ?

  * Gregory...non. Il nous couvrait parfois mais il était sage. Il m'a avoué avant sa mort pourquoi il ne profitait pas lui aussi de l'aubaine. Il n'aimait pas les femmes. Il en a épousé une un jour, n'a pas eu d'enfant et a divorcé. Puis il a eu de nombreux amants tout au long de sa vie. Et il était malheureux de ne pas pouvoir vivre sa sexualité librement. Un agent de la CIA ne peut pas être gay, Lizzie. Même aujourd'hui. Nous étions les garants du machisme ancestral.




Parler de sexualité avec lui me trouble. Cela fait un moment que j'écoute ce qu'il me dit sans vraiment y prêter attention. Je me suis arrêtée à ses aventures passées. Et j'ai en moi ce vieux sentiment que je pensais oublié qui remonte. La jalousie. Je suis jalouse des femmes qui l'ont connu intimement alors que je ne voudrais pas en faire de même. Vraiment ? (La voix de ma folie, ce n'est pas le moment de te manifester ! Plus tard ! Renvoies-moi plutôt celle de la sagesse car j'ai besoin d'elle presto ! Merci). Retour sur terre. Red me parle de machisme, des femmes qui luttent pour l'égalité, de ces combats qu'il comprend et défend à présent. Nous nous éloignons dangereusement du sujet.

  * Pardon de t'interrompre aussi brutalement mais j'aimerais qu'on retourne dans le passé. Bien que je sois d'accord avec toi. Quand est-ce que Carla a compris ce qui se passait ?



  * Elle n'a compris que bien plus tard. Trop tard sans doute aussi. Elle a eu des soupçons une fois cependant.

  * Comment ?

  * Quand Gregory et moi avons commencé à soupçonner Patrick, nous sommes allés nous faire tatouer sur l'épaule. Lui un serpent et moi une araignée. Aussi, un soir où Patrick m'avait demandé de prendre sa place dans le lit de Carla pendant qu'il couchait avec une autre femme, j'ai innocemment mis mon tatouage sous les yeux de Carla. Quelques jours plus tard, quand elle était avec Patrick, le tatouage avait disparu. Il lui a raconté qu'il l'avait fait enlever mais je doute qu'elle y ait cru. En revanche, lui a compris que j'avais essayé de le griller. Il l'a très mal pris. Pour me le faire payer, il est allé chez mes parents car il savait que c'était l'anniversaire de ma sœur et que j'y serai.

  * Qu'a t-il fait ?




Silence. Je vois sa bouche se tordre et ses yeux se perdre au loin. Je ne sais où. Là où il n'aime pas aller.

  * Raymond...qu'a t-il fait ce jour-là ? Dis-moi.




Silence encore.

  * Raymond...

  * Tu ne sais pas ce que tu me demandes, Lizzie.

  * Je le sais parce que je viens de le vivre. Et je t'ai appelé Raymond. Deux fois.




Il sourit et prend ma main dans les siennes. Comme si je pouvais lui donner du courage. Sans me regarder, il se met à parler. Et je l'écoute religieusement.

  * J'étais sorti à l'arrière de la maison pour prendre du bois afin d'alimenter la cheminée. Il faisait froid en ce mois de mars 1985. Je n'étais donc plus à l'intérieur quand j'ai entendu un petit bruit étrange. Comme quand on dégoupille une grenade. Je me suis retourné par réflexe et...la maison a explosé, me faisant faire un vol plané de plusieurs mètres. J'étais sonné. Quand j'ai repris connaissance, j'avais un brasier sous les yeux et il était certain qu'entrer n'aurait servi à rien. Je l'ai pourtant fait en hurlant, en appelant ma famille mais personne ne m'a jamais répondu. Ils étaient morts, partis en fumée, sans se rendre compte sans doute. La seule chose qui m'ait jamais réconforté c'est de savoir qu'ils n'avaient pas souffert et qu'ils n'ont jamais su qu'ils allaient mourir à ce moment-là. Je suis sorti de la maison, anéanti, blessé dans le dos et j'ai appelé Gregory. Il est arrivé très vite en compagnie de Patrick. Je ne pensais pas alors que Patrick était responsable de ce drame. Je le savais capable de bien des choses mais pas de ça. Et puis, l'histoire du tatouage ne méritait pas de détruire des innocents. Je voulais qu'il pense que j'en avais assez de coucher avec sa femme et pas que je le soupçonnais d'être un agent double. Ou triple. Je pensais que le boulot et la vie privée étaient deux mondes différents. Je me trompais.




Je lui caresse la main à présent et lui parle d'une voix douce.

  * Mais tu n'as rien dit, n'est-ce pas ?

  * J'étais brisé, Lizzie. Sous le choc. Les pompiers ont conclu qu'il y avait eu une fuite de gaz. Gaz et feu de cheminée expliquaient l'explosion. Pour tout le monde, il s'agissait d'un accident. Mais la tête de Patrick quand il m'a vu vivant, son empressement à me fournir une chemise en coton pour remplacer la mienne qui avait fondu sur mon dos...tout me disait qu'il y était pour quelque chose. Je n'ai hélas pas pu le prouver de suite. On m'a emmené à Bethesda pour soigner mon dos. J'y suis resté quelques semaines, et j'en suis sorti avec des cicatrices immondes. Là, je suis retourné chez mes parents et j'ai mené ma propre enquête sans rien dire à personne. J'ai trouvé un tuyau sectionné sous l'allée qui menait à la maison. J'ai su qui avait fait ça. J'ai tout gardé pour moi afin de fomenter ma vengeance.




Il s'éloigne de moi pour se resservir un verre. Qu'il avale d'une traite. En me parlant de ça, il n'a pas seulement ravivé ses cicatrices visibles mais aussi celles qu'il garde dans le cœur. Quand il vient se rasseoir près de moi, je me sens poussée par une vague de tendresse pour lui. Alors ma main, mue par une volonté propre, va lui caresser doucement la joue. Ce qui ravive en moi, inextricablement, le souvenir de nos baisers. Je retire ma main de sa joue et le regarde, navrée. Enchaîne, Elizabeth, enchaîne.

  * Au sujet de tes cicatrices, l'autre jour, quand je suis entré dans ta chambre alors que tu sortais de la douche avec seulement une serviette autour des hanches, je ne me souviens pas de les avoir vues.

  * J'ai veillé à demeurer face à toi tout le temps, Lizzie. Et je me suis empressé ensuite d'enfiler un peignoir. Je ne voulais pas que tu les voies et que tu en déduises que j'avais été brûlé dans l'incendie qui t'a laissé ta propre cicatrice.

  * Mais tu l'as été aussi, non ?

  * Non. Le feu et moi avons appris à nous respecter l'un l'autre. As-tu déjà remarqué que je ne portais jamais de vêtements en nylon ? Chemises et autres sont toujours en coton. Toujours. Parce que si je suis appelé à entrer dans un brasier pour sauver une petite fille, je refuse de revivre ce que j'ai vécu. Je prends mes précautions.

  * Tu connais ma prochaine question.

  * Mais la réponse va prendre trop de temps. Choisis-en une autre pour en finir ce soir.




Je soupire car rien ne me vient.

  * Je pourrais facilement rester là à t'écouter me raconter ton histoire toute la nuit, tu sais.

  * C'est ton histoire aussi. Cela n'aurait jamais dû être le cas. J'aurais dû stopper ton père avant. Mais j'ai laissé faire parce que je voulais savoir ce qu'il fabriquait. Le tuer trop vite m'aurait laissé des questions en suspend.

  * Tu pensais qu'il n'avait pas agi de son propre chef ?

  * Je connaissais Patrick suffisamment bien pour savoir qu'il n'avait rien d'un loup solitaire ou d'un décisionnaire. Il était exécuteur pour d'autres. Il n'avait pas ce qui différencie les chefs de ceux qui leur obéissent.

  * Contrairement à toi.

  * Je ne l'avais pas forcément non plus au départ. En fait, je n'en sais rien. Je suis passé du côté des plus forts quand on a essayé de me rendre plus faible. J'ai appris à patienter, à observer, à dominer sans me servir d'une arme, à tuer sans avoir d'état d'âme, à me faire respecter sans élever la voix. Certains appellent ça le charisme. Pour moi, c'était juste une question de survie.

  * Et pendant que tu apprenais à survivre, mon père lançait ma conception avec une espionne Russe.

  * Le secret le mieux gardé de l'époque ! Ni la CIA ni le KGB devaient apprendre cette histoire. C'est pourquoi je me suis empressé de la leur raconter, photos à l'appui.




Je note ça dans un coin de ma tête car j'aborderai ce sujet avec ses développements demain. Je le sens las. Juste une dernière question pour ce soir et on va se coucher...chacun dans sa chambre !

  * Et pour la chemise alors ? C'est celle que tu portais au Koweït avec Cooper ?

  * Je n'y pensais même plus à cette fichue chemise !!! Le hasard a voulu qu'elle soit dans ma valise quand je suis parti en mission là-bas, quelques mois plus tard. Je fus blessé au dessous du poumon droit. Rien de bien méchant mais on a cru devoir me soigner. Et comme il y eut une enquête du JAG, ils ont gardé mes effets personnels.




Je réfléchis.

  * Lors de mon premier cauchemar, ma mère m'a dit que mon père était déjà mort à l'époque.

  * Le fantôme de ta mère ne savait rien dans les détails. Elle m'a vue fouiller dans les affaires de Patrick, le soir où tu lui as tiré dessus. Je suis reparti de là avec une valise après t'avoir sortie des flammes.

  * C'était donc toi ?

  * Qui voulais-tu que cela soit d'autre, Lizzie ? Je recherchais ce maudit fulcrum qui aurait pu et dû me mettre sur la piste de l'employeur de ton père. Katarina m'en avait confié une partie mais il m'en manquait encore deux. J'ai pris dans l'appartement tout ce que je pouvais et suis sorti parce que ça commençait à devenir vraiment très chaud. Je pense que ta mère a cru que la chemise faisait partie du lot. Je n'en sais rien. C'est un détail. Il faudra que tu le lui demandes la prochaine fois.




Il se lève, va poser son verre et se dirige vers la porte.

  * Non, tu as raison, c'est un détail qui n'a plus d'importance. On a terminé pour ce soir ?

  * Je suis éreinté, Lizzie.




Nous avançons tranquillement vers l'escalier en discutant.

  * Tu ne couchais vraiment pas avec ma mère ? Après tout, mon père et toi échangiez souvent vos partenaires.

  * J'ai rencontré Katarina après que ton père et moi ayons coupé tout contact. Alors non, je ne couchais pas avec elle, même pas pour me venger de lui. Et si tu demandes ça parce que tu as encore des doutes sur notre lien de parenté...

  * Non, je sais que tu n'es pas mon père.




Nous sommes désormais devant la porte de ma chambre. Il se met à rire.

  * Cela vaudrait mieux pour toi après ta façon de m'embrasser l'autre soir.

  * Red....je ne veux plus en reparler. Jamais.

  * Pourquoi ?




Il me parle à voix basse, son regard planté dans le mien.

  * Je n'étais pas dans mon état normal.

  * A mon tour de te poser une question, je peux ?

  * Non.

  * Lizzie, tu n'es pas très fair-play.

  * Et toi, tu as trop bu.

  * Pourquoi m'as-tu embrassé ? Et ne nies pas y avoir pris du plaisir car je ne te croirais pas.

  * Je ne sais pas ce qui m'a pris. Je ne comprends pas.

  * Se pourrait-il que tu sois inconsciemment attirée par moi ?

  * Ne dis pas d'âneries.




Il se penche alors vers moi et dépose rapidement un baiser très doux sur ma bouche avant de se reculer.

  * Bonne nuit Lizzie.




 

Scotchée sur place. Il m'a scotchée littéralement sur place. Cet homme est un démon. Séduisant.

 

J'entre dans ma chambre et mets ma tête sous mon oreiller. Non, je ne suis pas attirée par toi, Red. Non ! Non ! Non ! Non !

 

Si.

 

TBC.....

 


	8. Un incendie peut en cacher un autre

 

Je me suis endormie traumatisée par...moi-même. Et au petit jour, je prends la plus sage et la plus ferme des résolutions : je ne céderai pas à la tentation de mon attirance passagère. Parce que, tout bien considéré, il se peut fort bien que cette légère attirance soit la conséquence de mon manque de Tom. Si Ressler était à la place de Red, je réagirais sans doute de la même manière. Mon corps réclame un peu d'attention et d'affection.

Alors oui je sais que Red est séduisant. Je l'ai toujours su. Ce n'est pas une raison !

 

Forte de ma nouvelle résolution, je prends un petit-déjeuner tranquille avec ma fille avant de me rendre au sous-sol pour tester les équipements de rééducation musculaire.

  * Bonjour les filles !

  * Aymon !

  * Red.

  * Bien dormi ?

  * Et toi ?

  * Comme un bébé.




Agnès se met à rire aux éclats.

  * Aymon bébé.

  * Tu as raison, mon ange, Raymond est un bébé. Tu lui prêtes ta serviette ?




Elle me la tend en riant toujours. Et je pars attacher le bavoir autour du cou de Red. Mauvaise idée, Elizabeth. Il sent divinement bon. ON SE CALME de suite mes hormones !

Heureusement que voir Agnès se tordre de rire devant Red qui en rajoute me sort de ma torpeur imbécile.

Il cesse de faire le bébé pour me regarder de bas en haut en souriant.

  * Tu vas faire travailler tes muscles ce matin ?

  * Comme tu vois...et j'ai rendez-vous chez le psy à 15h.

  * Tu y vas seule ?

  * Pourquoi ? Tu veux m'accompagner ? Je ne sais pas s'il fait les prix de groupe mais on peut toujours le lui demander.

  * Mon cas est désespéré, Lizzie. Je finirais par rendre ton psy totalement fou.

  * Tu as déjà vécu cette expérience ?

  * Il y a eu le Dr Burgh qui a fait une dépression et est en maison de repos depuis 20 ans. Il y a eu le Dr Monroe qui a commencé à se prendre pour Roosevelt après 4 séances avec moi. Il est dans un hôpital psychiatrique près de New-York. Il y a eu cette psy à Londres aussi qui...

  * Stop, pas la peine d'aller plus loin. Je te rappelle qu'il y a une enfant dans cette pièce.




Il n'en dit pas plus mais son regard est éloquent.

  * Tu peux t'occuper d'elle pendant que je suis en bas ? Ou bien veux-tu que j'appelle Isabella ?

  * Je me charge de ton bout de chou. Vas en paix, belle dame !

  * Red....




 

Je retrouve Dembe en bas.

  * Raymond n'a pas voulu venir ?

  * Il le devait ?

  * Cela lui ferait le plus grand bien, oui.

  * Oh ça, Dembe, je vais m'empresser d'aller le lui rappeler. Je reviens !




Je remonte aussi sec et retrouve Red et Agnès dans le vestibule, prêts à sortir.

  * Vous sortez ?

  * Agnès veut aller chez Isabella pour jouer avec Elle.

  * D'accord. Tu l'y accompagnes et tu reviens vite nous retrouver Dembe et moi, au sous-sol. Il m'a dit que cela te ferait le plus grand bien. Je ne suis que la messagère.

  * Et il veut que je muscle quoi selon toi ?

  * Je l'ignore. Tu verras ça avec lui.




Et je le plante là.

 

Une demi-heure plus tard, il nous rejoint finalement, vêtu d'un short et d'un tee-shirt. En coton.

  * Tu as le bonjour de ta fille, Dembe.

  * Merci Raymond. J'irai chercher Agnès tout à l'heure.

  * Ne te presse pas car Isabella a demandé si Agnès pouvait passer la journée chez elle. Lizzie, tu y vois un inconvénient ? Sachant que tu vas être moins disponible...

  * Pas de problème.




Je prends mon portable pour appeler Isabella, en essayant de ne pas lorgner sur Red quand il fait des pompes.

Le tapis...marcher sur le tapis...encore...plus vite...essayer de courir ? Non, déconseillé. Red est passé sur le rameur et ne me quitte plus des yeux. Marcher. Marcher. Ne pas regarder Red. Marcher plus vite.

J'ai besoin d'une pause. Visiblement, lui aussi. Il vient vers moi.

  * Tu forces trop, Lizzie.

  * Je vais bien.




Il se penche en avant pour s'étirer. Je l'abandonne pour monter sur le stepper. Et lui vient s'installer sur la planche abdominale face à moi. Il le fait exprès, non ?

Je monte, je monte, je monte...en température corporelle interne...je monte...il descend...je monte...je ne veux pas voir ses jambes écartées...je monte...il resserre...

Et après 15 minutes de ce régime, je suis bonne pour une douche glacée !

 

Mais qu'est-ce qu'il m'arrive avec lui subitement ???

 

Je quitte la salle en courant presque (si je le pouvais, je le ferais sûrement) pour me rendre directement sous ma douche. Et j'y reste...longtemps. Le temps de calmer un peu mes ardeurs. Une voix me parvient de ma chambre.

  * Tout va bien, Lizzie ?




Evidemment, c'est lui ! Lui dans ma chambre et moi nue sous la douche attenante.

  * Je me relaxe, Red.

  * Je m'inquiétais car tu étais toute rouge et tu es partie très vite.

  * J'avais chaud.




Je l'entends vaguement marmonner quelque chose. Je coupe l'eau.

  * Que dis-tu ?

  * Moi aussi. J'avais chaud.




Puis la porte de ma chambre se referme. Ouf ! Je sors de la douche, m'essuie et m'habille.

 

Nous déjeunons tranquillement, moi essayant de ne pas penser à Red...et lui discutant de tout et de rien.

 

Le rendez-vous chez le psy m'a fait du bien. J'ai pu parler de Tom, de ma colère et même de mon attirance pour Red. Selon lui, c'est normal que je ressente ça puisque mon mari est mort depuis bientôt un an. La vie continue et si mon esprit le refuse, mon corps lui est déjà prêt à revivre.

Super ! Fantastique !!! Le pied total !!! Je suis logiquement attirée par un homme séduisant, mûr, captivant et je vais devoir passer la soirée avec lui pour connaître la suite de notre histoire commune. Je vais m'y prendre comment pour résister, moi ? Internet a peut-être la solution.

Alors...mettre libido en veille prolongée médicament........le moteur de recherche ne donne aucun résultat. Rien. Nada. Même pas la moindre petite pilule miracle. Autre recherche : détruire libido femme......Les résultats ne me concernent pas encore.

Et zut ! Je vais me saouler ? Euh...Non. Je suis amoureuse quand je bois ! On oublie. Et puis j'ai trop envie d'avoir les réponses à mes questions. Ma libido passe après.

 

Et la soirée arrive trop vite. J'ai réussi à l'éviter le plus possible depuis ce midi mais là, je dois l'affronter.

Il me prend par le bras sitôt le repas terminé pour me conduire dans le grand salon avec le merveilleux et confortable canapé. Ce soir, je note qu'il ne prend rien à boire.

Il va s'asseoir sur le canapé et m'invite d'un geste à l'y rejoindre.

  * Je préfère rester debout pour l'instant.

  * Tu as mal aux jambes ?

  * Non.

  * Comme tu veux. Par quoi on commence ce soir ? Je suis tout à toi. 




Il le fait exprès. Je le vois dans ses yeux. Il sait ce qu'il fait et teste mon endurance.

Concentre-toi, Elizabeth, oublie ce séducteur et pense à lui comme à ton ange gardien.

  * Tu as la liste des questions avec toi ?

  * Je l'ai laissée dans ma chambre. Tu ne t'en souviens pas ?




J'arpente le salon en quête de ces questions qui sont tellement plus importantes que l'homme qui se fait un malin plaisir de me les faire oublier.

  * Lizzie, tu me donnes le tournis, là. Viens t'asseoir, s'il te plaît.




Je continue à m'agiter puis une question me revient :

  * Pourquoi suis-je si importante pour toi ?




J'ai bien sûr rajouté le « pour toi », bien sûr. Quelque chose me dit que je n'arriverai à rien ce soir sinon peut-être...même pas en rêve Elizabeth ! On se reprend !!!

  * Pourquoi es-tu si nerveuse ce soir ? Et pourquoi as-tu pris soin de m'éviter depuis ce matin dans la salle de sport ?

  * Je ne suis pas nerveuse et je n'ai pas cherché à t'éviter.

  * Lizzie...tu vas creuser une tranchée à force de faire les cent pas dans le salon. Et si, tu m'as évité. Si tu me disais ce qu'il se passe, ça irait beaucoup mieux. Je te fais peur ?

  * Oui...enfin, non.

  * Oui ou non ?

  * Red, de grâce, arrête !

  * Que j'arrête quoi, Lizzie ?

  * De me tourmenter.




Il se lève et vient se positionner face à moi.

  * Bon, qu'est-ce qu'il se passe dans ta ravissante tête ?

  * Rien.

  * Lizzie...regarde-moi.




Comme je refuse de le faire, il me soulève le menton de sa main et je croise son regard sincèrement inquiet. Puis rapidement rassuré, attendri, intéressé. Sa voix murmure à présent. Il me relâche tout en restant très près de moi.

  * Tu n'as pas peur de moi mais de toi-même et de ce que tu ressens pour moi. N'est-ce pas ?

  * Tu n'as pas répondu à ma question.

  * Ne lutte pas, Lizzie. Ce sera encore pire.

  * Tu n'en sais rien. Tu ne sais pas ce que je ressens.

  * Je sais toujours quand je fais de l'effet à une femme. Et je t'en fais à toi. Les baisers et ton attitude aujourd'hui en sont la preuve. Tu peux nier en bloc ou accepter sans que cela prête à conséquence.

  * D'après le psy, mon esprit est toujours en deuil alors que mon corps demande à revivre. Je ressentirais peut-être la même chose pour Ressler s'il était là.

  * Je ne te crois pas plus attirée par Donald que moi par Samar. Mais on peut l'appeler demain et voir s'il veut passer la journée avec toi. Tu seras ainsi fixée.




Je souffle (et souffre). C'était inévitable mais il semble s'en délecter.

  * Pourquoi tu fais ça, Red ?

  * Pourquoi je fais quoi ? Pourquoi je t'oblige à accepter l'idée que tu puisses être attirée par moi parce que c'est moi ? Tout simplement parce que je le sais depuis longtemps et que cela n'a jamais rien changé. Maintenant que tu sais la vérité à mon sujet, ou du moins en partie pour l'instant, tu as plus de difficultés à lutter contre cette attirance. Tu as changé d'attitude envers moi hier soir. Et j'ai vu ton manège ce matin. Je sais pourquoi tu es partie si vite et pourquoi tu as passé tant de temps sous la douche, Lizzie.




Monsieur-je-sais-tout parce que je suis puissant et que j'ai 58 ans d'expérience. Pfff.

  * Tu en sais des choses ! Privilège de l'âge, sûrement.

  * Tout comme je sais que tu te moques bien de mon âge mais qu'il est un prétexte facile dont tu te sers pour rejeter une envie dérangeante. Je ne veux pas te forcer à faire quelque chose que tu ne veux pas vraiment, mais sois honnête avec toi-même si non avec moi.




Il m'énerve. Il n'a pas tort mais il m'énerve.

  * Tu proposes quoi au juste ? Que je te dise que oui, tu as raison, j'ai envie de toi ? Et après, il se passe quoi ? On couche ensemble et youpi, on est heureux et tout va pour le mieux dans le meilleur des mondes, pour citer Voltaire. Tu me troubles, c'est vrai. Tu m'attires comme un aimant. Cependant, je ne parviens pas à accepter l'idée que nous puissions devenir amants toi et moi.

  * Résumons : nous sommes deux imbéciles dans un salon qui ont envie l'un de l'autre et qui ne coucheront pas ensemble parce que l'une ne veut rien et que l'autre au contraire veut tout. Alors pour répondre à ta question, tu es importante pour moi parce que c'est toi. La seule personne au monde à pouvoir me rendre très heureux ou très malheureux. La seule que j'aime regarder, toucher, caresser ou embrasser. La seule avec laquelle j'aime même me disputer. La seule qui soit capable de me rendre meilleur. La seule à qui je peux me montrer tel que je suis avec mes faiblesses et mes failles. La seule dont je rêve toutes les nuits. La seule qui ait le pouvoir de tout obtenir de moi. Voilà pourquoi tu es si importante à mes yeux.




GOOOALLL, crie mon cœur ! Il n'y est pas allé de main morte. C'est la plus belle déclaration d'intérêt jamais faite. Je suis touchée et comme c'est lui qui vient de le faire, plutôt que d'avouer ma défaite, mon empire des sens interdits contre-attaque.

  * Technique de séduction ?

  * Technique de défense ?




Il lit tellement bien en moi. C'en est déconcertant.

  * C'est insensé. Tout ça, ça n'a pas de sens. Toi, moi...




Il me prend par la main et m'entraîne vers le canapé. Je n'oppose aucune résistance.

  * Allez, viens t'asseoir et oublions ça pour ce soir. Je te promets de ne rien faire pour te séduire.

  * Tu n'as fait que ça depuis hier soir.

  * Je voulais savoir si ce truc entre nous était toujours là. Maintenant que je sais, nous pouvons avancer.

  * Ce truc entre nous...

  * Oublie ça, Lizzie. J'ai encore tellement de choses à te raconter.

  * Et dire que c'est toi qui veut désormais me parler alors que j'ai l'esprit totalement déconnecté. Si l'on m'avait dit ça un jour...

  * Tout arrive, tu vois ? Je n'ai plus peur de te perdre.

  * Vraiment ?




Il me fait un clin d'oeil amical. Je ris. La pression redescend.

  * Le soir de Noël 1990, tu veux qu'on en parle ce soir ?

  * Je t'écoute.




J'ôte mes sandales, replie mes jambes sur le canapé et me tourne vers lui. Il sourit.

  * Auparavant, je dois te parler de ta mère. Pour que tu comprennes ce qu'il s'est passé.

  * Très juste, oui.

  * Hier, je t'ai dit que j'avais prévenu la CIA et le KGB de l'aventure entre tes parents. Avant ta naissance. Parce qu'entre temps, j'ai fait la connaissance de Katarina. De façon un peu brutale, dirons-nous. Elle m'a surpris avec Constantin un jour où j'étais venu faire des photos de leur maison. Soit disant. Sur le moment, elle a pensé que j'étais ton père et elle s'est demandé s'il n'était pas devenu fou. Quand Constantin nous a laissés, elle m'est tombée dessus à bras le corps, me frappant, m'embrassant, me frappant encore. Il m'a fallu batailler ferme pour m'en défaire. Puis je lui ai dit qui j'étais, lui racontant toute l'histoire des trois Reddington. Elle était si sidérée qu'elle est tombée sur la première chaise venue. Je lui ai dit ce qu'il avait fait à ma famille et cela n'a pas eu l'air de la surprendre. Elle le savait très dangereux. Mais elle l'aimait. Je lui ai aussi dit que c'était moi qui avait prévenu les Agences non pour lui nuire à elle mais pour lui nuire à lui. Je lui ai proposé mon soutien, mon aide en cas de besoin et lui ai conseillé de quitter Patrick. Puis elle m'a dit qu'elle était enceinte de lui. Je l'ignorais. Je voyais bien qu'elle avait le ventre un peu arrondi mais comme elle était mariée...bref, je ne m'étais pas trop posé la question. Nous avons dès lors passé des après-midi ensemble, avec Constantin parfois qui était enchanté à l'idée d'être père. Le pauvre ! Ta mère en revanche, ne sautait pas de joie car Patrick voulait qu'elle avorte. Ce qu'elle refusa, comme tu le sais.

  * Merci maman.

  * Ils cessèrent alors de se voir pendant plusieurs mois. A ta naissance, elle me confia que c'était le plus beau jour de sa vie. Puis ton père refit surface. Elle ne lui parla jamais de moi ni du fait que nous étions devenus amis elle et moi. Elle était toujours aussi amoureuse de lui, voulait quitter son mari et lui se servait d'elle. Comme de tout le monde. J'avais beau le lui expliquer, elle avait beau le savoir, elle l'aimait quand même. Cela dépassait tout entendement. Puis tu as grandi et j'ai quitté le pays pendant quelques temps pour accomplir diverses missions.

  * Tu me connaissais à l'époque ?

  * Tu veux savoir si je te faisais sauter sur mes genoux, si je te faisais des chatouilles comme à Agnès, si j'étais avec toi comme je suis avec elle ?

  * Oui. Parce que c'est un peu glauque, non ?




Il sourit gentiment.

  * Je ne t'ai vue que deux fois en quatre ans. Et la seconde fois est quand je t'ai sortie des flammes.

  * J'aime mieux ça. Continue et pardon pour l'interruption.



  * Non, ta question était légitime. Quand le bloc communiste s'est fissuré, la CIA m'a donné énormément de travail. Il fallait que je négocie des échanges Est-Ouest mais je gardais un œil lointain sur Patrick grâce à Katarina et à Gregory. Ton père, par contre, ignorait ce que je faisais. Il ne savait pas que je connaissais Katarina non plus. Le KGB ne la lâchait pas. Elle devait accomplir de plus en plus de missions, tuer des innocents parfois, et elle en avait assez. Elle voulait rester aux Etats-Unis mais les Russes voulaient la garder. Elle commença alors à compiler des documents sur les agissements des uns et des autres. Puis sur ceux de Patrick qui n'obéissait plus ni au KGB, ni à la CIA mais à une autre organisation montée par des espions des deux Agences. Un espion Russe était tué ? On accusait la CIA. Un agent Américain disparaissait ? C'était de la faute du KGB. Alors qu'aucune des deux Agences n'était responsable. C'était l'oeuvre de Patrick sous le nom de Raymond Reddington. Il était très occupé d'ailleurs. Il vendait des informations top secret à des puissances ennemies à la fois des USA et de l'URSS, profitant du chaos dans le clan Soviétique. Certains pays ne se sont pas enrichis subitement grâce à des miracles, tu sais. Leur miracle s'appelait Raymond Reddington. Et il s'enrichissait presque plus que les pays qu'il fournissait.

  * Comment avait-il ces informations ?

  * Il était toujours de la CIA pour les Américains, et du KGB pour les Russes. Il séduisait des analystes comme la femme de Garvey, prenait ce dont il avait besoin, les assassinait et recommençait. En toute impunité. De mon côté, je voyais mon nom associé à tout ça et j'étais fou de rage. J'étais allé voir mon supérieur de l'époque pour lui faire part des agissements de Patrick. Il devait s'en occuper. J'attends encore... !

  * Qui était ton supérieur ? Mon petit doigt me dit que je l'ai déjà rencontré.




Il penche la tête sur le côté avec un petit sourire ironique.

  * Alan Fitch. Et son bras droit était...Peter Kotsiopulos.

  * Les vers étaient dans la pomme.

  * Comme tu dis, oui. Et moi j'étais naïf et stupide. Je ne voyais pas ce que j'avais sous mon nez. Alan était plus clément et plus correct que les autres mais il n'en demeure pas moins qu'il était bien pourri jusqu'à la moelle. Quant à Peter, lui qui aimait tant voler les autres, il a volé depuis un avion, sans parachute et s'est écrasé chez les autres. Logique.

  * C'est une fin plutôt poétique, je trouve. Et donc, ensuite ?

  * Ensuite, ta mère a fait la connaissance de Leonard Caul et tout ce qu'elle avait réussi à obtenir comme preuves d'agissements contraires aux intérêts internationaux, aux Droits de l'Homme, aux droits du commerce aussi, fut enregistré dans la machine qu'il construisait. Le fameux fulcrum. C'est ce qui signa la fin de tout ce que nous avions tous alors connus. Un soir de novembre 1990, Patrick lui annonça qu'il la quittait et qu'il ne voulait plus jamais entendre parler d'elle ou de sa fille. Désespérée, elle lui dit que s'il faisait ça, elle dénoncerait aux médias du monde entier tous ses agissements. Il ne la crut pas mais quand elle lui parla du fulcrum, il comprit que c'était plus sérieux qu'un simple chantage aux sentiments. Il la frappa et s'en alla en la laissant blessée, tant physiquement que moralement. Tu te doutes de ce qu'il fit ensuite, non ?

  * Il révéla à ses employeurs multiples l'existence du fulcrum. Ils lui demandèrent d'éliminer le problème.

  * Ouais. Le problème c'était non seulement le fulcrum. Il devait éliminer toute trace, tout témoin. Cela incluait Katarina, Leonard et...

  * Moi. Pourquoi moi ?

  * Ils pensaient que tu avais pu voir ou entendre des choses. Mais cela fait partie des questions auxquelles je ne veux pas répondre, Lizzie. Je t'ai dit que tu aurais des réponses partielles à certaines questions. Celle-ci en fait partie. Disons qu'ils ont toujours pensé que tu en savais plus que tu ne le disais.

  * Aujourd'hui, le fulcrum et son contenu ont été publiquement révélés et je suis toujours leur cible.

  * Lizzie...sache seulement que tout est parti de là. Le reste, tu l'apprendras bientôt mais pas encore. Fais-moi confiance une dernière fois. Je fais ça pour toi.




Je soupire. Il y a un côté angoissant à se savoir la cible de gens sans ni savoir qui ils sont ni pourquoi ils sont après vous. C'est comme si j'avais la Grande Faucheuse à mes trousses. Brrrrrr....Il reprend : 

  * Peu avant Noël de cette année-là, ton père tendit un piège à Katarina en te kidnappant. C'était toi ou le fulcrum. Affolée, elle m'appela à la rescousse.

  * Et Constantin, il était où lui ? Il faisait quoi ?

  * Constantin était à l'étranger pour ses affaires. Il ne savait absolument rien de ce qu'il se passait. Ne se doutait même de rien. Et Katarina ne lui en parlait certainement pas. Toutefois, Patrick avait prévu de l'éliminer aussi. Aucun témoin.

  * Mais mon père ignorait que tu allais revenir dans la partie.

  * La CIA l'ignorait aussi. J'avais fait profil bas pour aider Katarina et Leonard à compiler les preuves. Gregory m'y aidait parfois sans trop savoir de quoi il retournait. Je ne voulais pas l'impliquer. Il faisait du bon boulot que ce soit pour la CIA ou pour moi. Et donc, le soir avant Noël, ta mère s'est rendue dans l'appartement où ton père te gardait. Elle lui donna sa partie du Fulcrum qu'il alla cacher dans un endroit que nous n'avons jamais trouvé. La suite, tu la connais.

  * Il y avait plusieurs hommes ce soir-là.

  * Avant que j'arrive, oui, il y avait 2 agents pourris de la CIA et leurs amis de la Cabale. En tout, 5 hommes armés jusqu'aux dents. Quand tu as tiré sur ton père, ils attendaient à l'extérieur de la maison que Patrick sorte afin de tout brûler avec vous à l'intérieur.

  * Tu étais où, toi ?

  * Sur la route. Quand je suis arrivé, j'ai vite analysé la situation en voyant deux hommes à l'extérieur. J'ai entendu un coup de feu, les hommes sont partis en courant à l'intérieur et je les ai suivis. En entrant, j'ai vu ton père au sol, le sang qui commençait à se répandre, le feu qui gagnait du terrain, et ta mère sous le joug des hommes qui lui demandaient où tu étais. Je n'ai pas réfléchi longtemps avant de tous les abattre. J'ai demandé à ta mère de sortir et je suis allé te chercher.

  * Et chercher le Fulcrum aussi.

  * Aussi, oui.

  * Et Sam ?

  * Sam était un ami de ta mère qui est ensuite devenu le mien.

  * Et Caul ?

  * Il est parvenu à se planquer quelque part pendant des années, à se faire oublier aussi. Il m'avait donné une partie du Fulcrum et avait caché l'autre là où il la pensait en sécurité.

  * Donc, si j'ai bien tout compris, l'origine de tout ce gâchis dans nos vies c'est mon père ?

  * Rappelle-toi de ce que je t'ai dit : il fut l'instrument de plus grandes ambitions.

  * Que tu ne veux pas nommer encore devant moi. Car il ne s'agit pas seulement de la Cabale, n'est-ce pas ?




Son silence gêné est un aveu. Il se lève et me tend la main pour m'aider à me relever aussi.

  * On va se coucher ?

  * Il est quelle heure ?

  * Tard. Nous continuerons demain dans la journée si tu veux. J'aimerais t'emmener quelque part.

  * Red, merci.

  * Tu ne vas pas me remercier sans arrêt, Lizzie, hein ?

  * Je rattrape le temps perdu et toutes les fois où j'aurais dû te le dire sans jamais le faire.




 

Nous montons en silence vers nos chambres et...

 

 

TBC......


	9. Apprendre à devenir.

 

Et, une fois devant ma chambre, il se contente de prendre ma main dans les siennes en me regardant intensément. Puis il porte ma main à sa bouche et y dépose un baiser, long baiser, sans jamais me quitter des yeux.

Et malgré moi, je me serre contre lui, quémandant une étreinte qu'il finit par m'accorder. Je suis dans ses bras, au chaud, bien.

  * Je ne veux pas que tu sois perturbée par mon histoire ou par ce que tu ressens pour moi, Lizzie.




Je m'écarte un peu de lui pour le regarder. Il est beau, ce soir. Je baisse les yeux, en proie à un désir que je ne contrôle plus.

  * Je le suis pourtant. J'aimerais pouvoir t'embrasser sans en éprouver de la honte.

  * A cause de Tom ?




J'acquiesce tristement de la tête. Je sens qu'il me tire par la main.

  * Viens, entrons continuer cette discussion. Dans le couloir, je ne veux pas qu'on réveille Agnès ou Dembe.




Et sans me demander mon avis plus avant, il ouvre la porte de ma chambre et la referme sur nous. Puis il me reprend dans ses bras.

  * Je voudrais également pouvoir t'embrasser et te faire l'amour, Lizzie, en étant sûr que tu ne le fais pas à Tom à travers moi. Je ne veux pas que ton corps.




Je soupire dans son giron. 

  * Cette situation est ingérable. J'aimerais que mon corps obéisse à mon esprit.

  * Et moi que ton esprit écoute ton corps. Et que ton cœur suive le mouvement.

  * Mon cœur ? Parlons-en, tiens ! J'aimerais pouvoir penser à mon père sans éprouver de dégoût et d'angoisse car tout ce que tu me dis de lui, je le possède en moi aussi. J'ai regardé Garvey agoniser et mourir étouffé sans avoir le moindre remord. Quel genre d'être humain suis-je pour me comporter de la sorte, Raymond ? J'ai peur de devenir non pas comme toi mais comme lui. Je me trompais sur ton compte. Tu es bien meilleur que moi. Tu sais encore différencier le bien du mal et quand tu commets des crimes, tu es le seul à ne pas te les pardonner. Je ne repense même pas à ce que j'ai fait à Garvey. Pour moi, c'est devenu une anecdote, un détail sans importance.




Il me repousse et marche jusqu'à la fenêtre. Là, il semble vouloir sonder la nuit noire.

  * Lizzie...tu n'as aucune idée de ce que j'ai pu faire et commettre comme atrocités. J'ai eu Garvey grâce à son fidèle bras droit, le grand rouquin. Et je ne lui ai rien épargné pour qu'il me lâche ce dont j'avais besoin. Et même après, j'aurais pu l'achever rapidement. Au lieu de ça, je l'ai laissé se vider lentement de ses entrailles. Je suis un monstre, ne te fais pas d'illusion à mon sujet.




Je vais vers lui et lui touche le bras pour qu'il se retourne.

  * Oui mais toi tu le sais. Tu n'en es pas heureux et tu essaies de combattre ce que tu es devenu à cause de mon père et de son employeur. Il y a plus de bon que de mauvais en toi.




Il me grimace un sourire.

  * En toi aussi.

  * Je ne crois pas, non. Je suis égoïste, égocentrique même, capricieuse, violente, impatiente et il y a une part de moi qui aime faire souffrir les autres. Il m'est souvent arrivé de jubiler quand je te voyais souffrir à cause de moi, quand je te rejetais ou que je t'accusais de tous mes maux.

  * Tu pensais que je le méritais et tu n'avais pas toujours tort.

  * Je voulais que tu souffres, Raymond. Parce que je souffrais.

  * Et maintenant ?

  * Maintenant, tu es dans ma chambre et je ne sais pas quoi faire de toi. Je ne veux plus te faire souffrir quand j'ai mal. Je ne veux plus te repousser alors que j'ai besoin de toi. Et pas seulement pour que tu me racontes la fin de l'histoire !

  * Tu te fais du mal toute seule, Lizzie. Tu aimais Tom, il est mort, tu es dévastée et c'est parfaitement normal. Le contraire aurait été inquiétant. Mais ne te tourmente pas pour moi ou pour ce que tu ressens pour moi. Je suis heureux là où je suis, près de toi. Je n'en demande pas plus.

  * Oui mais tu...




Il pose son doigt sur ma bouche pour m'intimer l'ordre de me taire.

  * Chut...je vais bien.




Il me reprend contre lui et me serre à m'étouffer, comme s'il voulait que nos corps s'incrustent l'un dans l'autre. Je m'accroche à lui et je respire son odeur. Il est si fort, si doux et si tendre avec moi... Les larmes me montent aux yeux. Et sans que je comprenne ce qu'il m'arrive, je me retrouve le nez dans son cou en train de pleurer sans pouvoir m'arrêter. Son col de chemise est tout trempé désormais.

  * Lizzie...je suis là. Je suis là. Vide ta peine et tu iras mieux.




Je sens ses lèvres sur mes tempes, mes cheveux, mes joues, il semble boire mes larmes et je le laisse faire, incapable de ne pas apprécier ces attouchements délicieux qui finissent par m'apaiser. Je relève la tête vers lui légèrement et nos bouches se joignent pour se caresser. Sans que ni lui ni moi ne l'ayons prémédité. C'est une conséquence logique à toute cette soirée. Mais nous n'allons pas plus loin. J'aurais bien voulu, cela dit. Sauf que lui me repousse doucement et me sourit.

  * Tu détrempes mon lit, puis ma chemise...Lizzie, je ne suis pas une éponge, tu sais ?




Il parvient à m'arracher un franc sourire.

  * Pourtant, tu absorbes plutôt bien tout ce qui peut t'arriver.

  * Je ne peux rien contre tes larmes. Sinon les essuyer.

  * Je crois que ton nom n'est pas Reddington mais Sopalin. Raymond Sopalin, qu'en dis-tu ?

  * C'est mieux que Serpillière. Au moins, je prends de la hauteur.




Je ris maintenant.

  * Tu as bien fait de te rendre au FBI et d'entrer dans ma vie. Sans toi, je ne sais pas comment je m'en sortirais.

  * Sans moi...je préfère ne pas y penser. Ca va aller maintenant ? Tu te sens mieux ?

  * Parler avec toi de Tom, de mon attirance pour toi, comme ça, sans complexe, sans mentir, ça fait un bien fou. Je me sens...plus libre.

  * Et si tu as besoin d'un coup de Sopalin pendant la nuit, n'hésite pas !

  * Je ne sais pas comment je dois interpréter ta proposition...

  * Je voulais dire...

  * Je sais. Je te taquinais.




Il dépose un ultime bisou au coin de ma bouche et me souhaite une bonne nuit d'une voix très basse, très douce, très intime. J'en fais de même sur le même ton.

 

**********

 

Ce matin, il m'emmène rencontrer quelqu'un.

  * J'ai dû batailler ferme pour qu'il accepte enfin de te voir, Lizzie.

  * Qui est-ce ?

  * Un homme qui te parlera de ta mère d'une manière différente. Il m'en veut toujours un peu de n'avoir pas pu la sauver.

  * Il connaît toute l'histoire ?

  * Il en fut une victime collatérale, à sa façon. Aujourd'hui, c'est un vieil homme qui mourra bientôt. Je pense que c'est l'argument qui a fait mouche.




Je réfléchis.

  * Ma mère devait bien avoir des parents quelque part.




Il sourit en conduisant. J'ai dû voir juste.

  * Ta mère était née en Russie d'une mère Russe et d'un soldat Américain.

  * Un soldat Américain en Russie ? Un espion lui aussi ?

  * Non, un soldat basé à Berlin. Ils se sont rencontrés avant la construction du mur. La suite, il t'en parlera lui-même.




Tilt ! 

  * Tu me dis que j'ai un grand-père encore en vie et que je vais le rencontrer ?

  * Oui.




Je tombe des nues ! Tomber des nues, c'est tomber. Et tomber, c'est douloureux. Donc, je m'énerve après mon compagnon de route.

  * Et tu m'as caché ça pendant tout ce temps ?

  * Je n'y étais pour rien. Je respectais sa volonté. Il savait tout de ta vie mais refusait d'y être mêlé.

  * Pourquoi ?

  * Il te l'expliquera, Lizzie.




Nous nous taisons car si je parle, je vais dire des choses désagréables. Or je ne veux pas être désagréable avec lui. Mais bon sang, j'ai un membre de ma famille encore en vie !!! C'est le scoop des scoops, ça ! J'ai vécu 33 ans, presque 34, sans en avoir la moindre idée, pensant que je n'avais plus personne.

A l'idée de rencontrer mon grand-père, je me sens de plus en plus excitée.

  * Il est vieux comment ?

  * Il a 84 ans. Pas encore un vieillard grabataire ou radotant mais il a des ennuis de santé.

  * Graves ?

  * Non mais il doit faire attention. Il vit en ermite dans les bois, Lizzie. Et cela dure depuis la mort de ta mère. Il s'est retiré là et n'en a plus bougé.

  * Il vivait où auparavant ?

  * A Bethesda. L'appartement que j'ai récupéré était le sien.

  * Waouh ! Cela explique au moins pourquoi tu as ces photos et ces livres là-bas. Et tu l'as gardé pour quelle raison ?

  * Il me sert de planque et j'ai pensé que peut-être, si un jour il acceptait enfin de te voir, tu parviendrais à le décider à revenir en ville.

  * Tu as pris l'appartement ou il te l'a vendu ?

  * Il m'a dit d'en faire ce que je voulais.




J'ai tant de questions dans la tête...

  * Quel âge avait ma mère quand elle est morte ?

  * Je ne te l'ai jamais dit ?

  * Non. De plus, depuis que tu m'avoues enfin toute l'histoire qui nous lie, elle n'apparaît plus dans mes cauchemars pour me parler. Comme si tu étais devenu sa voix.

  * Je crois que c'est ce qu'elle attendait de moi depuis longtemps.

  * Raymond Reddington, tu mériterais qu'elle te hante toutes les nuits en te chantant « Kalinka » en Russe.




Il rit. Moi aussi.

  * Ta mère est née le 7 avril 1961. Officiellement décédée le 4 janvier 1991.

  * Elle n'avait même pas 30 ans. Mon Dieu...elle était si jeune ! Et ma grand-mère ?

  * Son histoire est encore plus triste. Tu te souviens sans doute que lors de la construction du mur de Berlin en 1961, tous ceux qui se trouvaient à l'Est ne pouvaient plus passer à l'Ouest. Tes grands-parents vivaient dans un petit appartement de Berlin Est. Bien sûr, en tant que soldat, Dom, ton grand-père, avait entendu des rumeurs autour de la construction d'un mur séparant la ville en deux. Cependant, il n'avait pas de date précise. Donc, ce soir du 12 août 1961, il s'était rendu à son bureau, non loin de ce qu'on appelait « Checkpoint Charlie » en laissant sa femme et leur bébé seuls dans leur appartement. Il n'avait aucune raison de s'inquiéter. Il aurait pourtant dû.

  * Le mur les a séparés ?




Avec lui, je voyage dans le temps tous les jours. Dans le temps et dans l'espace. Il me parle d'Histoire et pas seulement de mon histoire, ni de la sienne. Nos histoires sont intégrées à l'Histoire. Passionnant. Je l'écoute donc avec passion.

  * Au petit matin, quand il a voulu rentrer chez lui, il n'a pas pu passer. Il n'était pas assez haut gradé pour que l'on prenne en compte sa situation familiale. Il a fait des pieds et des mains sans jamais obtenir de passe-droit de la part des autorités Est-Allemandes. De son côté ta grand-mère Natalia essayait de faire intervenir son père, membre du Polit Bureau à Moscou. En vain. En fait, son père voulait qu'elle rentre au pays, près d'eux, avec son enfant. Et elle refusait de ne plus jamais revoir son Américain de mari. Cela leur prit des mois avant qu'ils ne fassent appel à des passeurs. Elle devait se rendre au sud de la ville là où il y avait moins de miradors. Mais avec un bébé de 9 mois, en plein hiver, avec la neige et le froid, c'était une entreprise périlleuse. Elle parvint néanmoins à franchir le premier mur côté Est à l'endroit qu'on lui avait dit. Le premier mirador se trouvait à 20m à peine de sa position mais c'était jouable. Sans se faire remarquer par les militaires qui faisaient leur ronde, elle avança jusqu'aux barbelés et c'est là que ta mère se mit à pleurer. Aussitôt, elle furent reprises. On ne la fusilla pas mais on lui confisqua son enfant qu'on envoya en Russie. Chez ses grands-parents. Quant à elle, elle fut emprisonnée à résidence, dans son propre appartement, sans jamais pouvoir en sortir. Des soldats veillaient sur l'immeuble, lui apportaient de maigres vivres et, en décembre 1969, elle mourut de chagrin. Quand un soldat entra chez elle pour lui porter une soupe, il la découvrit pendue.

  * L'histoire a une méchante tendance à vouloir se répéter chez les femmes de la famille, on dirait.

  * Disons que ni ta mère ni la sienne n'ont été heureuses. Pour toi, j'espère qu'il en sera autrement.




Continue, Red, continue et il se pourrait bien que tu sois le premier artisan de mon bonheur futur. Et de mon malheur à terme. Je me souviens soudain de ce qu'il m'avait dit un jour au sujet de la mort de ma mère :

  * Tu pensais que ma mère s'était laissée mourir, n'est-ce pas ?

  * Jusqu'à l'autre jour, j'avais toujours envisagé cette possibilité. Katarina ne serait pas noyée autrement. Je l'avais déjà vue à l'oeuvre dans l'océan car nous avions répété ensemble la scène de sa fausse noyade. Elle m'avait épaté.

  * Mais comme sa mère avant elle, tu pensais qu'elle avait choisi d'en finir avec sa triste vie.




Il se tourne brièvement vers moi. Sait-il à quoi je pense quand il me regarde de la sorte ?

  * L'atavisme n'est pas une science exacte, Lizzie. Rappelle-toi bien de ça.




Il semblerait que oui. Je suis un livre ouvert pour lui.

  * Tu fais référence à ce que je t'ai dit hier ?

  * Nous devenons ce que la vie nous pousse à devenir. Nos gènes sont là pour les maladies, pour une infime part de notre caractère, mais il n'y a aucune prédestination génétique à devenir un psychopathe ou un Gandhi. Et tu le sais très bien. Ne renie jamais ce que tu as appris pendant tes études ; l'enfance et l'adolescence déterminent nos tendances. L'âge adulte et la somme des expériences que nous engrangeons déterminent ensuite nos réactions.

  * Tu as fait des études similaires, non ?

  * J'ai appris sur le tas. J'ai eu quelques cours sur la génétique appliquée aux problèmes psychiatriques ou psychologiques. J'en ai eu d'autres sur le déterminisme. Et la vie, ma vie, s'est chargée de m'apprendre le reste. Souvent à mes dépends d'ailleurs.

  * Les études du Dr Creel démontrent pourtant qu'on peut modifier le déterminisme en jouant sur la génétique.

  * Foutaises, Lizzie ! Il prenait des cobayes faibles et sans consistance, sans personnalité affirmée. Tu as toujours été quelqu'un de très affirmé. Tu savais ce que tu voulais et tu ne négligeais rien pour l'obtenir. Si tu doutes depuis 4 ans c'est parce que ta vie est partie en lambeaux, pièce par pièce. Tu n'étais pas préparée à ça. Mais Sam t'a donné suffisamment de force et de confiance en toi pour surmonter tes doutes et tes angoisses.

  * Tu me dis de puiser dans ce qu'il m'a appris pour redevenir celle que j'étais ?

  * En mieux. En plus forte, plus aguerrie, plus adulte.




Que dire ? Une fois de plus, je sens qu'il a touché dans le mille. Du moins ai-je envie de le croire.

  * Tu sais, Raymond, je suis en train de devenir une femme que je ne connais pas. J'ignore où je vais ni comment j'y vais. Je n'ai qu'une seule certitude au-delà d'Agnès, c'est toi. Tu me mènes vers un grand-père inconnu qui a toujours refusé de me voir. Il va me parler de ma mère, oui, nous allons faire connaissance aussi et pourtant, en cet instant précis, je ne voudrais rien de plus que de changer de direction.

  * Tu irais où si tu le pouvais ?

  * Là où je peux tout oublier et recommencer. Pour devenir celle que je veux être au fond de moi.

  * Et qui veux-tu être ?

  * Humaine. Aimante. Altruiste dans le bon sens du terme. Pas pour moi afin de me rassurer mais pour les autres. Je voudrais me libérer de ce mal qui ronge mon esprit, me libérer de mes souvenirs, me libérer de tout...sauf de toi et d'Agnès.




Il s'arrête subitement sur le bas-côté de la route et sous mon regard interrogateur me dit dans un sourire :

  * Nous ne sommes pas loin mais je voulais te montrer quelque chose auparavant.




Je le suis jusqu'à une croix plantée dans le sol et sur laquelle je peux lire : « Katarina Rostova. 1961-1991. »

Pas besoin de me faire un dessin.

  * J'ai fait ramener le corps de ta mère ici pour qu'elle soit enterrée sur la propriété de son père. Je pensais que c'était ce qu'il me fallait faire.

  * Pour te racheter de n'avoir pas pu la sauver ?

  * Sans doute, oui. Pour elle et pour lui. Il ne méritait pas ça, tu sais.

  * Tu l'aimes bien.

  * Il est borné, sauvage, a un humour déplorable, un caractère de cochon mais oui, je l'aime bien. Mon père lui ressemblait beaucoup.




Je prends sa main et là, devant la tombe de ma mère avec lui, je souris.

  * Tu as réussi, maman. Raymond et moi sommes là devant toi, je lui fais confiance ainsi que tu le souhaitais et ainsi qu'il le fallait. Je vais vivre pour toi, je t'en fais la promesse. Tu me manques. Et pour ce que tu n'as pas eu le temps de me dire, je pense que ton père saura me l'apprendre. Merci maman. Pour tout.




Puis nous repartons, son bras autour de mes épaules me guidant sur le chemin caillouteux.

De retour à la voiture, il allume l'auto-radio. La voix de Nina Simone se fait entendre.

 _« Ne me quitte pas_  
 _Il faut oublier_  
 _Tout peut s'oublier_  
 _Qui s'enfuit déjà_  
 _Oublier le temps_  
 _Des malentendus_  
 _Et le temps perdu_  
 _A savoir comment_  
 _Oublier ces heures_  
 _Qui tuaient parfois_  
 _A coups de pourquoi_  
 _Le coeur du bonheur_  
  
_Ne me quitte pas_  
 _Ne me quitte pas_  
 _Ne me quitte pas_  
 _Ne me quitte pas_  
  
_Moi je t'offrirai_  
 _Des perles de pluie_  
 _Venues de pays_  
 _Où il ne pleut pas_  
 _Je creuserai la terre_  
 _Jusqu'après ma mort_  
 _Pour couvrir ton corps_  
 _D'or et de lumière_  
 _Je ferai un domaine_  
 _Où l'amour sera roi_  
 _Où l'amour sera loi_  
 _Où tu seras reine_  
  
_Ne me quitte pas_  
 _Ne me quitte pas_  
 _Ne me quitte pas_  
 _Ne me quitte pas_  
 _Ne me quitte pas_

 _Je t'inventerai_  
 _Des mots insensés_  
 _Que tu comprendras_  
 _Je te parlerai_  
 _De ces amants-là_  
 _Qui ont vu deux fois_  
 _Leurs coeurs s'embraser_  
 _Je te raconterai_  
 _L'histoire de ce roi_  
 _Mort de n'avoir pas_  
 _Pu te rencontrer_  
  
_Ne me quitte pas_  
 _Ne me quitte pas_  
 _Ne me quitte pas_  
Ne me quitte pas  
  
_On a vu souvent_  
 _Rejaillir le feu_  
 _De l'ancien volcan_  
 _Qu'on croyait trop vieux_  
 _Il est paraît-il_  
 _Des terres brulées_  
 _Donnant plus de blé_  
 _Qu'un meilleur avril_  
 _Et quand vient le soir_  
 _Pour qu'un ciel flamboie_  
 _Le rouge et le noir_  
 _Ne s'épousent-ils pas_  
  
_Ne me quitte pas_  
 _Ne me quitte pas_  
 _Ne me quitte pas_  
 _Ne me quitte pas_  
  
_Ne me quitte pas_  
 _Je ne vais plus pleurer_  
 _Je ne vais plus parler_  
 _Je me cacherai là_  
 _A te regarder_  
 _Danser et sourire_  
 _Et à t'écouter_  
 _Chanter et puis rire_  
 _Laisse-moi devenir_  
 _L'ombre de ton ombre_  
 _L'ombre de ta main_  
 _L'ombre de ton chien_  
  
_Ne me quitte pas_  
 _Ne me quitte pas_  
 _Ne me quitte pas_  
Ne me quitte pas »

Autant Red que moi avons tout écouté du début jusqu'à la fin. Lui a chantonné par moments et je l'ai observé, la larme à l'oeil. Je repensais à Tom et à lui, Raymond, à tout ce qu'il a pu souffrir par ma faute.

Je ne me suis même pas aperçue que nous sommes arrivés devant une maison de bois. Un homme âgé se tient dans l'embrasure de la porte et nous regarde avec curiosité et, semble-t-il, amusement.

Ainsi donc est-ce mon grand-père. Je me sens nerveuse à présent. Red descend en premier après avoir coupé la radio. Il m'ouvre la portière, me tend la main, referme ma portière et me guide jusqu'au vieil homme toujours aussi amusé. Malgré son air renfrogné.

  * Dom, dois-je faire les présentations ?

  * Non mais tu peux aller faire du café. Nous allons en avoir besoin et tu fais ça très bien.




Je vois Red hausser les épaules quand il lâche ma main et entre dans la maison.

  * Tu ressembles à ta mère, en brune.

  * Je suis heureuse de vous rencontrer.




Il m'invite d'un mouvement du bras à entrer à mon tour chez lui. J'aurais rêvé d'un accueil plus chaleureux.

  * Dom, je t'en fais un plus léger ?

  * Raymond, si tu t'avises de me faire du jus de chaussette, je te fais bouffer les tiennes, je te préviens !




Il se tourne vers moi et rajoute :

  * Depuis que j'ai accepté son retour dans ma vie, il se croit obligé de prendre soin de ma santé. Et pardon pour ma rudesse. Je ne suis pas très amical. J'ai un peu perdu l'habitude des retrouvailles en famille, vois-tu.

  * Vous m'en vouliez d'être née, n'est-ce pas ?

  * Tu n'y es pour rien, petite. Ta mère était amoureuse d'un psychopathe qui, si tu ne t'en étais pas chargée toi-même, aurait fini ses jours sous mon coup de pelle.




J'ai au moins fait ça de bien à ses yeux ! C'est toujours ça de pris.

 

Red revient avec trois cafés et nous nous attablons ensemble au salon, face au piano qui me fascine.

  * Vous jouez ?




 

TBC....

 


	10. DOM

 

On imagine souvent nos grands-parents comme des êtres aimants, doux, de gentils conseilleurs souvent payeurs, etc...

Le mien est tout sauf ça.

Il n'est pas véritablement aimant, certainement pas doux et ses conseils, il les aboie comme des ordres. Je l'observe discuter avec Red sans avoir répondu à ma question. Je suis attirée par ce piano et, de fait, y dirige mes pas et m'assieds sur le tabouret.

Aussitôt, mon grand-père intervient.

  * Si tu comptes nous jouer quelque chose, je te suggère un requiem. Parfait pour l'occasion, non ?




Il y a longtemps que je ne me suis pas assise devant un piano. Encore plus longtemps que je n'en ai pas joué. Je dérouille un peu mes doigts et sans tenir compte de ce qu'a dit mon grand-père, j'entame la neuvième symphonie de Beethoven aussi appelée « Hymne (Ode) à la joie ».

  * Au temps pour ton requiem, Dom !

  * Je lui aurais demandé ça elle m'aurait joué quoi ? « La sonate au clair de Lune » ?

  * Elle n'est pas ta petite-fille pour rien, crois -moi !




Je leur souris en continuant à jouer. Puis, à la fin du morceau, je croise le regard fier de Red et celui, amusé de mon grand-père.

  * J'ignorais que tu jouais aussi bien, Lizzie.

  * Je suis pourtant un peu rouillée.

  * Je vais acheter un piano.




Je ris jusqu'à ce que mon aïeul se lève.

  * Je vais te montrer comment on joue dans la famille, petite.

  * Vous pourriez m'appeler par mon prénom ou cela vous écorcherait les lèvres ?

  * Quel prénom ? Masha ou Elizabeth ?

  * Elizabeth.




Je lui cède ma place devant le piano et je vais rejoindre Red sur le sofa. Il m'attire délicatement près de lui.

Dès les premières notes, je reconnais la Rapsodie n°2 de Liszt. Et j'écoute, fascinée, mon grand-père pianoter le morceau comme un virtuose. C'est prodigieux.

A la dernière note, j'ai naturellement mis ma main sur la cuisse de Red et mon grand-père nous regarde d'un air...euh...dubitatif.

  * Vous jouez à la perfection !




Son regard ne quitte pas ma main posée sur la cuisse de Red.

  * Et vous deux, vous jouez à quoi ?




Aussitôt, je retire cette main baladeuse.

  * Nous sommes amis.

  * Amis ? Vraiment ? Vous me prenez pour un vieux fou aveugle et idiot ? J'ai eu des tas d'amies femmes avant de me retirer ici. Seules celles qui étaient mes maîtresses avaient ce genre d'attitude envers moi.

  * Dom, je t'assure qu'Elizabeth et moi ne sommes qu'amis.

  * Raymond, tu étais l'ami de ma fille et je ne vous ai jamais vus ensemble aussi proches. Alors, j'attends un peu d'honnêteté de votre part à tous les deux.

  * Et tu en feras quoi ? Si tu nous soupçonnes d'être amants et qu'on te jure qu'on ne l'est pas, tu ne voudras pas nous croire.

  * J'ai des yeux pour voir et un cerveau qui fonctionne encore bien. Je sais reconnaître un couple quand j'en vois un. Et vous deux, vous avez l'air de deux tourtereaux, pas deux amis.




Je suis venue ici pour faire connaissance avec mon seul et unique parent et lui me condamne depuis que je suis arrivée pour tout ce que je suis ou je fais. Ma colère remonte...

  * Bon, ça suffit ! Que cela vous défrise ou pas, Raymond et moi ne sommes pas amants. J'ai perdu mon mari l'an dernier et après 10 mois de coma, c'est comme si je l'avais perdu il y a deux mois. Je ne suis pas encore en mesure d'avoir un amant. Aussi séduisant et gentil soit-il. Vous me croyez ? C'est bien. Vous ne me croyez pas ? Je m'en moque. Vous êtes peut-être mon dernier parent en vie mais si c'est pour vous entendre me juger ou juger Raymond toute la journée, j'aime autant m'en aller.




Et je me lève en me dirigeant d'un pas rageur vers la porte. Personne ne me suit. Alors je sors. Et je vais visiter les environs.

Deux ou trois minutes plus tard, j'entends un bruit et me retourne pour voir mon grand-père venir vers moi.

  * Je suis désolé. Je te l'ai dit, je ne suis pas très habile avec les humains dorénavant. Et tu es là, devant moi, attendant de moi que je me conduise enfin en homme responsable et heureux d'avoir une aussi brillante petite-fille. Je suis heureux de te retrouver.

  * Me retrouver ?

  * Tu ne t'en souviens pas mais nous passions beaucoup de temps ensemble quand ta mère avait...d'autres chats à fouetter. Elle te déposait chez moi, à Bethesda et tu illuminais mes journées.

  * Vous saviez de qui j'étais la fille ?

  * Non. A l'époque, je pensais que tu étais celle de Constantin. Un brave type, ce Constantin. Mais un jour, Raymond a débarqué avec Katarina et ils m'ont raconté toute l'histoire.




Il marque une pause et m'invite à entrer dans son garage. Là, il nous apporte deux chaises pliantes. Il fait un froid de canard mais pour rien au monde je ne voudrais gâcher ce moment en disant que je veux rentrer me mettre au chaud. Perdu dans ses pensées, il reprend :

  * Il m'a promis de vous protéger, Katarina et toi. Et il a failli avec elle. Il a même plusieurs fois failli le faire avec toi.

  * J'en suis la seule responsable. Si je lui avais fait confiance...

  * Cette tête de pioche a toujours cru qu'il pourrait sauver le monde sans rien révéler de qui il était ni des motivations qui l'animaient. Raymond est un homme tourmenté, tu sais.

  * J'avais déjà remarqué.

  * J'ai suivi ta vie au fil du temps. Sam m'envoyait des photos, me donnait des nouvelles.

  * STOP ! Vous connaissiez Sam ?

  * Katarina me l'avait présenté comme un bon ami à elle. Un mec fiable. Nous avions sympathisé immédiatement. Puis les événements se sont enchaînés. Ta mère, Raymond et moi avons pensé que te confier à Sam était une bonne idée pour lui comme pour toi. Nous devions d'abord effacer de ta mémoire ce qu'il s'était passé le soir avant Noël et tous les souvenirs de ta vie d'enfant avec. Cela nous prit plusieurs jours avant de nous décider. Katarina se savait plus ou moins condamnée et moi, je refusais de voir qu'elle l'était. J'avais déjà perdu ma femme et il était hors de question que je perde ma fille. Raymond t'a raconté ?

  * Pour votre femme, oui. Mais ma mère a grandi en URSS, non ?

  * J'ai quitté l'armée en 1970 et j'ai réalisé mon rêve : intégrer un philharmonique. Le National Symphony Orchestra de Washington m'a donné ma chance et j'ai voyagé partout dans le monde pendant six ans. Jusqu'au jour où nous avons eu l'autorisation de pouvoir enfin jouer à Moscou. J'avais appris que ton arrière-grand-père serait dans la salle le dernier soir, en compagnie de sa femme et de leur petite-fille. Il était un grand ponte du régime et avait droit à sa loge privée. Les communistes et leurs idées égalitaires qui n'avaient plus rien d'égalitaires depuis Staline !

  * Qu'avez-vous fait ?

  * J'ai payé des crève-la-faim locaux pour qu'ils kidnappent cette famille. Ce qu'ils ont fait. Après le concert, j'ai pris l'avion avec ma fille et ses grands-parents ont été laissés dans un container avec un petit mot : « pardon pour ça mais c'est ma fille ! ».

  * Pardon pour ça ? C'est ce que vous aviez écrit ?

  * Oui. Pourquoi ? La formule ne te plaît pas ?

  * L'homme qui a tué mon mari répétait souvent le « pardon pour ça ».

  * Il est mort ?

  * Je m'en suis occupé, oui. Raymond l'a pris et je l'ai achevé. Pour en revenir à la formule, j'en suis à me demander s'il n'y a pas un code. Mon arrière-grand-père était puissant, disiez-vous.

  * Second derrière Khrouchtchev et Brejnev ensuite. Il n'a jamais voulu prendre le pouvoir direct mais en avait plus que ceux en première ligne. Il était comme un marionnettiste.




Ce pourrait-il que mes problèmes remontent si loin ? En attendant, je me gèle réellement les fesses, là. Je vais attraper la mort si nous restons à discuter dans le froid sans bouger.

  * Nous devrions rentrer. J'ai froid et je n'ai pas l'intention de mourir de froid dans le garage de mon grand-père.




Je le vois sourire franchement pour la première fois depuis mon arrivée.

  * Tu sais que nous allons prendre une engueulade de classe mondiale en rentrant ? J'ai ordonné à Raymond de te laisser respirer et de ne sortir de la maison sous aucun prétexte.




Il replie les chaises et nous nous dirigeons lentement vers la maison.

  * Et il vous a obéi ?

  * Comme tu vois, il n'est pas venu nous déranger. Mais si jamais tu as le nez qui coule en arrivant, il va nous en parler jusqu'à la fin de nos jours. Parce que toi et lui n'êtes que des amis, hein ?




Il me fait un clin d'oeil.

  * Je sais qu'il m'aime. Pas besoin d'être grand Sioux pour le deviner.

  * C'est un homme bien, Elizabeth. Tourmenté, compliqué mais avec de vraies belles valeurs. Je ne suis pas ravi de penser que toi et lui puissiez être plus que des amis. Toutefois, je sais qu'il prendra toujours soin de toi. Mieux que ne l'a fait ton mari.

  * Vous me dites ce que je sais déjà. J'ai eu d'étranges échanges pendant mes rêves ces dernières semaines. Avec ma mère.

  * Katarina t'a parlé ?

  * On va dire ça.

  * Elle m'a parlé aussi récemment. Et c'est elle qui m'a convaincu de te revoir. Selon elle, il le fallait. Pour toi. Pour que tu puisses avancer. Et nous pardonner aussi d'avoir cru que nous faisions ce qu'il fallait...




 

Nous entrons dans la maison où le feu de cheminée nous est immédiatement attirant. Evidemment, Red nous attend.

  * La mort va bien là-dehors, Dom ?

  * Oh ça va ! Elizabeth, montre-lui que ton nez va bien.




Et je me mets à rire.

  * Lizzie, ce n'est pas drôle ! Tu es restée pendant 45 minutes dehors par une température de – 3°c.

  * Nous étions au garage, Red. Et regarde, mon nez va bien.




Il passe devant moi et m'ausculte plus ou moins en grimaçant.

  * Si jamais tu es malade demain, je vais scalper Dom !

  * Je ne suis pas une poupée d'argile, Raymond. Quand j'ai commencé à avoir froid, nous sommes rentrés. C'est tout. Contrairement à ce que tu sembles croire, j'ai bien récupéré. Si je te fais confiance pour tout désormais, accorde-moi au moins la tienne pour ça.




Il bougonne en regardant Dom qui rigole.

  * De simples amis ! Raymond, tu ne m'as jamais fait autant rire qu'aujourd'hui ! Et là je comprends pourquoi tu étais si dévasté quand tu la croyais morte. Ah l'amour !

  * Dominic Todd Milscott, si tu continues, je raconte à ta petite-fille ce que Sam et toi avez fait un jour en sa présence.




Scott ?

  * Euh....votre nom de famille est Milscott ?

  * Bien joué, Raymond !Tu es devenue Elizabeth Scott et Sam Milohan était ton père. Milscott, quoi ! 

  * Et quand il m'a appris que j'avais été adoptée, il m'a dit que mes parents s'appelaient Scott. Qu'il avait toujours veillé à ce que je garde ça en moi.

  * Surtout, personne ne devait faire le lien entre ta mère et toi.




Je me tourne vers Red.

  * As-tu souvent entendu le « pardon pour ça » au cours de tes années de quête ?

  * C'est possible. Oui. Je n'en sais rien. Pourquoi ?

  * Parce que mon grand-père vient de m'apprendre que lorsqu'il a sorti ma mère des griffes de ses grands-parents à Moscou, il avait laissé un mot ; « Pardon pour ça mais c'est ma fille ! ». Et nous savons désormais tous que mon aïeul n'était pas homme à se laisser prendre ce qui lui appartenait de droit.

  * Où veux-tu en venir, Lizzie ?

  * Que savons-nous de mes cousins, même éloignés ? Si je raisonne normalement, je me dis que : si l'on veut ma mort c'est que je suis un danger potentiel pour quelqu'un. Que si j'apprends qui est ce quelqu'un avant ma mort, je peux nous mettre tous en danger et lui encore plus. Ma théorie est donc qu'il y a quelqu'un en ce bas monde qui pense que le « Pardon pour ça », s'adresserait à moi si je devais en savoir trop. Coupez-moi si je me trompe ! C'est devenu une sorte de code pour rallier une cause commune : m'éliminer de l'équation. Car je suis le fruit d'un vilain petit canard enlevée par son vilain canard de père. Si la Guerre Froide est terminée, il y a, depuis l'arrivée de Poutine au pouvoir, des dissensions évidentes entre eux et nous. Et si, pour une raison qui m'échappe encore, on pensait que je pouvais tout faire sauter et anéantir les projets de ceux qui s'enrichissent de toutes parts grâce à ces nouvelles dissensions, cela expliquerait pourquoi on s'acharne sur moi.

  * Raymond...dis-lui.

  * NON !

  * Parle-lui de son demi-frère, Raymond.




Après le grand-père sorti de nulle part, voici le demi-frère. On joue aux Sept Familles avec moi ? Il faut que ça cesse.

  * Mon quoi ????

  * Le fruit d'un viol. Pas un demi-frère. Un viol.

  * C'est lui la question à laquelle tu refuses de répondre depuis des années ?

  * Non. Mais il instrumente gracieusement et chèrement la haine envers tout ce qui touche à sa mère.

  * Ma mère fut violée ? A quel âge ?




Je les regarde tour à tour se décomposer.

  * Vous l'avez prise avec vous quand elle avait 16 ans, si j'ai bien compté. Et pourtant, en tant qu'adulte, elle a travaillé pour le KGB sous le nom de Katarina Rostava. Epouse de Constantin Rostov. Elle fut violée avant que vous l'ayez kidnappée, n'est-ce pas ?

  * Elizabeth...

  * Je dois savoir ! Je suis venue pour combler les blancs. Aidez-moi à savoir qui je dois combattre au lieu de continuer à me cacher la vérité.




Je vois Red baisser la tête quand mon grand-père cherche en lui un assentiment.

  * En septembre 1974, ta mère alors âgée de 14 ans a été violée par un des amis de son grand-père. Un homme marié de 65 ans. Pas question de pilule en URSS à l'époque. Ni d'avortement. Ils ont étouffé l'affaire et ta mère tomba enceinte. Le 9 juin 1975 naquit un garçon du nom de Youri. Ton arrière-grand-père le confia à l'assistance publique.

  * Cela me rappelle l'histoire de mon père.

  * Pourquoi crois-tu que ta mère est tombée amoureuse de lui ??? Il lui rappelait cet enfant qu'elle avait fait naître, qu'elle avait porté et détesté. Puis tu es arrivée. Sans crier gare, tu as changé sa vision des choses parce que toi, tu étais l'enfant d'un acte consenti par amour.

  * Donc, en clair, j'ai un demi-frère quelque part qui a 10 ans de plus que moi, rejeté dès sa naissance par sa mère et encore plus par son violeur de père...nous avons beaucoup en commun lui et moi, au fond !

  * Non, Lizzie. Ta mère ne t'a pas rejetée. Elle s'est sacrifiée pour toi. Ne mélange pas tout.

  * Je ne mélange rien, Red. J'essaye de comprendre, là. Si j'étais mon demi-frère, j'en voudrais effectivement à la Terre entière. Mais vous me dites qu'il ne sert que de vecteur à autre chose. A quoi ? Au point où nous en sommes, dites tout, l'un ou l'autre.

  * Youri est trop stupide pour être le cerveau mais...disons qu'il a des amis puissants.

  * La Cabale, encore ?

  * Pas seulement. Ecoute, Lizzie, nous t'en avons déjà trop dit pour l'instant. Dom, montre-lui une photo de son demi-frère afin qu'elle sache qui il est si jamais elle devait un jour l'avoir face à elle.

  * J'espère que tu sauras éviter cette rencontre, Raymond.




Mon grand-père va chercher un dossier dans un buffet et me le tend.

  * Là, tu as des photos et des documents relatifs à tes arrières-grands-parents, à ta mère, à ma femme, à Youri et moi. Tout ce que tu as besoin de savoir se trouve là. Tu peux les prendre, ils t'appartiennent comme l'appartement de Bethesda si tu le veux.

  * Merci.




 

Nous passons le reste de la journée à discuter tous les trois de choses et d'autres. Ils me font souvent rire quand ils se disputent pour une broutille ou quand Red raconte ce que Sam et mon grand-père ont fait devant moi quand j'avais 15 mois.

Nous repartons vers 17h. Je me sens plus légère et finalement heureuse. J'ai obtenu la promesse de mon grand-père qu'on se reverrait dorénavant plus souvent. Ce qui a eu l'air de lui faire plaisir.

Dans la voiture, Red et moi avons le sourire.

  * Tu as passé une bonne journée, pas vrai ?

  * Excellente. Tu n'es pas en reste, cela dit.

  * J'aime beaucoup Dom.

  * Il est évident qu'il t'apprécie aussi. Tu me disais qu'il t'en avait voulu pour ma mère mais ce n'est apparemment plus le cas.

  * Si elle lui a parlé comme à nous, cela a dû le radoucir.




Si quelqu'un apprenait que nous avons tous les trois eu recours à une défunte pour nous apaiser, il nous prendrait immédiatement pour des fous à lier.

Je regarde Red dont le séduisant profil me provoque une soudaine poussée de tendresse et de désir.

  * Je te dois énormément, tu sais. Beaucoup plus que ma vie que tu as sauvée un peu trop souvent. Je te dois mon bonheur du jour. Je revis chaque jour un peu plus grâce à toi, à ta présence, à ton affection, à toutes tes petites attentions qui me font me sentir incroyablement bien.

  * Tu ne me dois rien, Lizzie.

  * Raymond...




Et, incapable de verbaliser ce que j'éprouve, je le lui montre par des gestes. Je pose ma main sur sa joue, la caresse doucement. Puis, du bout des doigts, je glisse sur ses lèvres que j'aime tant. Enfin, je redescends ma main dans son cou et la laisse ensuite reposer sur sa nuque en caressant doucement ses cheveux.

  * Dom a raison, nous ne sommes plus deux amis.

  * Non. Ou alors deux amis particuliers. J'ai ce nouveau besoin de te toucher, te caresser, sans cesse et sans pouvoir me contrôler.

  * Je ne vais pas m'en plaindre.




Nous nous taisons alors qu'il pose un instant sa main sur mon genou. Hésitant à remonter plus haut, je le guide de ma main libre vers ma cuisse. Il la serre un peu et, à la faveur d'un feu rouge, se tourne vers moi. Et je me tends vers lui. Nos bouches se joignent de façon préméditée cette fois et il n'est plus question de simples caresses. Nos lèvres s'ouvrent et nos langues se retrouvent avec passion. J'ai une furieuse envie de faire l'amour avec lui. Maintenant.

Un coup de klaxon nous interrompt cependant. Nous nous écartons dans un soupir et il se remet à conduire.

  * Sur une échelle de 0 à 20, ce baiser a explosé le compteur. Tu es un Dieu du baiser, Raymond.

  * Je te remercie pour ta participation. Car il faut être deux pour que le résultat soit aussi bon. Tu es délicieuse, divine, superbe et très douée pour me rendre totalement fou.




Le silence règne de nouveau. Je tente de me calmer un peu, de me raisonner. Mais je sais déjà que je ne tiendrai pas longtemps comme ça. Mon corps réclame quelque chose que seul Red pourra me donner. Car il est le seul que je désire au point de ne même plus penser à Tom. Nous arrivons enfin à la maison.

J'ouvre ma portière précipitamment et contourne la voiture pour me jeter dans ses bras. Nous partageons un nouveau baiser enflammé. Puis un autre. Il s'écarte finalement de moi pour me regarder.

  * Nous devons arrêter là, Lizzie.

  * Oui. Mais...

  * Je t'aime trop pour précipiter les choses. Je veux être sûr que tu me veux pour moi et non comme onguent ou placebo.

  * Tu m'aimes trop ?




Nous marchons côte à côte vers le perron. Là, il me prend les mains dans les siennes.

  * Je t'aime. Trop sûrement. Mon amour pour toi est né d'un coup de foudre, le jour où tu as épousé Tom pour la première fois. J'étais au fond de la salle et tu étais si belle...pour lui. Puis je t'ai rencontrée en face à face. Et le coup de foudre insensé est devenu un sentiment beaucoup plus profond, plus exigeant aussi. Si au cours des premiers mois je me serais contenté de ton corps, au fil du temps, j'ai commencé à vouloir ton cœur. Puis ton âme. Aujourd'hui, je veux tout ou rien, Lizzie. Et je sais que tu n'es pas encore prête à tout me donner. Si tu l'es un jour, évidemment.




Il m'aime donc vraiment. Ce qui n'est pas une surprise, pour être honnête. Mais qu'il me le dise aussi simplement, de façon aussi belle et directe me touche. Et me trouble.

  * Tu attends de moi de l'amour ?

  * Je ne ferai pas l'amour avec toi sans cela.

  * Pourquoi ?

  * Parce que ce serait infiniment plus dur ensuite de devoir renoncer à toi quand tu décideras de me quitter.




Je souris.

  * Je pourrais aussi décider de te garder, non ?

  * Sans amour ?

  * Je ne sais pas ce que je ressens pour toi en dehors de ce désir fou. J'ai de l'affection pour toi et je tiens énormément à toi aussi. Si tu ne peux pas te satisfaire de ça, je ne peux pas te garantir qu'il y aura demain ou plus tard autre chose. Je n'en sais strictement rien. Tout ce que je sais c'est que tu m'apportes tout ce dont j'ai besoin actuellement. Ou presque.




Nous nous décidons finalement à rentrer. Le dîner se passe en famille ce soir. Dembe, Isabella, nos filles respectives, Raymond et moi. Pendant quelques heures, j'en oublie notre troublante conversation sur le perron. Après le départ d'Isabella et Elle, nous allons coucher Agnès qui s'endort aussitôt et nous allons boire un dernier verre au salon.

  * Tu as encore des questions à me poser ?

  * Non. Je devine le reste. Tu es devenu criminel pour pouvoir non pas t'enrichir ou prendre le pouvoir mais pour éliminer les menaces. Tu as construit ta liste peu à peu, et quand tu as pensé que ma vie pouvait être en danger, tu as décidé d'agir et de faire tomber tous les criminels dangereux dont le FBI ignorait l'existence. Mais quelque chose m'échappe toutefois.

  * Je me disais bien, aussi...

  * Tu as des contacts dans divers milieux officiels. Et tu as fait chanter le Président des Etats-Unis.




Il éclate de rire.

  * Je ne l'ai pas fait chanter, Lizzie ! Je lui ai demandé un service en échange d'un service que je lui rendais aussi.

  * Admettons. Mais comment fais-tu, en tant que criminel international notoire, pour approcher un Président, avoir des associés au sein de la Police, de l'Armée ou des Services Secrets ? Tu devrais être sous les verrous depuis lurette !

  * Tu en penses quoi ?

  * Je pense à cette histoire de couverture dont Garvey a parlé. Tu es toujours en service, n'est-ce pas ? Et ta couverture, c'est mon père.




Il acquiesce en souriant.

  * Je suis plus ou moins couvert, dirons-nous, par la NSA et plus par la CIA. J'ai toute latitude pour agir à ma convenance, m'enrichir, obtenir des crédits parfois, des soutiens logistiques si nécessaire.

  * Cooper est au courant ?

  * Oui. Toute ton équipe le sait depuis peu. Donald l'a appris quand ils ont voulu enquêter sur Garvey. Et j'ai dû mettre Aram et Samar au parfum quand tu es sortie du coma.

  * Est-ce que cela change quelque chose ?

  * Donald ne cherche plus à me mettre en cage ! Mais en dehors de ça, non. Je demeure un criminel, Lizzie. Parce que mes méthodes ne sont pas vraiment approuvées par les autorités.

  * As-tu un supérieur ou quelqu'un à qui en référer ?

  * Non. Ce fut même ma seule et unique exigence au départ. Le Gouvernement Américain me devait bien ça. Ils ferment les yeux sur mes méthodes et je ne parlerai jamais de certaines affaires très troubles. Encore plus que les 3 Reddington.




Je m'approche de lui et lui prend son verre des mains pour le déposer sur la table. Puis je le regarde droit dans les yeux.

  * Est-ce que je sais quasiment tout désormais ?

  * Il me semble que oui.

  * Bien. Parce que j'ai une ultime question à te poser.

  * Je t'écoute.

  * Est-ce que tu veux bien m'embrasser encore et encore et.... ?




Je n'ai pas fini ma phrase que sa bouche prend possession de la mienne. De baisers en baisers, nous nous allongeons peu à peu sur le canapé. Il est là, sur moi, son désir contre moi et je le veux tellement fort !

  * Je te veux, Ray. S'il te plaît.




Il se redresse.

  * Non, Lizzie. Non. Pas comme ça, pas maintenant. Hier encore, tu réalisais que tu avais envie de moi. Ne brûlons pas les étapes. Je ne veux pas que tu fasses l'amour pour apaiser ton corps. Je veux que tu ME fasses l'amour, tu comprends la différence ?

  * T'es chiant.

  * Oui mais tu sais que j'ai raison. Et crois-moi, te repousser est bien la chose la plus difficile que j'ai eu à faire ces dernières années !

  * Avant, tu me frustrais à ne jamais me révéler quoi que ce soit. Et maintenant, c'est mon corps que tu frustres.

  * Je sais ce que je fais. Tu m'en voudrais tôt ou tard si je profitais de ton abandon pour assouvir mon désir. Oui, tu as envie de moi mais je veux plus que ça. Je veux que nos corps fusionnent à l'unisson de nos cœurs. Je veux t'entendre murmurer mon nom sans penser à celui de Tom. Je ne veux pas que tu penses à lui quand je serai en toi. Or ce soir, je sais que c'est encore prématuré.

  * Quand tu m'embrasses, je ne pense qu'à toi. Pas à lui. C'est toi et moi.

  * Ce n'est pas pareil et tu le sais.




Je me lève, dépitée, frustrée et agacée.

  * En ce cas, monsieur-je-veux-tout, je vais me coucher et te laisser seul à ton whisky.

  * Lizzie...

  * Bonne nuit Raymond.




 

Il ne me répond pas et vide son verre.

 

TBC.....

 


	11. Joyeux Noël Raymond Reddington

 

Les jours suivants ont été consacrés à la préparation de Noël. Acheter le sapin avec Agnès qui choisit le plus grand c'est comme dire à Red de faire à manger pour 4 adultes et deux enfants et qu'il en fait pour 12. Plutôt que de gaspiller la nourriture, nous avons pris l'habitude avec Dembe d'emmener les restes aux familles les plus démunies de la ville. Ainsi, tous les matins entre 8h et 9h, nous faisons la distribution de victuailles cuisinées de main de maître par Raymond Reddington, criminel et espion de son état.

 

Entre lui et moi, il y a toujours les baisers mais nous nous arrêtons là. Cette situation devient de plus en plus intenable mais elle me permet de comprendre chaque jour davantage que j'ai envie de lui parce que c'est lui et pas un autre. Ce n'est pas seulement mon corps qui le réclame, c'est...mon cœur. Il est entré là où sa place lui était déjà réservée depuis que je le connais. Je m'en doutais depuis longtemps cela dit.

Et ce soir du 24 décembre, je vais le lui dire, le lui prouver, me donner corps et âme à cet homme qui me fait oublier Tom.

A ce propos, j'ai récemment appris ce qu'avait fait mon mari pour capturer Karakurt. Entre autres choses. Plus rien ne me surprend sinon moi-même quand je pense à lui et que je ne pleure plus, qu'il ne me manque plus non plus, et que je comprends enfin ce que Raymond voulait que je réalise. J'ai aimé Tom sans connaître Christopher. Alors que j'aime Raymond en le connaissant de mieux en mieux. Il m'étonne encore mais jamais négativement. Il n'y a pas d'autre cadavre dans son placard que ceux dont il me parle parfois le soir.

Je l'observe à la dérobée pendant qu'il nous prépare le dîner. Forcément pantagruélique. Concentré sur sa tâche, il est beau. J'aime voir ses mains découper des lamelles d'aubergine, les recouvrir de pâte à beignet et les déposer délicatement dans l'huile bouillante.

En relevant la tête, il me voit sur le seuil de la porte de la cuisine.

  * Tu viens observer le chef ?

  * Il faut dire qu'il est très séduisant et franchement sexy quand il fait la cuisine.

  * Seulement quand je fais la cuisine ?

  * Tu es sexy en diable, Raymond. Tout le temps. Et tu le sais très bien.

  * Et tu es magnifique, Lizzie.

  * Puis-je venir embrasser le chef ?

  * Seulement si tu l'aides.




Je m'approche de lui et lui prends les lèvres dans un baiser d'une douceur incroyable. Nous nous séparons et je souffle :

  * Je suis accro à ta bouche. Je crois que je n'aurais jamais dû y toucher car depuis, chaque baiser échangé en appelle de nouveaux. Je ne m'en lasserai jamais.

  * Mais tu finiras par te lasser de celui qui te les donne.

  * J'en doute fort. Tu es extraordinaire. Vivre avec toi est si facile, si agréable, si confortable.

  * Tu dis ça parce que tu aimes ma cuisine.




Je lui fais un clin d'oeil appuyé.

  * C'est sûrement ça, oui. Bon, tu voulais mon aide pour faire quoi ?

  * As-tu déjà fait des cailles au raisin ?

  * Ai-je l'air d'une femme qui sait cuisiner autre chose que ce qu'elle met dans le micro-onde ?

  * Il est alors temps que je t'apprenne. Si tu le veux bien.

  * Volontiers.




Et me voici en train d'écouter religieusement ses précieux conseils. D'abord peler les grains de raisin et les égrainer. Fourrer les cailles avec 4 grains de raisin et une noix de beurre salé. Les beurrer également sur chaque flanc puis les déposer dans un poêlon pour les dorer légèrement. Les assaisonner (sel, poivre) et les laisser mijoter à feu doux pendant 15 minutes maximum. Flamber ensuite les cailles avec du Cognac (je laisse faire l'homme qui fait d'abord chauffer l'alcool pour ensuite le flamber en le versant sur les cailles). Retirer les cailles du poêlon et les garder au chaud.

 

Il est à présent juste derrière moi et pose ses mains sur mes avant-bras. Il continue à me guider en me parlant tout bas, son bassin contre le mien.

 

Dans le poêlon, mettre du jus de raisin, de la crème fraîche et les lier avec un fouet. Rajouter les fruits et augmenter le feu en fouettant doucement pour éviter de les écraser. Rectifier l'assaisonnement avec un peu de sel et de poivre.

 

Et un bisou dans le cou par ci, un bisou sur la bouche par là.

 

Il coupe le feu et m'enlace.

  * Tu viens de faire tes premières cailles au raisin, Lizzie. Félicitations.

  * Si ce n'est pas plus compliqué que ça, je peux faire la cuisine !

  * Tu risques de déchanter avec la suite.

  * Et quelle est la suite ?

  * Du bœuf Wellington.

  * Ah je crois qu'Agnès m'appelle. Désolée, faut que j'y aille.

  * Bien essayé mais non, ça ne prend pas.




Il me relâche et sort des tonnes d'ingrédients. Bon, j'exagère à peine. Il y en a partout. Il allume le four aussi.

  * Dis-moi, ce rôti est prévu pour nourrir toute la ville de Washington ?

  * Seulement quelques habitants. Tu m'aides ou tu abandonnes la partie ?

  * J'ai peur que tu te perdes avec tout ça. Je vais rester pour te voir à l'oeuvre, grand chef.




 

En à peine une demi-heure, le plat est dans le four. Il prépare ensuite la purée, les haricots verts bardés sous mes yeux ébahis.

  * Le jour où tu cesseras d'être un espion déguisé en criminel, tu pourras ouvrir un restaurant.

  * Je cuisine pour faire plaisir aux gens que j'aime, Lizzie. Et en profiter par la même occasion.

  * Les gens que tu aimes ont de la chance de t'avoir.

  * Ils n'en sont pas toujours conscients, hélas.

  * Oh mais je le suis de jour en jour davantage.

  * Vraiment ?




Je lui souris, mutine. La soirée sera longue et je veux lui réserver le meilleur moment quand nous serons enfin seuls.

 

Nous réveillonnons entre nous ce soir. Demain midi, Samar, Aram, Isabella et Elle nous rejoindrons.

 

Et la soirée commence. Je m'occupe de Raymond en évitant qu'il boive de trop.

  * Lizzie, tu veux préserver mon foie subitement ?

  * Je veux te garder conscient pour toute la soirée, mon cher.

  * M'as-tu déjà vu saoul au point de divaguer ?

  * Non. Ni même te voir danser la lambada avec une chaise.

  * Ce qui me fait penser....




Il va mettre de la musique. Voir Agnès se trémousser nous fait rire, puis il me tend la main. C'est une lambada. Je souris et le suis.

Toute la sensualité de Raymond ressort alors que nos corps se frôlent et s'excitent pendant quelques minutes. Je suis en feu ! Le morceau terminé, je reste dans ses bras et lui glisse à l'oreille :

  * Tu as grandement intérêt à assumer tout à l'heure après m'avoir si copieusement allumée, Ray.




Il me sourit malicieusement sans me répondre.

Ma revanche sera terrible !

Vers 21h, le Père Noël (qui me rappelle vaguement mon grand-père) passe pour Agnès. C'est mon premier Noël avec elle, outre celui quand elle était bébé, bien sûr. Là, je peux enfin voir ses yeux s'illuminer devant ce grand monsieur avec la barbe blanche et tout de rouge vêtu. Certains enfants en ont peur mais Agnès ? Certainement pas ! Elle tient définitivement de Tom son côté frondeur.

  * Papa Nowel, moi pas peu.

  * Je vois ça, mon enfant. As-tu été sage cette année ?

  * Oui. Aymon aussi. Et maman dodo. Et Dembe gentil.




Le Père Noël se tourne vers nous.

  * Vous pensez qu'elle a été suffisamment sage pour avoir ses cadeaux ?




Raymond lui répond.

  * Absolument.




Puis Dembe en rajoute.

  * C'est un petit démon très sage.




Alors le Père Noël dépose tous les cadeaux au pied du sapin et prend Agnès dans ses bras. Elle se laisse faire.

  * Tu crois qu'il y en a aussi pour eux, Agnès ?

  * Bah oui. Sages comme Agnès.

  * Raymond aussi ?

  * Aymon papa. Agnès aime Aymon.

  * D'accord, Agnès. Alors Raymond aura aussi des cadeaux.




Il en remet quelques-uns sous le sapin. Je prends des photos d'Agnès sur ses genoux, dans ses bras, riant avec lui. Je mitraille ma fille en ce jour où elle découvre la vraie magie de Noël. Tous les enfants du monde devraient connaître ça. Afin que les adultes puissent s'émerveiller de les voir si heureux.

Le Père Noël s'en va nous laissant déballer nos cadeaux. Oui, je sais, il n'est pas encore minuit mais Agnès est impatiente désormais. Et, j'avoue que je le suis autant – sinon plus – qu'elle.

Et alors que je la photographie encore quand elle découvre une maison de poupées, ou un ordinateur pour enfants, ou tout le nécessaire pour dessiner, on sonne à l'interphone du portail. Dembe va ouvrir et quelques minutes plus tard, Raymond va le rejoindre à l'entrée, ce qui m'inquiète. Je continue à regarder Agnès déballer ses nombreux cadeaux tout en jetant des coups d'oeil vers le vestibule.

Raymond revient au bout d'un bon quart d'heure.

  * Tu peux venir au salon, Lizzie ? Toi aussi Agnès.

  * Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?

  * Viens et tu sauras.




Je crains quelque chose de déplaisant, je ne sais pas pourquoi. Mais en arrivant, je vois mon grand-père (le Père Noël, maintenant, j'en suis sûre!) avec un large sourire et....

  * Un piano !

  * A queue.

  * J'avais noté ce détail, merci grand-père.

  * Raymond t'en avait parlé et j'ai tenu à venir voir ta tête.

  * Tu as participé, n'est-ce pas ?

  * Je vais surtout participer à t'apprendre à en jouer correctement.




Puis il voit Agnès pointer le bout de son nez.

  * Et toi, bout de chou, tu voudrais apprendre à jouer du piano aussi ?

  * T'es qui ?

  * Je suis le grand-père de ta maman. Tu peux m'appeler Papy.




Elle le dévisage un moment et se tourne vers moi.

  * Maman, lui gentil ?

  * Oui ma puce. Il est gentil. C'est le papa de ma maman.

  * Ohhhh...




Je sais qu'elle ne comprend pas mais papa et maman sont des termes familiers et rassurants pour elle. Elle va vers lui devant le piano.

  * Toi aime maman et Aymon ?

  * Et toi aussi. Si tu veux bien.

  * E quoi là ?

  * C'est un piano. On fait de la musique avec. Je vais te montrer.




Il se met sur le tabouret et joue « O Holy night » que nous nous mettons à chanter aussitôt.

Agnès nous regarde tour à tour, amusée mais s'intéresse beaucoup plus à cet aïeul qui joue de la musique. Elle observe le mouvement de ses doigts sur le clavier avec admiration.

  * Alors, Elizabeth, tu viens l'essayer à ton tour ?

  * Avec joie, oui ! Une préférence ?




Raymond me sourit de telle façon que je sais à quoi il pense. Loin du chant de Noël, j'entame « Love story (Where do I begin) » que je connais par cœur pour l'avoir jouée plusieurs centaines de fois devant Sam. C'est l'opportunité inattendue pour me permettre de lui faire comprendre mes sentiments sans avoir à lui dire. Oui, je sais, c'est très lâche.  Le fait de connaître le morceau par coeur me permet de ne pas quitter Raymond des yeux qui la chantonne avec moi. Nous sommes seuls au monde, dans notre bulle. Plus d'Agnès, plus de grand-père, plus de Dembe. Juste lui et moi.

Quand j'en termine, ils m'applaudissent tous et Raymond vient m'embrasser amoureusement. Mon grand-père éclate de rire.

  * Et vous prétendez toujours être amis, tous les deux ?

  * Absolument. Des amis très proches, Dom.

  * Des amis très proches qui ont chanté « Love story » en se regardant dans les yeux.




Puis en riant encore, il quitte le salon en prenant Agnès par la main.

  * Dis-moi, Agnès, tu crois qu'on peut trouver quelque chose à boire et à manger dans cette maison ?

  * Viens.




Et elle l'entraîne avec elle vers la salle à manger. Je reste un instant seule avec Raymond, Dembe ayant sans doute senti qu'il devait s'éclipser.

  * Tu m'as caché la venue de mon grand-père.

  * Il n'y avait pas de meilleur père Noël, tu ne trouves pas ?

  * Si. Tu as très bien fait. Et merci pour ce magnifique piano. Tu n'aurais pas pu me trouver un plus beau cadeau. Enfin, si, mais pour celui-là, tu fais de la résistance.

  * C'est Noël, Lizzie. Le soir où tout peut arriver.

  * Et tout est déjà un peu arrivé, non ? Je veux dire, cette chanson, toi et moi...

  * C'est ce que tu ressens ?

  * Dans chaque fibre de mon corps, de mon cœur et de mon âme, oui, Raymond, c'est ce que je ressens. Pour toi.




Nos lèvres se joignent de nouveau pour un baiser exquis, doux et teinté de passion cependant.

  * Je t'aime Lizzie.

  * Et je t'aime Raymond.

  * Tu ne dis pas ça pour me mettre dans ton lit ?

  * Bien sûr que si ! Mais non, je suis sérieusement et définitivement éprise de toi. Ces deux derniers mois à tes côtés, depuis notre premier baiser jusqu'à aujourd'hui, ce fut comme si je goûtais au paradis après avoir traversé l'enfer. Tu m'as sauvée de moi-même.




Il me serre contre lui à m'étouffer. En croisant son regard, je le sens ému aux larmes.

  * Et tu redonnes un vrai sens à ma vie. Tu me rends de l'espoir, tu m'offres une famille, je retrouve avec toi ce que j'avais si peur d'avoir perdu pour toujours.

  * Ne m'avais-tu pourtant pas dit, le jour de notre rencontre, que si quelqu'un pouvait t'offrir une seconde chance, c'était moi ?

  * Si mais je n'aurais jamais pensé que tu me regarderais un jour comme tu regardais Tom autrefois.

  * Non, Raymond. Je n'ai jamais regardé Tom comme je te regarde toi. Toi, je te connais, je te devine, je te ressens. Je sais qui tu es derrière les étiquettes et les actions plus ou moins condamnables. Tu es un homme juste et bon, généreux et exigeant aussi. Autant avec toi qu'avec les autres. Je ne t'aime pas pour tes qualités, je t'aime surtout pour tes défauts. Et le plus surprenant au fond c'est que ce sentiment était en moi depuis longtemps. Bien avant que je retourne avec Tom ou qu'Agnès ne soit conçue. Mais je refusais de l'admettre.




Un baiser plus long et plus profond vient ponctuer ma longue déclaration, nous laissant tous deux chancelants.

  * Bon, il est temps d'aller rejoindre les autres, de dîner et nous continuerons cet entretien personnalisé en privé.

  * J'ai hâte d'y être.

  * Et moi donc !!! Te résister pendant des semaines m'a épuisé.

  * Idiot !




 

En dépit de la qualité indéniable des mets proposés, ni Raymond ni moi n'avons très faim. Nous grignotons plus que ne mangeons. Assis côte à côte, nos jambes se mêlent souvent, nos mains aussi.

Il a été naturellement convenu que Dom resterait dormir à la maison. Nous l'installons dans une chambre d'ami à l'opposée de la mienne. Et après avoir couché Agnès, Dom prétexte être épuisé par tant d'agitation pour se retirer dans sa chambre. Dembe nous regarde, mi-heureux, mi-amusé.

  * Je me demande si je ne vais pas vous obliger à me tenir compagnie un moment...




Raymond le fusille du regard, exaspéré. 

  * Dembe !

  * Vous n'allez pas me dire que vous allez vous coucher, si ?




Qu'on en finisse et vite ! Je vais lui expliquer moi !!!

  * Dembe, sachez que c'est très exactement ce que nous allons faire et que nous prévoyons même de le faire ensemble. Mais cela ne vous aura pas échappé, n'est-ce pas ?

  * Je n'ai jamais vu Raymond aussi impatient d'aller se coucher. Ni aussi heureux de le faire.

  * Bonne nuit Dembe.

  * Bonne nuit Raymond. Bonne nuit Elizabeth. Au fait, quelle chambre utilisez-vous tous les deux ? Pour qu'on sache où vous trouver, au cas où...

  * Celle d'Elizabeth. Autre chose ?

  * Non, ça ira. Dormez bien !




Et il rit de bon cœur.

Raymond me prend la main et nous gravissons les escaliers en courant presque. Et sitôt la porte de ma chambre refermée, nous nous jetons l'un sur l'autre avec avidité.

 

La suite de notre soirée est classée X. Sous tous les angles de vue (j'ai pu aller découvrir ce petit grain de beauté qui m'a fait fantasmer pendant des semaines !). Même en essayant de rogner un peu sur les termes, cela resterait classé X car Raymond...oh Seigneur ! Je n'ai jamais fait l'amour comme ça auparavant. Avec une telle intensité.

 

Voilà pourquoi ce matin, j'ai la banane en me disant que si c'est aussi extraordinaire à chaque fois, je vais garder cet homme près de moi, dans mon lit, jusqu'à la fin de sa vie ou de la mienne. Ce qui est manifestement son intention aussi.

 

J'ai quitté l'enfer. Mon paradis à moi s'appelle Raymond Reddington, le seul, l'unique, l'authentique. Je lui cède mon corps, mon cœur et toute mon âme.

 

FIN. 

 


End file.
